Ten Thick Layers
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Desperate Bella Swan meets powerful and mysterious Edward Masen. She's helplessly clumsy and extremely awkward and for some reason he seems to hate her. Well, she can't precisely say a word against him, after all he's the boss.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I would like though.**

_**A/N**_

_**Hi! well...this is my first twilight story. I hope you guys like it. It'd be amazing if that's the case. I wanted to give a special thank you to the amazing Joie Cullen. She helped me a lot by accepting my beta request. Trust me when i say i really needed a beta. And another huge thank you to my unicorn (Gisele) she kind of give me the last push to actually write something. Well...i guess that's it, see you at the bottom.**_

**Chapter 1: Fired, or not fired: That's the question.**

"Are you sure about this?" I've never been a violent person. I think it's safe to say I'm far from that. Actually, I despise violence, but in that second I really wanted to smack my best friend, Emmett, hard in the face. There were many reasons why I didn't: first, the guy is like this huge person, built 100% of muscles and I'm what you can call tiny. My hand would probably crack against the solid surface of his body. Second, I've never done anything like what I was about to do, and his concern made sense, even though it was beyond annoying at the moment. And third, well, he is my best friend, he has been there since I can remember, we grew up together, so…I would never actually hit him. Not even if he was tiny like me and not a long lost cousin of Hagrid, from _Harry Potter_.

"Em, of course I am…_not_!" I screamed a little bit at the end. I have to woman up and accept the fact that I've always been a little bit of a drama queen. Even though, to be completely honest, that moment deserved it - being dramatic - I was about to do something out of desperation: money, I really needed it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those materialistic people who have a dollar sign in their pupil, not at all, but I like to eat, so…I kind of need money for that. My calendar showed me that I was about to be officially unemployed for three months. That's three months without a new income, just my savings. So I had to take the wheel of my own life and do something about it.

"You can always change your mind you know? I can help you pay the bills and I can feed you on weekdays until you find the job you actually study and work hard for." I gave him a smug smile.

"On weekdays? What about the weekends?" I ask amused for his really detailed help. He gave me a guilty smile while leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom.

"On weekends me and Rose always go on road trips, you know that." Yes, he was right, I knew that. I nodded slightly before focusing on my reflection in the mirror once again. I looked decent; I guess you could say that. I didn't have a closet full of designer clothes, but I had some fairly expensive skirts and high heels. I was wearing a grey pencil skirt, a navy blue blouse that hid under it on my hips and a pair of low, black high heels. My hair was always a tangled mess, so I conveniently tied it in a high pony tail leaving small pieces of hair framing my face. My big brown eyes stared back at me full of concern. _Oh, stop being such a baby, Bella, you can do this, and you are gonna do this flawlessly_, I told myself before giving a reassuring smile towards the mirror.

"It's going to be okay, right Em?" I asked my best friend, trying not to sound too nervous, although I probably didn't achieve that. I most likely sounded like I was sitting at the top of a functioning washing machine because of how much my voice shook.

"Rose said he actually is a nice guy. He had the same assistant for over three years now, before she got pregnant. That has to mean _something_." he said encouragingly.

"It can mean two things: he is a nice enough guy for his assistant to put up with him for three years, or he is the one that knocked her up and now is paying this astronomical amount of money to shut her mouth." I probably shouldn't have said that. Emmett's face changed completely from being relaxed and confident to this 'panic mode on' person. He was not only my best friend, but he also was a little bit (a lot) protective of me. Like I was the little sister he never had. This was funny because I was older for two whole months. Most of the time I was grateful for it, feeling I always had someone who I could count on. But there were times when all I wanted to do was scream.

"You are not going Bella, just, I'm going to call Rose and tell her you are sick. That you are going to be sick for the next year so that they should look for somebody else," oh, he so was not going to do that. I grabbed his cellphone from his hands and shove it to my bed.

"Em, it's going to be just fine. I promise, if the guy is a sleazy bastard I'm going to grab my things, leave and never go back!" I told him with confident eyes and a confident tone of my voice. He just nodded completely defeated. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to keep me from going to my first day of work.

Rose, Rosalie Hale to be precise - who was Emmett's girlfriend - worked for this gigantic company called 'Masen Corporation'. It belonged to a guy who was about to become my boss. From what I was told, he was this huge music star. He played some kind of indie music, belonged to a really small record label and wasn't one of those who spent millions of dollars on publicity, but in spite of that the media loved him. He was always the center of attention, blew the charts, and a whole lot more of impressive stuff until one day when he was about to turn twenty two he dropped it all. No more music, no more albums, no more concerts, no more anything. He moved to Seattle and kind of hid there for a while. Until he was back into the spotlight, but a completely different one, the business one. He built his own company from the ground, and in a little more than a year he was the proud owner and founder of a multi-billion dollar company. He wasn't even thirty yet! In that company, Masen Corporation is where I had to work to make money, and to be more specific about it, I was the new assistant to the one and only Edward Masen.

"Okay Bells, just go, but if he tries anything I'm breaking his neck!" _Oh, I don't have a single doubt about that Em._ I nod giving him a big smile before grabbing my bag and my cellphone that rested on my bed and then exit my room leading towards the crowded streets of Seattle.

"I'm counting on it," was all I said to Emmett before closing the front door and leaving him in my apartment probably until I was back that afternoon.

"Uhm…excuse me?" I called to a tall, blonde woman. She was really pretty. Heidi Klum kind of pretty. She only kept on trotting past me talking to whoever was on the other side of the line of her fancy smart phone. I was in the lobby of what I thought was probably the biggest, highest, fanciest building in whole Seattle. "Oooookay" I murmur to myself after realizing she was not going to help me at all. I kept on walking towards the elevators. I needed to know which floor button I should push to get on time to my newest boss' office. "Oh, hi!" I exclaimed running a little bit to get next to a majestic creature born from the most beautiful women of all time. She was tall, never ending legs, her long straight black hair flow like she was in the middle of filming a shampoo commercial, her olive skin seemed completely soft and smooth. Was I in the right building? Wasn't it some model management agency there? Because every single woman walking near me was an ex contestant of '_America's Next Top Model_'. Not that I ever watched it. Em did. Hey! Don't judge, everybody has its own peculiar hobbies.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm on the phone," she explained to me like I was a whining child asking her repeatedly for an ice cream cone. I was a strong, poised woman who didn't need to put up with all that…beauty. So move your skinny ass miss, I want to get in the elevator and go up till I meet my new rich, probably sleazy boss.

"Are you looking for someone?" _Oh thank god!_ I turned around to meet a really good looking guy. It seemed like he came straight out of a _Hollister California_ catalogue. He had bright blonde hair, pair of very hypnotizing blue eyes, and a Hollywood smile. I nod, feeling completely helpless in the talking department. I was so weak, that kind of perfect human beings from the opposite sex always overwhelmed me. That's the reason I only dated straight mediocre guys. No, to be honest, I'm lying, the only reason I didn't date that kind of guys was because they didn't want to date me back. I was what you can call plain. Brown hair, brown eyes, tiny figure. I was even pale like a freaking ghost most of the days. And when you have Miss Shampoo-Commercial standing next to you, let's say it's not even a valid consideration. "Who are you looking for?"

"Yeah, I should've probably clarified that," I laugh awkwardly while a little snort escaped my nose. _Why did I deserve to be like that? I'd had to be like an extremely mean person in my previous life. Maybe a hyena._ The guy standing in front of me chuckled while I caught an expression of horror from the I'm-not-going-to-buy-you-an-ice-cream-cone model who was riding in the elevator with us. "Uhm, I'm looking for Edward Masen." I answer the original question.

"You are looking for Edward?" he looked confused. Why was this so confusing? I nodded biting my bottom lip. "May I ask your name?" _My name? What's my name? I sound like Rihanna. Gosh, no. Think Bella, what's your name?_

"I-I…Bella! My name is Bella!" His eyes opened in realization before extending his hand to me. I looked at it for more than I probably should. But he was so handsome. A normal person is not that handsome.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm Edwards right hand, even though best friend is probably more accurate." I was making a fool of myself in front of the boss' best friend. He was probably going to tell Edward and I would be fired under the explanation of being extremely awkward and socially retarded. "You are the new secretary, right?" _Yes, I am. Out loud Bella, out loud._

"Yes, I am. This is my first day," _very good Bells, that's the way. Keep it up girl!_

"Oh, well don't worry. It's going to be fine, Edward is actually a really nice person, so you probably are going to enjoy working for him." Really? That sounded awesome. I was a kindergarten teacher; I have a degree that proved it. A legit one, I mean, I didn't buy it on the internet or anything like that. But the economy sucked a little bit more every single day, so there weren't available slots to fill lately. I've handed my CV in every single place where they may need a teacher, and not even one called back. I was a good student, so it wasn't because I was not qualified; it was because of the money. Every single thing in the world is determined by those flat green bastards.

"That sounds great. I'm really nervous, I've never worked as a secretary before so I really want to make things right." I explained even though he probably had no interest in knowing that or anything about me for that matter. He smiled and winked just a second before the elevator came to a stop and the shiny metal doors slid open.

"Come, I'll take you." I didn't think twice and started following him through the long corridor. The floor was made of a shiny dark wood. There were glass windows and doors that went from the ceiling to the floor. The walls were painted a dark red color, a little bit like blood. It automatically made me dizzy. The blood had that effect on me. It's just the smell, and the color of it…I don't know.

"This place is huge!" I commented in a quiet voice while I kept on walking behind the extremely handsome Jasper Whitlock. He turned back a little bit for me to see his face and he just flashed me a Hollywood golden star smile. I thought I was probably going to trip and fall. Before actually having the opportunity to increase the level of embarrassment that I've already put myself through since I walked through the lobby doors of Masen Corporations, Jasper came to a stop. My eyes took a look at the place. There was a really big mahogany desk with papers, a computer, and some other technology of which I didn't know the purpose of their existence yet. The walls were still red, but I could've sworn the color was even more intense. I was going to feel buzzed every single day at work because of the stupid resemblance of the blood color.

"Stay here for a second. I'm going to let Edward know that you are here." Jasper smiled and I nodded. _Holy shit, it was official. I was going to meet _The_ Edward Masen_. Jasper gave me two thumbs up before walking a little bit more ahead and knocking on a door. Yeah, I was definitely going to need those. In seconds he was gone. I took a more in depth look around. There was what looked like extremely expensive paintings hanging on the walls. They had the artist signature at the bottom in most of them, but being completely honest I'm one hundred percent ignorant in the plastics arts subject. Literature not so much. I love reading, especially 'those old novels from the boring English dudes' like Em liked to call them. I enjoy them very much. They've always been an escape from reality and in more than one occasion in my life I really needed to escape from it to stay sane. On some of the corners there were huge vases with fresh flowers on them. Lilies, they've always been my favorites. I extended my hand to touch the soft texture of one, when a deep sultry voice came from behind.

"Miss Swan," I wasn't expecting it. So when I jumped a little bit from the surprise and my right foot kick the bottom of the vase it took a second before an extremely loud crashing sound fill the room.

_Oh, no!_ I haven't even started my job and I was already _so_ fired.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Jasper's concerned voice behind me. I was completely fine, the vase - not so much. Now I was not only going to be fired under the allegations of being totally awkward and socially retarded but also for being helplessly clumsy. I started nodding furiously while trying not to panic. I wasn't even sure what to do: maybe cry and ask desperately for another chance, reassuring everybody I was the most graceful person in the world and that this was just a once in a lifetime situation, although that would've been plain lying, I wasn't a liar. I could've screamed and stick to the story that I haven't even touched the thing, that it just fell because of a breeze or maybe accept the blame and deal with the fact that I was a completely uncoordinated human being that had the tendency to break things and fall on flat surfaces because she tripped with her own feet.

"I'm just fine, I'm fine," I repeated twice before turning my face a little bit to see a concerned Jasper standing right beside me. He had one hand pressed against my back and the other holding my wrist like I was about to reach the pieces on the dark wooden floor and pick them up. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to break it, I was just, I was looking at it and then someone spoke and it scared me so I jumped a little bit and I-I…" what was I saying? I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure I was still alive, because in front of me I had the most perfect creature I've ever laid eyes on. Jasper was handsome, really handsome actually, but the man standing in front of me, watching me with an annoyed expression was flawless, breathtakingly gorgeous, and mind-blowingly perfect. His penetrating emerald green eyes had me stuttering like a nervous child in front of the principal, his bronze messy hair making him look like he just came out of a room where he was having wild, amazing sex overwhelmed my vision, he had a little stubble that gave him kind of a reckless look. Like he didn't care, not even a little bit, what people thought of him. He wasn't built like Emmett, who was huge and belonged side by side with Sylvester Stallone in a _Rocky_ movie, but his body was firm. The sleeves of his white button up were rolled up to where the elbow started and the muscles of his arms were beautifully detailed. I hadn't even noticed I was panting like my lover was taking me to my highest point.

"Would you mind finishing your story miss Swan?" his voice was deep and sultry. It was like soft velvet running through my ears. What was this man talking about? How was it even possible to speak in his presence when his perfection took me to a hyperventilating state?

"I'm just sorry," was all I could say. My voice was weak and nervous and I hated myself for it. I wanted to seem confident and poised in front of him. _Yeah, like that would give you a chance Bella._ My conscience, that little annoying sarcastic bitch living inside my head, had a main goal in life and it was destroying my self-esteem. But I had to admit that, in that particular case, she was completely right, that man belonged with a couture model.

"It's okay Bella, really, don't worry about it." Jasper let me know, making me remember he was in the room with us. I looked at him and I knew I must've look like a frighten kitten after a dog barked really loud at her.

"This is my company Jasper, I think I'm the one to decide if things are okay or not," so I'm-the-most-perfect-human-being-actually-probably-not-human-at-all-because-of-how-fucking-flawless-I-am was _The_ Edward Masen? My boss, Edward Masen? How could I possibly work for him when it hurt to even look at him because of how overwhelming his beauty was? Maybe breaking the vase was a sign. _Grab your things and go you little dazzled child, he is too much for you._ I know.

"I'm sorry Edward" Jasper apologized even though he didn't sound sorry at all. Not even a little bit. "Is it okay with you if I assure Bella here that it wasn't anything? That we have almost a dozen of those vases in storage in case someone breaks them?" The way Jasper talked to Mr. Masen was a little bit shocking. He was right when he said that they were best friends, otherwise he would have had his ass in the street in that same second.

"Watch out Jasper," Mr. Masen muttered, annoyed with the situation. "I'm still the boss and I can still have your ass if you behave like a complete jackass." The deep voice of my boss turn into a menacing tone, and this time Jasper didn't reply with anything. I looked at both of them confused. What should I do?

"I can pay for it. Just take it from my pay. It's okay." I speak loud and clear this time. Mr. Masen looked at me with a disgusted expression before scoffing and leaving the room.

So…I didn't get it. Was I fired?

_**A/N if you like the story can you please take a second a review? It'd be amazing if you did. And if you spread the word too. Okay. I'm shutting up now. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I would like though.**

**A/N**

**Hi again! well i'm just posting chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. A big gigantic thank you to Joie Cullen who happens to be a pretty awesome beta. And to indiehope for pre-reading my stuff and being like the annoying voice in Bella's head, only in mine. Just kidding, love you unicorn! Thanks to all the ppl who review and followed the story and stuff, means a lot. Okay...i guess that's it. enjoy!**

**p.s. i almost forgot! i created a twitter account, it's flyingfeatherss it'd be cool if you decide it's a good idea to follow me. Don't be overwhelmed by my popularity *ejem* 12 followers *ejem* lmao! Xx!**

**Chapter 2: With a Little Help From my Friends**

I was starting to think that Em had been right that morning; I should've reported that I was sick and that I was going to be sick for the whole freaking year. My boss hated me, as simple as that. The question that would not leave my head was: why? Yeah, I get it, I broke the damn vase. But in my defense, he was the one that scared me, so that should make him guilty too and besides…wasn't the guy rich? He should probably be able to buy like twenty fucking vase companies and _still_ be a billionaire.

I was sitting in my new big mahogany desk trying to calm myself a little; especially the anger. Who did he think he was? I mean, yes, he was my boss but he should still show some respect, and not act like a douche scoffing in my face and looking at me like was a disgusting alien. I was _so_ not! I was just clumsy and there wasn't anything I could do to change that.

Jasper told me everything would be fine. Jasper was actually really nice. He took care of calling someone to pick up the mess and also promise me that he would try to talk to Mr. Masen and make him realize that he just acted like a total jackass. I didn't want Edward Masen hating me, the main reason: he was my boss. A hostile work environment is never healthy. And second, he was so fucking gorgeous, and handsome and sexy that if he didn't hate me maybe I don't know…_what the fuck are you thinking, Bella? I'm thinking nothing. I'm fine. Go away thought and never - as in ever - come back._

"Miss Swan" _Holy shit! _I literally jumped in my spinning chair when Mr. Masen's voice came through the phone. A phone that was fucking ridiculous it had at least a gazillion buttons. I was taking the manual home that night and I was going to study it like I was still in college. "Come to my office please." it would be my pleasure. It could be yours if you decide to join_._ _EVER come back!_

"Of course Mr. Masen" I let him know before getting on my feet and start walking towards his office. Was he going to yell at me? Maybe laugh in my face while pointing me with his finger because I was pathetic, like the nightmares 'loser girls' have in chick flicks, or he could decide I was the coolest person ever and he'd give me a raise on my first day of work under the explanation that it would change in nothing the state of his bank account and he would be happy by seeing me smile. Definitely the last one. I saw high potential there.

My legs were like Jell-O on the way to his office. I didn't even know why I was so intimidated. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, but he was just a person. I should be able to control the feelings his penetrating emerald green eyes cause to my heart rate. Besides, he seemed really mean, or at least he was mean with me. 'He's a really nice person' yeah, sure…

I knocked twice on the big dark wood door that led to his office. Something like a 'come in' was said on the other side so I just pushed the golden door knob and found myself inside a huge office. If you put my bathroom, bedroom and kitchen together you have the exact size of that room. The floor was a chocolate color and the walls were dark blue. Why couldn't he put that same color in the rest of the fucking floor so I didn't feel dizzy with his stupid red? I was not paying complete attention about what was going on, because the moment my eyes connected with him I thought I was going to catch on fire like I was a vampire in the middle of the daylight or maybe lose my ability to breathe and start shaking uncontrollably like a fish outside the sea. _Do that and he'll think you are even more creepily awkward that he already thinks. Dear conscience I kindly invite you to go to hell. With love, the creepily awkward chick._

He was standing in the north side of the room pouring what looked like water in a glass. His back was on full display for me to see. The way the white button up pressed against his back muscles was completely breathtaking. My mind was instantly flooded with images of those same muscles flexing while he was fucking me - on his desk, against the wall, from behind while I was press against the wall sized window who gave a stunning view of whole Seattle. His navy blue trousers hanging from his hips were one of the most sinful images I've ever had the pleasure to admire. And that ass, I could definitely do things with that ass.

"Miss Swan do you need a napkin?" _oh my lord, was I literally drooling?_ My hand automatically flew to my lips. I tried to wipe whatever evidence of saliva falling from my mouth but it was dry. I was not drooling. I lifted my head to meet his gaze only to realize he was offering me a glass of water. He was not smiling, not even a little, but his eyes showed me he wanted to laugh to say the least. He was finding the whole situation amusing while all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

"Uh, no I don't, it's fine"

"What exactly?" was he teasing me? Did he want me to confess in his perfect face that I thought he was indeed extremely fine? I was pretty positive that he didn't precisely need an ego boost. All the women he fucked weekly - most likely - covered that task in a very efficient way.

"_I'm_ fine, I don't need a napkin" I repeat one more time before grabbing the glass he was offering me from his hands and hold it for dear life. It was not going to fall; I was not going to break anything else that day. He nodded before gesturing me to have a seat in the big leather chair in front of his desk. He did the same in the other side of the beautifully carved piece of furniture.

"How has your day been so far, Miss Swan? Anything you dislike? Maybe something you find you really like? I'm interested." _in what exactly Mr Masen? _I really wanted to ask that, but I was not that bold. Sadly, I was actually very shy. At least with the people I didn't know. And I sure as hell didn't know my boss.

"Uhm…people are really nice," he only nodded and wait for me to continue. What else should I say? I hadn't precisely had time to write a report about my likes and dislikes of the new job. "I think I like the whole thing, it's a really nice opportunity. I know I can learn a lot in here and for that I think I should thank you very much, Mr. Masen. I really appreciate the chance you are taking on me and I promise I will do my best to never let you down." that was right. He was really helping me by giving me the job, I needed one desperately and even though I didn't have previous experience as a secretary he was taking me. Maybe he was not such a douche as I thought most of the time.

"I see…" that was all he was going to say? It wasn't so hard to say something like _"we're glad to have you with us Ms. Swan"_ or a _"you're welcome, Isabella"_ or even a _"welcome aboard! It's going to be a fun ride! Or maybe I should say you're welcome aboard _of me_, Bella. I want you to have fun riding _it_" _"You should thank Rosalie, she was the one that put a good word for you" I knew that. Rose was the one that got me the job and I still hadn't thanked her enough. I nodded. "Today, Miss Swan, I just want you to get familiar with the job. Take the day to organize things the way you find more comfortable and to leave everything ready for tomorrow, because that will be another story. As you may see this is a big company, I'm a busy, powerful man and I need people who I can trust by my side. People who take things with the seriousness they deserve, and above all people who keep things safe for me, people who won't _break_ them." Was he still mad? I flushed crimson and I only nodded. His emerald green eyes were staring directly into my brown ones and I suddenly felt something wet between my legs. It was unbelievable, how was it possible for me to be completely ready for him with only one look? I was so weak it was disgusting. _A little self-respect won't hurt you Bella. Fuck you!_

"I understand" I managed to choke out the words hoping I could get up and leave the freaking office once and for all.

"Let's see" he said to himself while flipping through some papers at his desk. At that point I wasn't even sure I could trust my eyes but I was most certainly positive that I saw my twitter picture in one of the papers. I was rocking a green outfit and a pretty awesome moustache in my Luigi Bros costume while Emmett was a kickass plumber in a red costume being my Mario Bros. Why would he need my twitter icon? Maybe the whole company was like a mafia business and I was condemned to be there till the rest of time because if I ever tried to leave I would end up like the previous assistant: 'pregnant' with a bullet. "No, I don't think there's anything relevant here" was he calling me irrelevant? Because that was exactly what it looked like. He fucking hated me. _Why Mr. Masen?_ "You may leave Ms. Swan" I stay there on the comfortable big brown leather chair a little too much. It was like my brain understood things but it wouldn't tell the rest of my body.

"Of course!" I exclaimed a little too loudly for my taste while I hurriedly got on my feet. I still had the glass of water so I decided I should leave it on his desk. I bend a little to carefully place the glass when his sultry voice filled my years once again.

"Oh, and Miss Swan" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ _Why did he have that effect on me?_ I, again jumped a little making the entire glass spill in his desk. This was plain ridiculous, seriously. I was clumsy I have to accept that, but this was taking an abnormal proportion. In my defense the glass was still intact. The papers not so much. They were drowning like the Titanic. In an extremely fast and graceful movement he was on his feet looking at his pants soaked wet in _that_ place. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I dropped the water after all. My teeth trap my bottom lip while my eyes probably were glowing with hunger. _Jeez, subtle Bella. _When his penetrating green eyes met my face I wanted to run full speed towards the gigantic window and jump. I was so uncoordinated next to him I'd probably trip myself with my own feet and fall face to the chocolate wood floor before even having the chance to actually jump.

"You said not to break, I just drowned your papers…" the moment the words escape my mouth I wanted to punch myself hard in the face.

"I'm glad you listen to every detail of my speech Ms. Swan" he muttered clearly not amused.

"Let me go find something to help you dry…" rage was emerging from every one of his pores. He was mad, really _really_ mad. Was I fired? This time I had to be fired.

"Please, just leave" I nodded slowly.

"I'm just going to grab my things and go" I let him know. His expression was from complete disbelief. He stared at me for a second before scoffing completely pissed off.

"This is your first day Ms. Swan and you decide it would be a clever idea to break my decoration, to flood my desk and every single important document in it with a glass of water and now you want to leave when you haven't even worked half day? You may want to reconsider your decisions Ms. Swan!"

"No it's not like that!" I exclaimed loudly before starting to chew on my bottom lip furiously "I'd never leave early. I thought you were firing me" I tried to explain even though my voice was weak and it even broke at some points. It was officially the cherry of my day: I was going to be crying. No! I refused to cry. I was not going to cry in front of my boss. I was not going to cry in front of Edward Masen.

"You are damn right I should fire you. You are giving me every reason to it Ms. Swan" I nodded frantically. "But I'm not going to let you go just yet unless you don't leave this office in this same second which would lead me to ask you to grab your things and go" _leave Bella, leave!_ I turned around a started almost to run outside his office.

I didn't stop at my desk, I kept on walking until I found the ladies room. Once inside I started crying, badly. I was going to look red and puffed like a balloon in a little while. _Awesome…_Why did I have to be like that? And why did _he_ have to be like that? If it wasn't for his stupid perfection and my ridiculous incoordination anything of this would be happening. I should leave. I should grab my things and go, I could find a job in some department store. They were taking new people all the time. I heard a knock on the door but I didn't even have time to tell the person not to get in when the door flew open.

A gorgeous tall silhouette with shiny, perfect blonde hair came inside. I knew this stunning woman and it wasn't a mean _America's Next top Model_ ex contestant, it was a kickass lawyer. It was my best friend girlfriend and like a sister to me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Rose" her name left my throat in a choked sound. I wanted to cry even harder.

"Stop saying my name like your effing cat died" she was almost screaming and she seemed really angry.

"Would you mind being a little more sensitive?" I asked almost annoyed of the way she was talking to me. I get it, she was Rose, and she was just like that all the time. But in that particular second I would've really appreciated her being a little bit more caring.

"Why should I be sensitive with you? What happened, Bella that you are so sad and you are crying? The freaking grown up world hit you in the face?" I nodded slowly while the tears stream down my face like a damn waterfall. She let a frustrated groan escape her throat "Bella, don't cry. I'm sorry!" her brutality slowed down a little. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. Rosalie was older than me by four years, ergo older than Em by four years. But none of them seemed to mind. It had been years since they started dating and things were going as strong as day one. The loved each other - that kind of love you can easily see is not going to go anywhere no matter how many years they spend together. Sometimes I was jealous of them. I wanted something like that for me. I really did.

"I'm so stupid I don't even know why I'm crying" I tried to compose myself wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Maybe because Edward was a complete and utter jackass to you. I don't even fucking know what got to him but I'm kicking his ass if he does it one more time." I looked at her shocked. Wasn't Edward Masen the owner of the company ergo boss of all the people working there? Including Rose.

"You'd get in trouble," she scoffed, completely amused with my comment.

"Bella I'm Rosalie Hale. Does that say something to you?" I smile a little watching her flip her hair behind her shoulder in an exaggerated manner.

"Yes, that you are the strongest, most determined, gorgeous, powerful woman I've ever met!" she nodded proudly.

"Exactly. Now getting back to the real business Edward was an asshole to you. Jasper told me. But you are letting the whole female population down with this childish annoying behavior. I'm being serious Bella, stop fucking crying because I'm kicking your ass, too." I didn't doubt that.

"So you don't think I should quit?" I asked her shyly. She looked at me in utter disbelief. I didn't even realize I just took a step back. Rose was amazing, but as amazing as she was, she was also scary as hell most of the time.

"You do that and I'm burying you alive, literally. You just said so yourself I'm powerful and strong and beautiful. I could easily kill you and I wouldn't put a single foot in prison" I was officially scared.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, I promise" _like I had another choice…_

"That's what I like to hear!" she told me smiling while she rest her back against the closed door. "So tell me Bella, how many times did you imagine yourself fucking your boss?" I gasped loudly watching her completely shocked with the question. I was not shocked because it was ridiculous, I was shocked because it seemed like she looked right through me. I turned ten shades of red.

"Like…a-a like a bunch…" I admitted completely embarrassed.

"Good, that's really good," _oh my lord! _I so was not having this conversation. Not even with Rose. "See, there's where your mind should be. I'm gonna help you with that Bells!" she told me, smiling in some kind of cartoon-y evil way.

"You are gonna help me with what? Imagining me and him having sex?" I asked confused. What was she going to do? Give me a porn movie with the actor's and actress' faces photoshopped into mine and Mr. Masen's?

"No silly Bella, I'm going to help you _actually_ fuck him."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I would like though.**

_**A/N**_

_**hi you guys! it's been a while, two weeks exactly. I feel bad for it, but in my defense i really wanted to post thew chapter is just, I'm from Argentina ergo i speak spanish. I kind of speak english too, but not good enough to post a chapter without someone (from an english speaking country) checking it out first. And the people that were supposed to do that; have a life. Something i'm not familiar with. lol. anyway, chapter 3 is up now! woot woot! I'm excited because before i even started to post this story i was really eager to post chapters 1 2 and 3 because chapter 4 is where things get a whole lot more interesting. So yeah, i'm happy lol. **_

_**Thanks very very much to: My unicorn (indiehope) who is the best ever and who yells at me all the time because she's smarter and accuse me of being weird (can't argue with that) lol and to Infallible Alex who kindly accepted to beta this chapter. Thank you girl very very much!**_

_**I don't know when i'm going to be able to post again, the chapter is almost ready but i have to find someone to help me with the english/sometimes-not-so-english words and expression that i struggle with. **_

_**Thank you also to all the people who review and follow and favorite this story. I love you and i very much appreciate that. Xx! **_

**Chapter 3: It's our God forsaken right to be loved**

I was completely exhausted when I arrived home. All I wanted to do was let my ass fall on the couch and rest there until the sun freezes. I was physically tired. But above all I was mentally drained. My first day had been a rollercoaster of emotions; I hate my boss, I want to _fuck_ my boss, and I want to quit. But there's no effing way in hell I'm quitting. My best friend is here, my best friend is threatening me with burying my living body under-fucking-ground. So many things were going on.

When I opened my apartment door, I could hear the voice of the ESPN guy talking about the Yankees' game. Em was still there and to me that was really awesome. I needed my best friend of all friends there to listen to me while I whined and complained – and probably cried – about all the new things I was going to need to face daily from that day forward.

"Bells, is that you?" No. I'm a burglar using the front door and walking lazily towards you, Emmett. Of course it was me! _You're such a bitch! Look who is fucking talking._

"Hey, Em. How you doing?" I asked, giving him a big smile when I saw his gigantic body resting comfortably on my couch. His head was on the arm rest, and his whole figure lay on my green jade cushions. He was warmly snugged under a pink and yellow blanket with smiley lemons that barely covered half his body. It was actually extremely cute.

"All good. I was watching the game while waiting for you. I thought maybe you could tell me about your new job over a pizza." I nodded. I really wanted to eat pizza. And I knew the equivalent of 'your new job' was 'your exact and precise description of the guy is now your boss'. I was not going to tell him how mean Mr. Masen was with me, because it'd make me responsible of sending my best friend to jail. Rose would kick my ass and then bury my body while I was still breathing. Not a pretty picture.

At least in my head.

"I'm tired Em." I whined obnoxiously letting me fall over him on the couch. He let out a painful groan when my ass hit his stomach.

"Bella!" he yelled, before grabbing my waist and yanking me towards him. I squeaked loudly before founding myself trapped in a bone crushing bear hug. "Is everything okay?" Em asked calmly, still hugging me. That was exactly an example of why he was my best friend. He knew when to play, when to scream, when to laugh and when to be the ear ready to listen. He took care of me and he gave me love every single second of my life. I sighed loudly before nodding.

"Yes, it's all fine." I assured him now being set free from around his arms. "It's all new and I still have to get used to a lot of stuff but I know I'm going to be okay." I was being serious and I was one hundred percent confident about that; I was going to be okay. "What do you want on the pizza?" I asked. Getting on my feet I walked towards the kitchen to find the pizza delivery number.

"Mushrooms!"

I loudly exaggerate a vomiting sound. "Are you kidding me? That's disgusting!" I complained appearing in the living room once again. "Besides that's so gay" I knew with that he_ so_ was not going to order that pizza. And I really hated with a deep raging passion mushrooms.

"Pepperoni?" he asked cautiously. I smiled widely and then called the pizza place. They said our order will be coming in fifteen minutes.

"I saw Rose today. I forgot how sweet she can be." I commented sarcastically. A dazzling smile appeared on Emmett's face.

"My Rose's the sweetest," he said proudly, obviously not getting the sarcasm at all. That made me smile really big. He was the nicest person I've ever met.

"I love you big guy," I let him know while I sat on the couch next to him.

"I love you too Bells!" he exclaimed loudly. "Now, stop dodging the important subject. Tell me about your job and by that I mean the probably soon-to-be lifeless boss you have." I snorted at that comment. It was a fact that Mr. Masen would be lifeless if I told Emmett how he teased and yelled at me. And how he effing _scoffed_ in my face after I cordially and willingly offered to pay for the vase I broke because of _him_.

"Em!" I whined annoyingly. Like a little child that didn't want to make her homework. "He is so hot it makes me sick. I swear to you his beauty makes my eyes bleed. He's so frigging hot it fucking makes my corn, pop!" I dramatically complained. Why couldn't I have the son of a slug as my boss? Twisted dark world… "I hate him." I finished my statement.

"Besides the fact that he is regularly looking, as you so kindly pointed," I laughed through my nose at that "was he mean to you? Did he yell at you and made you do stupid pointless office stuff because he just can? Did he pretend his pen fall of his desk and asked you to pick it up so he can check your ass?" Bet on that, surprisingly no and what the fuck? How did I not think about that?! I should start seeing porn, or more Megan Fox's movies.

"No. He was…tolerable. He was really professional and not even once called me Isabella. I don't know what I hate the most: the fact that he is so good looking or the fact that he is not sleazy." I complained.

"I'm not making a comment on that. My mind is flooded with unpleasant images." he said almost traumatized.

"You asked," I murmured with my hands raised up in the air in what looked like a surrender gesture. "I need a girlfriend for this stuff, I should talk to Rose." I commented more to myself than him.

"Or you could talk to Alice?" My head snapped up to look at him. Alice was Emmett's big sister. She was three years older than us. Believe me when I say Alice is the happiest, more positive, amazing person you'll ever meet. It's _illogical_ how she can be Emmett's sister when he is big like the Narnia wardrobe and Alice is tinier than me. She reminded me a lot of Tinkerbelle only with dark hair, and not the bitchily protective attitude towards Peter effing Pan. She moved to Brazil about four years ago when she was hired in a ridiculously gigantic vacation Resort as their manager or something like that. We talked once in a while over Skype but it was not as often as I would like, or need.

"She's in Brazil. She's kind of faraway Em." I reminded him as if that was necessary. Emmett loved Alice so much it made you vomit sugar. Once again, he was the young one, but still _he_ protected her with his life.

"Correction! She _was_ in Brazil. She's coming home for a while Bells." he said clearly stoked with the idea. I squeaked loudly at the news. Alice was going to be in Seattle for at least a couple of weeks! That was amazing. We were finally going to be the three of us together all over again.

The bell rang making me realize I was smiling in a pretty creepy way staring directly at the wall.

"I'm not going!" I screamed like a child. Emmett groaned loudly before getting on his feet. I made a little victory dance in my head because of being such a fast thinker. _Wow yes Bells, you are the Schumacher of thinking. I most definitely am, thank you I'm-impossible-to-get-rid-of voice in my F1 mind. _

"You are such a brat," Em spat at me. That made my grin grew bigger. When Emmett was passing right in front of me he turn his back to me in a position where his ass was right in my face and he farted as loud as a fucking horn. In that second I was not sure I was going to be alive to presence Alice's return from South America because of the level of gas intoxication I was being exposed to. Or maybe I would still be alive but I'd be blind because I was sure the smell made me cry harder than cutting a whole bag of onions.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed at such indignant behavior of his before running fast towards my bedroom being lucky enough to not trip and fall on the way there. When I closed the door behind me I could still hear Emmett's loud laugh coming from the front door. I hated him; but I _so_ loved him more.

**000**

"Ms. Swan," my head snapped up at the look of my boss standing right in front of me on the other side of my desk. He was wearing a black shirt that fitted his body in an obnoxiously perfect way and a pair of grey suit pants that hanged from his hip making a big lot of NC-17 images flood my head. I should add to my not-so-short list of places that I would fuck my ridiculously good looking boss the big mahogany desk I spent most of the day working on.

"What can I do for you Mr. Masen?" _I can do anything for you Mr. Masen. On my knees? Sure thing! When I think you can't fall any lower you find that your basement has a basement. Shut the fuck up!_

"I need you to communicate with ACO Bank, and tell the president we are having the meeting next Thursday instead of Friday, please." I nodded before grabbing the phone to start making that call. It's been merely hours since I started working there, but I most definitely could certify making things quick made the boss happy. I wanted Mr. Masen happy and probably not for the right reasons. "This afternoon Mr. Morgan from Ausil Industries is going to come, I assume you already know this." totally…_not!_ The man had like three billion and one appointments per minute I could not remember them all. I tried really hard though, and I was getting better at it. "Do not make him wait Ms Swan. We are discussing an important contract and I need you to-" a loud happy voice with a pretty funny southern accent interrupted Mr. Masen making me get completely nervous, not because it interrupted him, but because what it said.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed appearing in front of me with a big smile on his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a Ralph Laurent T-shirt. One funny thing about Jasper is that he didn't precisely follow the office dress code protocol. He looked really handsome with his messy blond hair and his sparkly blue eyes all chirpy. It made me even smile. "Oh! Hi Eddie, what's up?" Eddie?! A little laugh escaped my mouth and I tried to hide it with a fake cough, I failed miserably. I knew that because Mr. Masen's eyes were throwing bullets at me. I turned twelve shades of red and hid my face behind my hair.

"Of course I'm here, I work here." Mr. Masen responded his friend "what are you doing dressed like that? It won't kill you wearing a shirt." Jasper just shrugged indifferently, completely ignoring Edward's uncharacteristic – yeah sure – bad mood.

"Bella, wanna go grab lunch?" Jasper asked looking directly at me flashing me one of those Whitlock smiles. I looked at the big black clock hanging on the wall to realize it was indeed my lunch break.

"Jasper, can't you see that we are working here? Ms. Swan is my employee, she works for me and not you so go away." it sounded more like a child dispute over a shiny red car than over a person. And of all people me. That was the funny completely illogical part. Two hot guys arguing over whom I should spend time with? The little annoying bitch living in my head let out a big full loud laugh _Fucking die, voice!_

"But Ed it's her lunch break. You are a big diehard fan of following the rules you should let us go, don't you?" Mr. Masen's eyes went from meeting Jasper's to meeting mine like he was watching a tennis match. He finally said something under his breath, before turning around and storming towards his office shutting the door with a loud _bang!_

"Do they pay you extra money for pissing him off?" I asked Jasper while getting on my feet. He smiled bigger.

"I love the man with all my heart but he is so tight it's actually funny watching him squirm a little." I nodded thinking about my boss at his home. Would he be like that too or was it just a façade for the office? Like the big CEO personality. Then when he was alone he was a carefree twenty seven year old young man. Did he ever laugh loudly and do stupid things with his friends or was he always the lonely control freak man he showed all the people that work at Masen Corp. day after day? I wanted to ask that to Jasper but I didn't want to sound like a nosy bitch.

"Have you been friends for a while?" I asked, grabbing my purse before walking towards the elevators with Jasper by my side. That question didn't sound too personal.

"Yes, for many years now. He was not like this back at the time. He was actually the most laid back person I've ever met but shit happens and people change. I don't like Ed to be that rigid but I get it."

What?! He could not say that and pretend _me_ to not need more information. Mr. Masen laid back? What the fuck? Was that even physically possible? And shit? What shit? I-I why Whitlock? I thought there was a cool vibe between us.

"Oh" _Great answer Bella! Very heartfelt. What the fuck am I supposed to say? Tell me everything gurl?_

**000**

Lunch break was cool. Jasper was the easiest person in the world to talk to. He never made things weird or made you feel like you just said the completely wrong thing. He was funny and sweet and looked like he could be actually a pretty awesome friend. He and Emmett would totally hang out together. Now thinking about Emmett and Mr. Masen being friends? ... That would be a different story. He didn't say a word about my boss' past or the bad things that happened in his life that he referred early. Wasn't Edward Masen a big public star not so long ago? Tabloids probably knew all the stuff Jasper was talking about. I made a metal note to check that out that evening. I was bordering the sociopath and stalker line with my boss. That was just plain weird. Employees were supposed to hate their boss. Not dream about fucking them and using their jaw as an effing Popsicle because of how perfect it was. And above all, not to pry in their past because some weird urge to understand why he was the way he was because she deeply wished she could help him.

We got back at the office fifteen minutes early. I didn't mind I could use them to finish talking to my boss about whatever he was saying before Jazz interrupted us.

"Bella!" I heard a loud squeal before a tiny figure appeared in front of me. She was as gorgeous as I remembered. Her black hair was short and ended in spiky points looking everywhere. Her deep dark brown eyes sparkle with excitement and her big smile was as warm as I remembered it. She was dressed in a yellow sundress; she had thigh high white socks and a pair of leather brown oxfords on her feet, her 4'10'' at full display.

"Alice!" I screamed a little too loudly before getting to her and hugging her tightly. I knew Emmett told me she was going to be coming home but I never thought I'd see her so fast. "You're home!" I said smiling really big.

"Yes, I needed to get back for a while. I missed you so much Bells and Em too, you can only stay away from your family for so long," I nodded I totally get what she was saying. I couldn't believe she was there with me.

"Oh, hi!" Alice exclaimed before walking towards Jasper and engulfing him in a big hug. Jasper eyes grew bigger at the surprise of Alice's affection display before hugging her back. "I'm Alice, I'm Bella's sister of different parents." she introduced herself making me all happy inside at that description of our relationship. She was my sister, simple as that.

"Hi Alice, I'm Jasper I work here and make Bella's work life all better." preach my friend. That was totally right.

"True story bro," I agreed with Jasper.

"Thank you for that" Alice said happily before giving Jasper another hug. This time he was not surprised with it and he just hugged her back a little too enthusiastically. Did the little pixie spend only five minutes in that office and already swept someone off their feet? _Damn! Hot ass Tinkerbelle. _

"It's my pleasure. I deeply enjoy helping Bella she's such a really good friend." Okay Jasper. We get it. Besides…trying to impress my tiny almost sister much? Cool it off kid.

"Ms. Swan I hope you –" oh my lord! Why do things like this happen to me? I was fired. I had to be fired after that.

"Hi! I'm Alice" the pixie introduced herself in a bubbly way before giving Mr. Masen a big bear hug. She was 4'10'' and Edward was somewhere around 6'2'' so she looked like a child grabbing tightly his waist and resting her head on his stomach. _You are just jealous because Alice had more contact with him that you'll ever have. Can't argue with that. _Mr. Masen looked completely lost. His eyes looked a little bit terrified at Al before looking at me for help and then Jasper who was silently cracking up. _Traitor, don't laugh!_ He'll totally fire me now. Edward looked at Alice who was still hugging him one more time before awkwardly petting her on the head two times. At that second even I was laughing a little.

"Alice, let him go," I plead trying to remember there was nothing funny about being unemployed and struggling to pay the bills.

"I'm sorry you just smell really good," Al apologized to my boss with a big smile. I just wanted to crawl into a whole and die. Wait! He smells that good? How does he smell Alice? Tell me every single particular scent with freakishly accurate detail. _Wow…I just feel sorry for you. Wow I just totally hate you. _

"Alice this is my boss Mr. Masen. Mr. Masen this is Alice Brandon; she's family" I introduced them. I could hear the wheels of his head finding the most painful way to tell me I was fired.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were Bella's boss. But you are so young and so good looking to be this big company person. Aren't you tired or bored?" _oh my sweet Jesus_, please take me with you. I beg you.

"I-uh … no, I'm not" Mr. Masen answered awkwardly. Ha! Who is the awkward one now?

"Don't let the number trick you. His birth certificate will tell you he's twenty seven but Ed is actually one hundred and eleven years old. He's really _really_ old at soul" Jasper chimed in. I could see Mr. Masen getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Alice, I'm so glad you are back but can we talk at home? I'm at work here" I suggested. I really needed that situation to be over. Maybe I could still save my job.

"Oh yes! Totally Bells. I'm sorry" she apologized starting to walk towards the elevators. "Bye Jasper, bye Mr. Masen." she said bye, and then she was gone.

"When you are finished here, Ms Swan, I want you in my office." I nodded frantically before watching him go.

"I'm fired aren't I?" I asked Jasper totally defeated. He shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Really?! Okay. That was actually totally awesome. "Bella I need a favor," I looked at him lost.

"Yeah sure, what can I do for you?" _on my knees?! No way Jasper that's totally wrong do you actually think I'm that easy?! _

"I want her. Bella I'm in love I really desperately need her. I'm begging here," what the fuck was he talking about? I raised my brows questioningly. "Alice." oh, _ohhhh! _She swept him off his feet after all. Nice work Al! Show me the trick so I can try it in some totally and completely random stranger like I don't know…my boss.

"Okay Jazz, no problem I'll help you" his arms wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"_You_ are the best Bella," I waved my hand in front of my face. Truly, it was not big deal. Jasper was a really nice guy and Ali was an amazing person. They should get along easily.

"Bells!" I looked up to find Alice standing there again. "I almost forgot. We are going out tonight so get home fast so I can doll you all up!" I groaned at that. I hated that and Alice knew. She flashed me an adorable smile before turning around and walking gracefully back to the elevator.

"I'm going" Jasper invited himself. I nodded. I was cool with it. "Oh my god Bella she's so perfect." he talked exaggeratedly before leaving me there too. I had to go back to work.

"Ms. Swan are you finished with your social happy hour?" I nodded at Mr. Masen, who was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen. Alice and I haven't seen each other in years and she thought it would be a good idea to come and say hi." I apologized starting to panic. He made me feel that way most of the time. He just stood there looking directly into my eyes. His emerald green eyes were so deep it made me keep going trying to find the bottom in them. His lips looked like they desperately wanted me to kiss them, or maybe that was just me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should look away or keep looking at him, if I should say something or remain silent, maybe that was his way of telling me he wanted us to have sex too. That was totally it!

"Bella, see you tonight I'm picking you up." I nodded at Jasper, not wanting to look away from my boss' hypnotizing eyes. It was him who decided Jazz was so much more worth looking than me. By the time he turned his face to stare back at me he was cold and angry all over again. What was wrong with him? Was he bipolar or something? Why do you have to be like that, harmfully good looking man? I want you to be sweet and nice with me, not to hate me. He didn't say anything he just turned around and walked back to his office.

**000**

I didn't see Mr. Masen for the rest of the day. When the clock showed me it was four fifteen I was on a cab on my way home. I didn't want to go out that night, but it was Alice's return and I'd pretty much do anything for that pixie, so if she wanted me to go out with her and lap dance to a 300 lb man I would totally do it.

I was looking at the people walking on the street when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Jasper.

_Bella, can't pick you guys up. See you there._

I hit the reply button and typed quickly.

_Okay, anything wrong Jazz?_

I asked hoping everything was okay.

_Yeah, It's just…I'm going with the boss. Lol. See you. _

Wait a freaking second…the boss as in Mr. Masen? Was Mr. Masen going? _Oh my my!_ What is air?

_**A/N**_

_**guys two more things: first...i was just wondering if you'd like me to post pictures of the girls outfits and stuff. Cause i saw ppl who does that so i wanted to ask you if you'd like me to do it too. **_

_**And the second thing: last tuesday i turned 21!yay! not! i hate getting older i'm too childish and immature to be a grown up. Anyway i was just thinking that as a late birthday present you could leave me some love aka review. I'm just throwing the idea out there take it or leave it. lol! thanks! Bye**_

_**-Lightfeatherxa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters sadly.**

**A/N**

**Hey you guys. Here's another chapter. It wasn't beta'd by anybody so please i would deeply appreciate if you ignore all the mistakes you are going to come through. I wanted to upload it to you, later i'll upload the beta version of it, i just don't know when. Sorry. **

**A big thanks to indiehope, unicorn i love you for reading everything. And to Pinky who manages to understand the chapter using google translator. Let me tell you something, i don't know to what language google translates this but i can assure it's not spanish. **

**And above all a big thanks to everybody who put this story on alert and who left a review. They make me happy.**

**Capitulo 4: Before the night is trough, I wanna do bad things with you**

By the time I got to my apartment I didn't even bother to say hi to all the people gathered round my living room. Alice, Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch drinking beer and laughing. I was cool with it. Both Rosalie and Em had a key to my front door. They were welcome whenever they wanted to come. And most of the time we hanged out at my place because it was the one where we didn't have to care how much noise we made because I was currently neighbor-less.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice say really excited. She was smiling and I hated her for that. I didn't want to ruin everybody's night, but there was no way in hell that I was going out that evening. I was not going to go when my boss was gonna be there. I just, no! I refused! I was not going!

"I'm not coming tonight. Have fun" I said like a complete bitch before slamming my bedroom door and letting my bag fall on the floor. I went straight to my bed and let me fall face down on the mattress.

"What do you mean you are not going Bella?" Alice's voice filled my room after she opened the door. I could hear her being disappointed and sad. I was really sorry, but I just wasn't going. Jasper was going to be there and he was really excited to spend time with Alice so she was not gonna miss me.

"I'm sorry Al" was all I said my voice muffled against my mattress.

"But I just came back. I really want you to come with us, it's going to be a really fun night" I was sure of it. It just wasn't going to be a fun night to _me_. Just to them. I could already picture Mr. Masen all perfect staring at me with a disgusted expression the whole night. Or worse I could picture him dancing and making out with a hot blonde bimbo. And then I would see them leave together and I would be heartbroken because I'd know they'd spend the night together. I was so pathetic it was actually disgusting to watch. The man was my boss. _Boss! _I could not get sad or angry or whatever the fuck I felt for imagining him with another woman. Of course he was going to be with many, _many_ women, he was the most gorgeous man in the planet and he was powerful and rich, every single straight woman would give anything to spend even just a night with him.

"Alice I'm so sorry. We can do something tomorrow night I promise" I assured her sitting on my bed watching her whole sad expression at full display. I had to be strong. She would eventually forgive me.

"Okay, I understand" was all Ali said before leaving my room letting me there to drown in guilt and disappointment on myself. I was such a selfish, awful friend.

"What the fuck Bella?" okay…this was not good. "You are going to come with us tonight and you don't have the option of saying no" bossy much Rose?

"Rose I'm not coming. I already told Alice we can do something tomorrow night" I explained to her. Although I knew talking to Rose was not talking to Alice. Rosalie didn't precisely know what being understanding and sweet meant.

"May I ask the reason for your totally shitty and bitchy attitude?" I shook my head. I was not going to tell her. She was going to kick my ass if she knew I wasn't going because of a man. "Let me put it this way: give me a good valid reason for this negative attitude towards celebrating the fact that the person that is almost your sister is back to live with us for a while, _now!_"

"Edward is coming" I blurted out. Fuck I was so weak near Rose. There was a good reason why she was a kickass lawyer. She was plain scary. Her eyes narrowed while she kept on looking straight at me. _Shit, shit, shit_ I was in trouble I could feel it.

"_That_ is your reason?" her voice was full of incredulity. I slowly nodded. "You have three seconds to get on your feet and go tell Alice you are coming tonight or I swear Bella Marie you are going to regret staying home"

"But Rose, are you kidding me? He's going to be there I can't be there too. Please don't make me go" I begged desperately. I couldn't believe I was begging, but I was _that_ desperate.

"Bella this is amazing, picture it like this, if things go the right way tonight you could be moaning his name till the sun comes out" that would be so…that would be nothing. It was not going to happen. I shook my head again.

"Rose that is mean even for you, feeding me with hope and rainbows. He's fucking perfect Rose, he would never be with someone like me" I said totally defeated, reality hitting me like a ton of bricks. Why would he be with me? I was so plain, so average, it didn't make sense.

"You are into him that much, huh?" I nodded. Yes I was so mesmerized by him. But it was more than just how gorgeous he was and certainly I didn't precisely care about his money or status, it was something else. Something drawn me to him. It was extremely stupid, it was being plain masochist.

"I don't even know why, you know? It's really stupid Rose. But I just…I don't know." I tried to explain failing miserably.

"Bella listen to me for a second. I don't know if anything can happen between you too. All I know is that you are as fucking gorgeous as any skinny bitch you may see in the front cover of some fashion magazine. And the difference between them and you is that you actually have brains. And you are a wholeheartedly amazing person. Edward is kind of stupid most of the time, but he should totally top himself if he didn't realize what you are worth. So stop complaining and being annoying about your looks and the fact that he is indeed quite gorgeous because staying here, hiding will take you anywhere. And besides is quite pathetic. So get on your feet, go tell Alice that you are coming and then try the awesome costume we picked for you" my head snapped up to look at Rose totally panicking.

"Costume?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"It's a costume party and you are going to look like a hot ass bitch my friend" _shit_.

**000**

"I can't believe I let you guys make me wear this. I look like a dwarf into BDSM" I complained. Alice and Rosalie had picked a Catwoman costume for me. It was ridiculous, seriously, that kind of shit only looked good on Michelle Pfeiffer or Halle Berry. I was wearing black leather leggings, a black corset with the straps so tight I could barely breathe, knee high, high heels black leather boots and a black mask that went from the top of my head to where my nose started only letting the street walker make up I was wearing on my eyes show.

"What are you talking about? You look smoking hot Bella, stop complaining" It was really easy for her to say, she was Rosalie Hale aka the hottest most gorgeous woman in the entire world. She looked hot and perfect in everything. Especially in the naughty cop costume she was wearing. She had black leather pants and a black leather shirt with a belt resting on her hips in a way that if I was a lesbian I would be drooling over her. From it a pair of handcuffs hanged. She had one of those police sticks in her hand, a pair of aviator sunglasses hiding those stunning blue eyes and a cop hat on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of killer black high heels and I really _really_ wanted to be like her.

"She's right Bells, you look really nice, and that bothers me, you should wear the sweat shirt I have in the car" Emmett said suddenly stopping on the sidewalk where we were walking from his car to this big fancy nightclub where the party was taking place. Apparently one of Rose's clients was the owner of the place and had invited her and whomever she wanted to bring. There was going to be lot of celebrities and important people for what I was told. "Give me a second, I'm gonna go grab it and be back in a second" he said enthusiastically before letting Rose's hand go.

"You come here Emmett! Do not dare ruining all the work Alice and I did tonight" Rosalie said in her distinctive bossy way.

"But babe…" Em complained, I really wanted to hug him. He was like this huge little boy. I loved him and besides, I really wanted that sweat shirt. I would look decent wearing it and not like the bad attempt of a sexy person like Alice and Rosalie had made me look.

"Okay, you want to bring Bella your sweatshirt even though she's not a little girl and you are not supposed to be so overprotective of her?" Emmett nodded satisfied his plea worked "go, it's a shame you won't have the chance to play with these" Rosalie said in a nonchalant manner while she played with the handcuffs hanging on her hips. Em's eyes widened realizing there was no way in hell Rose was going to let him win anything.

"Oh, that's mean baby" Emmett chocked out. I didn't want to know the images his mind was being flooded with.

"That's not mean Emmett, those are the measure I have to take so you won't ruin everything, we just want Bella to be happy and what would make Bella happy is fucking her boss" _oh god_. A couple passing right next to us dressed as Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan stared at me without even trying to be subtle about the fact that they just heard _that_ about me and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. "So stop trying to get in the way. That's not an option" nobody said anything and we just kept walking towards the night club.

"Hey guys!" we turned around to find Alice running towards us looking completely stunning. Ugh! I hated them both. No, that's not true, but I'd really like to be able to hate them both. She was wearing a gypsy costume. She had a white ruffled blouse under a purple, blue and gold dress with a pretty tight corset top. A green piece of fabric hanged from around her hips to her left leg till the middle of her thigh giving a pretty seductive vibe. She had a purple bandana on her head and big golden hoop earring matching all the golden bracelets she was wearing on her wrists. She was wearing killer purple high heels and she looked quite gorgeous and not short at all. "I thought I was going to miss you before you get in" she said a little bit breathless. How can a person run in those shoes? It was beyond my ability to comprehend. _They are something you are not familiar with and it's called 'graceful'. Please, do not even mention it._ "Bella you look hot and beautiful tonight" she said warmly before engulfing me in a big hug. And how can I be mad with her when she does stuff like that?

"Thank you Ali, you too" I let her know. She took a bow making me smile bigger.

"That's the spirit, I promise you look amazing Bells" Rose said softly into my ear before tying our arms together and starting to walk to the big nightclub called 'New Moon.'

We didn't face any obstacles to get in. Rosalie said her name and two gigantic men dressed in fancy suits let us in without hesitation, even _smiling_ at us. I didn't want to know which were the charges Rose's client was facing, but he seemed pretty grateful to her. The building inside was ridiculously big. The Dj was blasting a Katy Perry song and I could feel the walls vibrating because of how loud the music was. There were colorful lights pointing everywhere, turning off and on constantly, making me dizzy. I could already smell the sweat and the alcohol in the air. A girl dressed as a kinky fairy passed right in front of me while a man dressed up as Elvis Presley was playing with his hand under her skirt. I shrived involuntarily before realizing Rose, Em and Alice were yelling at each other to hear their voices above the music. All Alice gave me was a gesture with her arm to follow her. I was going to when my phone started to vibrate on my hand. I took a look at the screen to find a new message from Jasper.

_Bella come to the VIP –J_

When I looked back up I found I was alone. Where did they go? I was surrounded by people in crazy costumes dancing, and kissing and screaming. What did I do? I hated those kinds of places even more when I found myself completely alone and not having a single idea where to go. _Okay, so Jasper said he was in the VIP I should head there and then wait there till I can spot the rest of the guys_. _You have to get to the VIP first dummy. I know! Okay? I already fucking know! _

"Hello there, would you like to dance?" I heard a deep dangerous voice in my ear. I turned around to find a pretty attractive man with a dazzling smile on his face. He was quite gorgeous but he didn't seem trustworthy. Something about him told me I should go to the VIP better.

"I don't think so, sorry" I tried to apologize. I felt bad for saying no. Maybe later when I found my friends and I felt more comfortable with the whole place. He pouted exaggeratedly at me. It actually made me smile. He had blonde hair tied in a short ponytail; he was dressed as a vampire. He was actually wearing pretty casual clothes: a jean, a white T-shirt and a denim jacket but he had fake fangs and a terrifying look. That gave the costume away.

"Why is that? Just one dance, it seems fair" he said insistently. I thought about it for a second, I really had to go and find my friends. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I need to find my friends now, maybe later" That was good enough right? Like…the maybe later, it gave him hope of having a chance in a little while. _Give him hope? Oh-em-gee! this is hilarious the guy is totally gorgeous and you are giving him hope? You should be thanking him and saying yes without a doubt. Shut up!_

"How about you dance with me and then we could _both_ look for your friends? We are both here now, maybe later I can't find you and something tells me I can't just let you go like that" another big smile appeared on his face. Why did he make me shiver with some kind of fear just by smiling at me? _That's because you are weird and stupid. Yeah…maybe. Go for it you fucking ding dong! Ding dong? What the fuck?_

"Yeah I guess that sounds good" He offered me his hand and I took it. He motioned me to start walking and I could feel him immediately walking really close behind me.

"I'm James by the way" he said in a soft voice in my ear making my whole body shook involuntarily for a second.

"Bella" I replied turning my head a little for him to hear me.

"Indeed" was all he said making me blush. I hated that stupid blush it gave me away every single time.

James and I danced a couple of songs. He seemed really nice actually. He kept smiling at me, he never tried to touch me in places where you may consider indecent for two people who just met and he kept saying compliments in my year. I was having fun but the best of all I had totally forgot the fact that my boss was there probably having fun with another person.

"I love this song" he said when We Found Love started to sound through the speakers. I snorted a little before giggling. I never giggled, why did he do that? Maybe because he was stunning and the fact that he wanted to be with me made me feel pretty and desired and I really loved those feelings. "What? Why are you laughing?" he asked smiling in a boyish way making him look suddenly all young and sweet. He was older than me, I didn't ask his age but he was somewhere near the thirties more than the twenties like me.

"Nothing" I said completely failing at the attempt of hiding my smile.

"Bella you are hurting me. Are you laughing at me?" he asked pretending to be hurt. I locked my arms tightly around his neck before shaking my head.

"It made me laugh you said you like a Rihanna song so enthusiastically, sorry" I apologized still smiling. He didn't say anything and just kept dancing with me.

A song later I was already thinking about my friends. I wanted to find them. I could dance and spend the rest of the night with James later.

"James, I want to go find my friends" I screamed loudly above the music. He nodded and took my hand before starting to walk.

**000**

"Bella, where were you? We turned around and you were gone" I nodded at Alice who seemed pretty worried.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just got distracted and then I couldn't find you guys" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, you are back now. Have fun!" She exclaimed loudly before waltzing towards a couple of people gathered together. I lift up my gaze to find Jasper frantically waving at me. I waved back at him. He looked happy, he was wearing a cowboy costume that made me laugh because I was not so sure how much of a costume was, it seemed more like an outfit he would wear commonly when he went back to visit friends and family in Texas. He looked so normal and skinny compared to Emmett who was dressed in a boxer costume. It really suited him.

"Hi Bella! What's up?" he asked happily. I wasn't even able to answer when my eyes focused on Mr. Masen, he was wearing black suit pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair was the usual bronze mess and his eyes shined deeply in the dark club. He looked so hot and handsome and perfect. He looked sinful and nobody could even compare to him.

"All fine, and you?" I answered distractedly. "Hello Mr. Masen" I said hi totally terrified. He didn't seem anymore friendly than usual, which meant he was not friendly at all.

"Ms Swan" he answered back.

"What are you dress up as?" I heard Rosalie ask Edward who shifted uncomfortably next to the nightclub's wooden bar.

"Me" he said doubting a little.

"Oh we are so lucky!" Rose exclaimed we some kind of relief tone. What was going on with her? "today I went to the store and I asked them _like_ why would they recommend me and they said they had pretty amazing Edward Masen' costumes and I was really close of choosing one. It's so nice I didn't we would've totally clash" Edward's expression changed completely to an annoyed one, while Jasper and Emmett couldn't hold back the laughter.

"That's not funny Rosalie" _oh no!_ You must never call Rose Rosalie to her face.

"Yes it was you uptight jackass" was it just me or this was getting a little bit violent?

"I need a drink" I apologized myself and went straight to the bar. The bartender was a twenty-one year old mom who work in a coffee shop during the day and in the club at night so she could take care of her three years old little girl. I guess it was his motherly feeling or something like that, but she felt sorry for me and the panic attack I was suffering from the fact Mr. Masen was there too and being his usual self so the tequila shots and the very strong drinks kept coming and for free. I honestly lost count somewhere between my fifth tequila shot and my third gin and tonic. What I knew was that James was suddenly next to me again and asking for another dance. I didn't say no. Actually I said yes in a very excited way. But I felt something was wrong when the music suddenly felt a little far away and the grip on my hand was strong at the point where it hurt. I was drunk and I couldn't even think what exactly was going on.

"What? Where are we James?" I asked totally buzzed with the alcohol. I couldn't point where we were, but I knew it was outside. It was cold and wet; it had probably been raining the whole time we were inside the nightclub. I felt his hand grip tightly my waist before slamming his body to mine and then making my back collapse against the cold alley wall. I felt a deep sharp pain run through my shoulder. "No, James, let me go, I want to go back inside" I complained hoping he would apologized and just let me go. Instead of it I felt his tongue trace fervently my jawline and the left side of my neck. I tried to scream but his hand grabbed my neck chocking me enough for me to not be able to make a sound.

"Bella, just relax honey, we are going to have a little fun, that's all" I was cold and I couldn't think straight. I knew I was in danger, I knew I had to run or scream or fight, but I just couldn't move. I was barely able to breathe and James was strong. "I can feel you wanting it too" no! I didn't want anything to do with him. I just wanted to go back with my friends and then go home and be safe in my bed. I grabbed his shirt with my hands and tried to push him away but his response was only a deep growl followed by a sardonic laugh. "I'm not going anywhere Bella" he whispered in my year.

At that moment I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes before being completely impossible for me to see anything. All I could think in that second was that it was better that way; at least I would not see him. I would not see his face, his expression, and those amber deep dangerous eyes. A loud sob escaped my mouth and then my cheeks started to get wet with the tears falling. "Don't cry Bella, don't cry, I promise you are going to have just as many fun as me. We are going to have a really good time. You are so hot and sexy, I just need to have you Bella but you won't say yes all by yourself. See it as me making you a favor" I started to sob uncontrollably shaking my legs and putting all the strength left on my hands to push him away. It wasn't enough. I was completely doomed there. I was not going to be able to escape; I was drunk and tired and scared. He was stronger and determined. "Stop resisting you bitch!" He screamed in a deep low voice before smashing my back once again against the cold wet bricks.

"Stop touching her you fucker!" I heard before my body was set free from James' grasp. I stood there for a second not knowing what was going on, I had so many tears in my eyes that I needed to run my hands through them to see something. I was sure I was hallucinating, something like my mind defending itself from the awful thing it was going on and I was imagining everything. I saw Mr. Masen, Edward, my boss, collide his fist against James' jaw making him trip and fall. "Fuck! That fucking hurts!" Edward screamed loudly while shaking his hand fast in the air.

"Who do you think you are, you fucker?" James growled before starting to get on his feet. No! He was going to hurt Edward; I was not going to let him. I was going to be stronger and faster this time.

"Go away!" I screamed frantically before standing in front of Mr. Masen with my arms extended at both sides in a way of not letting James pass through me.

"Ms. Swan, move aside please" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you" I whispered to him, his emerald green eyes deep and full of feelings as always. I tried to spot the disgust or the hurt but I found completely different things, I didn't know what they were, but they were different from the usual, maybe admiration, confusion, something like that.

"_awww_ you guys are so cute" James mocked us now standing on his feet wiping the thread of blood that hanged from his lip away. "Now why don't you knight in a shining armor turn around and go your way while me and Bella finish our business alone?" he asked as if that was an option. Edward laughed. Just like that, was he being serious? Did he seriously think it was the right time to laugh? "What is so funny golden boy?" James asked clearly annoyed with Edward.

"Let me put it this way you miserable bastard, you turn around and go your way or I swear to you I'll fucking kill you. No, that'd be a lie, half block down here I have three of my security men waiting for me, I can easily whistle and they'll be the ones that'll kill you. Money buys everything, even freedom so I don't precisely have a problem there" James looked at us, first Edward then me over and over again. He was deciding what to do. I really wanted for him to go away and leave us alone.

"It will not end like this son of a bitch, trust me, I always keep my word" James threat before turning around and starting to walk down the alley.

"I hope you are smarter than that!" Mr. Masen shouted before a loud silence filled the alley. Then everything sunk in. I was about to be raped, I was…I, James was going to rape me and I wouldn't have been able to do anything. _Nothing_. If Edward didn't show up I just…my body started to shook before incontrollable sobs started to fill the air. My legs let go and I was falling when I felt a pair of arms held me.

"Sshhh…it's over" I nodded, I knew that. I knew it was over but it didn't make it any easier. "Let's get you home" what? No, I needed to go back with my friends.

"No, no I have to go back in, I have to find the rest" I mumbled, the alcohol completely taking over. Ugh, when did I think drinking tequila was a good idea? Never. Again.

"That's not up to discussion miss swan, I'm taking you home"

"No! You don't understand I came here with them I have to go back with them" I tried to explained myself.

"no, you are the one who doesn't understand, you are getting on my car now, and I'm taking you home and I'm no man of negotiations, no when I have the power" I tried to step away from him but his hand gripped mine determinedly and then he started dragging me through the alley towards the street. He didn't say anything when he opened the door of the fanciest car I've ever seen. It was black and shiny and I thought I saw an Aston Martin symbol on it.

"I like your car. It's pretty" he let a laugh escaped his mouth. And I smiled widely focusing my eyes on him.

"Pretty is not a compliment when you refer to a car like this Ms. Swan" he let me know. I only nodded before getting in.

We didn't precisely talk on the way back to my place. I tried to start a conversation several times but he refused to answer saying I was tired that I should just be quiet. The fact that it was so silent made me hear him swear under his breath every time his hand gripped firmly the steering-wheel. It was swollen and that made me feel terrible. Like the man didn't hate me enough. I should probably go the next day and say I was quitting, it would be the best idea, for both of us, for my emotional sanity and for his tolerance levels. He started driving extremely fast, but when I told him that if he kept that pace I'd be throwing up all over his fancy leather seats he was a granny on the road. Talking about a man loving his car, some people said when a man spends so much money and takes so much care of an object such as a car it's his way to compensate the lack of luck in some other departments aka penis.

By the time we arrived to my place I was still as hammered as I had been the whole night since I bonded deeply with the bartender. She was really cool, but she was too nice by giving me those free shots. I tried to think in a coherent way, considering I had my boss with me but it was like the ideas were determined to not make sense.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked in an overly hopeful voice. He shook his head slowly.

"No miss Swan, I think you should go inside and rest" I wanted to throw a tantrum there, stomping my foot on the floor of his car and screaming that I wanted him to get inside with me, but that would destroy every single chance of that happening. Instead I made my F1 mind go from 0 to 60 in 3.5 and I was not quoting Rihanna. Okay, maybe I was, but she just kind of fits every situation.

"But your hand, I insist please, come on in and I'll take care of it in a minute" _pretty pretty preeeeeeeeetty please?_ _You are so annoying it's unbelievable. Funny thing who says that, bitch. Brat. Hoe. Ding dong. Stop saying that! _Mr. Masen let out a deep breath but he eventually turned off the car and opened the door to step out of it.

"Do not move" he said in his usual bossy tone. I loved that tone, I imagined him saying stuff like 'open your legs' 'take off your clothes' 'come now baby' all in that same voice and tone and it made me wet in a second. _Geez! I was so weak next to him. So, so weak. Pathetic! Yeah…I agree. _He came fast from around the car before opening my door and helping me got out. "I don't want you falling face flat on the floor and losing a tooth" _oh my lord!_ He was helping me because he thought I was the clumsiest person in the world. The saddest part was probably the fact that he was right.

"Thank you" I mumbled before smiling really big when his hand didn't let go of mine after we were both out of the car. "You know what? Thank you so much, you are _so_ amazing!" I exclaimed enthusiastically when the spirit of Alice invade my body and soul. And without even realizing it I was hugging him tightly. I could feel him stiffen a little before hugging me back. "Come on in" I invited him in an overexcited tone after I abruptly let go of him.

"Thank you Miss Swan" he said politely before stepping inside my apartment. I smiled at him when I saw him walking inside my place. It was a situation I never thought it'd happen. I was really eager to see him lying on my bed. The night was pretty weird itself and it was also pretty fucked up so I was going to take Rose's word and hope to end it moaning his name 'till the sun came out.

"Call me Bella silly" I said smiling widely at him "seriously, Ms Swan sounds so formal and work-alike we are not at work, we are at my place, and we are supposed to have fun!" I tried to explain to him "can I touch your hair?" I asked suddenly. Oh, fuck me; the alcohol was leaving me without any filter. That was Rose's area of expertise, not mine. I was going to end up jumping from a cliff the next day when I remembered all the stuff I was saying.

"eh-uh you want to…?" he asked confused and awkwardly pointing at his hair. I nodded enthusiastically "I guess" I squeaked like a five year old child receiving the news she was going to Disneyland for her birthday and then I run my hand through the bronze messy hair. It was soft and it felt like amazing sex. A moan escape my mouth at the images of him fucking me while my hands where tugging at his hair.

"It's so perfect, I dream of that hair so much" I whispered not soft enough for him to not hear me.

"Ms Swan I think you should just rest" what? Was he crazy? No-uh there was no way in hell I was not going to enjoy the fact that he was at my place, at night, while I was hammered and in a catwoman costume. _I'm sorry Eddie sweetie but we are going to have fun._

"No" I denied his suggestion "I'm going to go grab some ice for your hand, please make yourself comfortable" I invited him motioning to my living room, specifically my couch. His face was full of confusion and he seemed lost, like he could not decide what was the right thing to do and what was the wrong one. _Go ahead you silly boy, sit on my couch and by that I mean make yourself comfortable without any clothes on while I pretend to go grab a pack of ice for you when instead I'm going to go to my closet and find that extremely expensive lingerie Alice gave me for my birthday last year. Actually, that was a pretty good idea. Yes it was, yes alcohol I agree with you, it was. _

I went to my kitchen and grabbed a pair of ice cubes from my freezer before wrapping them in a towel. I didn't give it much thought and just went back to my living room. Mr. Masen looked pretty uncomfortable sitting on my jade green cushions looking everywhere like a ninja was going to come out and chopped him into pieces.

"Here" I let him know sitting next to him. I realized I was not close enough so I just came closer until the whole side of my leg was touching the whole side of his. I pressed the towel and the ice cubes carefully on his knuckles although he still complained a little. "I was careful" I snapped at him. I was really trying to be all gentle and he still winced and cursed under his breath that was being ungrateful.

"If by careful you mean pretending to be a judge and smashing the fucking ice like a gavel asking everybody to be quiet, then yes you are Ms Swan you are extremely careful" I could not believe that.

"I'm sorry! But I think the problem here is that you are a total baby" I clarified the facts. His whole face turned into an annoyed expression. "Don't do that, please" I asked softly pressing my finger on the wrinkles on his nose. He immediately soften the expression causing a big smile to appear on my face "that's much better" I said satisfied. "I'm going to go and make myself more comfortable, I'll be back in like a second" he nodded not even looking at me. I stood up and started to walk towards my bedroom. "Oh, and Mr. Masen" I called him before getting there. He turned around to look at me confused. "_Rawr!_" I growl scratching with my hand the air. I was going to jump from a cliff, I could feel it. I could see how that was my last night on earth.

I run all excited like a child making something she knew she shouldn't but she was still trying to do it without getting caught. I took my cellphone from under my corset and started dialing Rose. I didn't have to wait at all, because she answered immediately.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" She asked obviously annoyed by my sudden disappearance. A little giggle escaped my mouth while I grab my phone even tighter. "Why are you laughing? You were really drunk Bella, is everything okay?" I nodded only to realize she could not see me.

"Yes Rose, he's here" I whispered to her.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm in the bathroom but it's still pretty loud here, speak loudly please" I pressed my phone to my lips and let a little laugh escape my mouth before talking again.

"He's here with me Rose. I'm gonna wear the present Alice gave me. He'll be surprised" hell yeah he was going to be surprised, luckily in a good way.

"Wait a second. Who's there? Edward? And what do you mean the present Alice gave you? The Agent Provocateur lingerie?!" If Rose was surprised then Edward was going to die. He'll die in the sweet mercy of my infallible seduction skills and mind-blowingly sexy garments.

"Yes! He'll love it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Bella you know I'm all for it, but please be careful, do not do or say something I would not do or say and you know there's a lot of stuff you can do by me saying that" she was right, Rose was blunt and she had no filter, if there was something she would not say then it was something nobody should say.

"I promise, I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow Rose" I mumbled a bye before throwing my phone to my bed and started looking the drawers. When I found the gift I was looking for I could not contain my emotion. Somehow the tequila shots were really excited about doing it. It was a bra and matching panties from a ridiculously expensive lingerie brand. They were black with some fuchsia details. The bra had completely made of lace. The cups where see through with some pretty beautiful and delicate flower details. It had two neon fuchsia straps on either side that kept the bra from falling and a cute ribbon between my breasts. The panties where made with the same material as the cups. It was see through with the same delicate flower details and a shining fushcia cross in the front. Like it was a pirate treasure map and the X showed where the treasure was. I loved them. Why did I never use them before? _Probably because you haven't fucked anybody who was worth wearing it in the last year. Oh wait! I don't remember you actually fucking anybody in the last year._ _Shut the fuck up! _

I looked at myself in the mirror and for the first time in a really long time I felt beautiful and sexy. I felt desirable and hot. I ran my hands through my brown messy hair one time before deciding it was time to walk out of my room. To grab the bull by its horns. I was ready! I was going to make it!

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I was looking for something comfortable" I apologized. By the time Edward turned around his whole face changed. His jaw hanged open and his eyes were wide open. It was hard for him to swallow by the way his Adam apple bobbed in his throat.

"wha-what are you wearing Ms. Swan?" he said completely shocked looking at me in a complete disbelief manner. That was part of the reaction I was hoping. Now would be the time where he should get on his feet grab me from my under my legs and take me to my bed to have wild, crazy, amazing sex the rest of the night. Why was his still sitting? Wrong Mr. Masen, wrong, wrong, wrong…

"Oh this? It's nothing, just my comfortable pj's" I say pointing at my underwear. He shook his head a little.

"No, it's not you, go and change yourself" no, I was not going to do that.

"I don't want to" I refused. Yes! It was my place, I was going to do what I wanted, and he was not going to boss me around, not there. Not that night.

"I think you should, you had a lot to drink and you are going to regret this tomorrow morning" I let out a frustrated sigh escape my lips before feeling like I was about to cry. He should at least feel something. I was right; I was so plain he didn't like me. He didn't feel anything, because I was not a supermodel or an actress or whoever perfect woman he fucked. I was plain ol' Bella.

"I was not going to regret it! I'm going to go and quit, because I already made a fool of myself tonight! But this was what was going to make it worth it. You are ruining everything!" I shouted totally mortified and humiliated.

"What do you mean you are going to quit? You can't just quit!" he said obviously annoyed. I was standing there in crazy expensive lingerie and he was just focusing on me quitting? That was all that mattered to him? Did I not make him feel _anything_?

"Yes I can and that's what I'm going to do" I supported my previous statement. It was true I could not work for him anymore. I just couldn't.

"Why?" why? There were so many reasons. I couldn't state them all. And a lot of them I could not tell him, I was drunk but not drunk enough to say them out loud.

"Just because" I shouted pathetically feeling like I was about to cry. My vision was already blurry for all the tears welling at my eyes.

"That's not a reason Ms. Swan, you have to give me a reason" he insisted in a bossy way. But this time it didn't turn me on, or made me like him more, it made me feel even more pathetic. He was able to focus on work when his assistant was standing practically nude in front of him.

"I don't, just go away and leave me alone!" I screamed before turning around and starting to walk fast towards my bedroom. I didn't make it when I felt his hand grip my wrist.

"Stay still" he asked in a whisper near my ears. The tears on my eyes decided that moment was really good to start falling. I could not disagree more with them. But I couldn't help it. What was he doing? How much more could he humiliate and mortify me? "This is so wrong, so wrong" he whispered again before his fingers gently brushed the skin on my back. Just between my shoulders. I felt a sharp pain running through it to the rest of my body. A let a little pain squeak leave my lips. And the tears started to fall faster. "This can't happen. This should not happen" he said softly again before his hand put my hair aside and the other gently caressed my skin. "This is your bedroom?" he asked sweetly. He had never talked to me like that. It was soft, and sweet and caring. I only nodded. "Please, go in" he asked while his hand caressed my hair one more time. I started to walk to my bedroom.

"Where?" I managed to choke out. The voice completely awkward because of the crying. I've cried a lot for what was supposed to be a 'fun night'. Yeah, definitely, Alice, Rosalie and I didn't have the same concept.

"Bed" he answered softly. "Please don't cry" I could hear his voice almost sad. Why was he sad? Why was he the way he was? Why was I so mesmerized by him? Everything was so fucked up. "Can you please rest face down?" I nodded. I didn't even know what was really going on. I knew it was something about my back. It hurt there. It was just…James. That was where he smashed me against the wall back at the alley. I sobbed loudly one more time. "_Bella_, please don't cry. Please" even though he seemed almost begging, what made me stop was my name coming out of his mouth. It was said in a soft way. The way his tongue rolled around the l's it was…I could hear him say it all day and night long for the rest of my life and I would never get tired of it. I would never get tired of _him_. "I'm coming in a minute okay?" he asked. I nodded slightly before carefully laying on my bed face down like he asked. I could hear him on my bathroom, going through the drawers.

"Is everything okay?" I asked not being even sure I wanted to know. I just…I didn't know what I wanted.

"It's going to be okay" He said. "It'll feel cold" he warned me before something cold touch my back sending a wave of relief through my entire body. I didn't even realize how much it hurt. "Is it better?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes" I whispered softly. I was getting too tired, the alcohol sending me directly to sleep. "Thank you" I mumbled to him.

"For what? For making you cry?" he asked in a soft voice too. He sounded concentrated, or maybe lost in thought. He sounded kind of far away.

"It's not your fault; you don't have to like me. You don't have to find me attractive or anything" I explained. That was right I was just mad because he didn't feel what I hoped he would. But it wasn't his fault. He was entitled to it. He was entitled to not feel absolutely anything.

"It's not like that" he said. But I didn't care. I was tired, too tired. And the way his hand touched softly my skin, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Okay" I said half asleep.

"Ms. Swan, Bella" he corrected himself making me smile a little. I made a sound to encourage him to keep talking. "Don't quit" why? I wanted to ask him that, why didn't he let me quit? What did it change to him? But I was not even able to keep my eyes open anymore.

"I'm sleepy" I said. I couldn't even think anymore.

"Say you won't quit" he insisted one more time. If that was what would make him happy I'd gladly comply. I'd do anything for him so I just nodded. "And you are wrong, you are completely wrong" I was not sure what was he talking about, but I couldn't even form the question in my head to clarify that. "Sleep well Bella" I tried to answer a 'you too', but I just couldn't. I was barely awake when I felt a pair of soft lips press against the bare skin of my neck and then a blanket covering me. He didn't like me, he didn't sleep with me, but he didn't let me go either. He wanted me to stay and that night realizing that meant the world to me.

**A/N**

**I hope you ejoyed it. A big shoutout to Tinsley Warren and LegendaryDiamon you guys are amazing. **

**If you review my phone makes a funny beep and i love it. So review. lol Thanks so much.**

**-Lightfeatherxa**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight, lucky SM does.**

******A/N**

**Hey guys! i'm back sooner this time. Probably i'll be uploading much sooner now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**As always thanks so much to my unicorn (indiehope) and Pinky, both of them deal with me in real life, i really can't understand why. lol.**

**Thanks so so so x 100000000 much for your reviews, and for pressing the follow and/or favorite box downhere. Means a whole big lot!**

**If you want to check the outfits go to my profile there's the link of my blog. is actually the name of the story tenthicklayers and the blogspot stuff after. I'm going to post teasers and whatever things i feel like too. **

**I never rec a song for the chapters but i listened to Brand New Day the Aly Michalka version of The Sting song all the time while writing it. **

**Now, enjoy!**

**P.s. I'm so so sorry for all the mistakes. No beta. **

**Chapter 5: How could it be that what you need the most can leave you feeling just like a ghost?**

The sun coming through the open windows made me wince a little before I even opened my eyes. I felt cold and my head was completely killing me. Very slowly images from the night before came back flooding my mind entirely. James. Mr. Masen, the alley scene. I embarrassing myself 'till the point of no return. Everything came back and I felt a sob choking on my throat. I was almost raped last night. My boss had been extremely nice and he had extremely humiliated me both at the same time. It hurt, everything hurt.

"Bella sweetie" I opened my eyes widely to find Rose laying on the bed next to me hugging me. In that second I completely lost it and a deep sob escaped my throat while I hugged Rose for dear life. "Oh Bella…" she didn't even try to tell me I should not be crying. She just hugged me back and pet my hair like an older sister would do.

"Rose I messed up" I confessed, my voice raspy, my headache growing worse and worse.

"No you didn't Bella. Nothing was your fault, absolutely anything" She insisted with a stern voice. I shook my head frantically.

"I said I didn't want him and he still didn't let go. I couldn't run away Rose" I was not sure Rosalie was even capable of crying but I was quite sure something wet fell on the top of my head, like a tear. "I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry I should've stayed with you" She sighed loudly. It was like she was trying to clear her mind and her voice for a second.

"Bella I don't know who that James is, but it was not your fault. I don't know how but he is going to pay. Take my word for it and Bella I beg you, yes Bella I'm begging here you don't ever apologize for something it wasn't your fault. Never Bella" I nodded. She was right. It was not my fault. That James was a complete lunatic and if it wasn't for Mr. Masen I had no idea where I'd be, even after what happened I still owed him.

"How do you know about James, Rose?" I asked realizing I have never said his name before.

"Edward, he called Jasper after he left your apartment to let us know what happened and that you may need someone with you when you woke up today" I curled even more against Rose and tried to calm myself. That had been extremely sweet and nice but then again he had said _no_. He just…he said no. That moment someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Rose invited.

"Bells?" I didn't even need to look up to recognize that voice. I let go of Rose and ran fast to the huge person standing on my bedroom door. I felt two strong arms hugging me tightly and lifting me easily from the ground. Another loud sob escaped my mouth before I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Bella baby, are you okay?" I nodded against Emmett's neck. "I swear Bella if ever something happens to you I'll just…I couldn't take it. You have been my best friend since forever you are my other half; don't ever let something happen to you. Promise me" I wasn't even sure I could speak. Emmett's voice was determined but broken at the same time. He was in pain, full of worry like the older brother he was to me.

"I promise" I said in a little voice tugging my arms even more tightly around his neck. "I promise Em" I confirmed. I knew it hurt him to see me like this and something that was more important to me than my own well-being; was knowing Emmett was okay.

"I was worried sick Bella. When your boss called I tried to find this James guy, I was going to hit him so hard not even his family was going to recognize him, but I couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be seen" I nodded while Em let go of me and put my feet back on the ground.

"It doesn't matter now. Luckily Mr. Masen was there to help me. He really saved me there" I said while trying to erase the awful images of all the stupid things I've said and done the night before. _My Boss probably thinks I'm the most ridiculous stupid woman in the whole wide world. You kind of are ding dong. This is not a good time bitch, go the fuck away._

"I guess I won't beat him senseless after all. The guy is kind of funny to watch, it's like he has a stick shove up his ass all day long. Doesn't babe?" Emmett asked Rosalie before making an impression of Mr. Masen. He had his back stiff and walked like he just got down of a horse after being riding it for hours.

"Em! Don't do that!" I complained not even being able to think of the possibility of simply enjoying watching at Emmett trying to act like Mr. Masen, even though it was quite hilarious.

"Bella, it's funny!" Rose shouted a little before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Emmett is right Edward is fucking stiff as a stick most of the time, it's like he is eighty years old instead of twenty-something" yes, she was right. He was kind of rigid most of the time. But Jasper said he was laid back when they were younger. I was sure that person was still somewhere and I really as in really _really_ wanted to see that side of him. Even more, I wanted to be the one that bring it back out.

"Maybe he's gay. Oh, I know! Maybe he just came of the closet and walks like that because his new guy has this huge co-" I wasn't even going to let him finish that thought. I screamed a little totally horrified with the images flooding my mind.

"Shut up you both! You" I accused pointing at Emmett "are just jealous because he is fucking perfect and you Hale, you are fucking annoyed because he thinks you are a bitch. Both of you…I hate you!" I screamed dramatically and totally joking before stomping out of my bedroom still hearing the laugh of Rosalie and Emmett inside of it. "And thank you both for making me forget!" I screamed so they could hear me before I started to make breakfast. I still couldn't let go of the images of James trying to force himself on me, they were all blurry and a bit confusing because of the alcohol but I knew those dangerous amber eyes were going to be burned in my mind until my last day.

I finished eating my breakfast finally fully clothed when I realized I had to go to work. I was not only late I was two full hours late. Mr. Masen was going to kill me. Oh fuck! I've promised him I was not going to quit and then the next morning I don't show up. Untrustworthy should be added to the list of negative adjectives Edward associates with me. _May I name the others? Does it look like I fucking have the time? No! And we both know it's an effing long list._

"Guys! I'm so late!" I complained to Emmett and Rosalie who were I don't know what they were doing but it looked like they were wresting on my couch. As long as it didn't end in sex go for it.

"No Bella" Rosalie tried to told me when Emmett accidentally punch her in the arm making her fell off the couch. _Oh-oh_. Someone is in trouble.

"I'm so sorry babe" Rose put the palm of his hand almost all over Emmett's face before standing up.

"Edward said you should take the day off. He said to us we should let you just rest today" oh…okay. No! You know what? It's not okay. Why would he do that? Is it just me who doesn't fucking understand the behavior of that man? One moment is like I totally annoy him, the next he is hating me, after that he smiles a little, takes good care of me, but at the same time he is leaving and basically saying _'I won't touch you not even with a fishing pole and because I respect the fishing pole.'_ Aren't women the ones that are supposed to be fucking confusing? Well, I think I made it pretty clear: I fucking want you, Eddie boy!

"Oh okay…" I mumbled trying to think a little.

"And you fucking bear, don't you ever push me off the couch like that!" Rose started to shout. Poor Em, he even winced a little at the level of her voice.

"I'm sorry Rosie I just…" he knew there was no point in trying to finish that statement; he just pushed Rosalie Hale off of the couch. She took a deep sigh and suddenly looked completely calm. It was actually extremely disturbing to watch. It was like Dr. Jekyll turning into Mr. Hyde and then Mr. Hyde getting all chilled again.

"You know what? I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know you didn't do it on purpose" weird… "You'll just have to eat it all for today's lunch to be fully forgiven though." there was a silence in the room. Was she…? Omg she was! A shit eating grin appeared on Emmett's face. I can feel a gag reflex.

"Is that a punishment or a prize? You know how I love to lick that p-" it's my house! May I ask for a little decency?

"Omg! Gross, shut up you both. Not in my living room with me present, no, that's just…wrong. It's twisted I just…gross!" I exclaimed one last time making one I'm-going-to-throw-up face after another.

"You wouldn't think it's so wrong if your beloved Mr. Masen was the one going down on you" Rose kindly pointed out. Okay, she was right there but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"It's not the act in itself that I find disgusting, It's you talking about it on my couch with me listening that I do" I explained to them desperately trying to erase any trace of Mr. Masen from our conversation.

"She's right babe. Bella, you don't have to do that with anybody. You know what, you shouldn't do _anything_ with anybody, and you'll be better that way. You can totally hang out with us and then when you are not with us you can read or watch tv…_alone_. Your boss is probably so busy all the time; do not bother him with stupid stuff like going to _that _place on you." Both Rose and I just stayed silent for a second looking at Emmett completely dumb folded. Was he…? Nah! He couldn't that was just…

"Did you just suggest that I should live like a nun?" I asked confused. Rose's deep loud laugh filled the room and mine followed instantly.

"What's so funny? I'm just trying to take care of you Bella" he complained above my and Rose's laugh.

"We know Em, sorry. Yes, I promise I won't let anybody go to _that_ place on me, _ever_" and we started laughing again. He truly could not be serious.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Alice's voice came from the door before she waltzed in the apartment where Rose and I were still laughing and where Emmett was still very much annoyed with us.

"Hi Al! How are you this morning?" I asked Alice who was all smiles. When she saw me her lower lip started to tremble a little before she buried her face on her hands and her little body started to shook. "Alice what's wrong?" now I was truly confused. She almost never cries she's always too happy to remember how to cry.

"It's just…I heard about you Bella and you seem so happy and I'm just really grateful that you are okay" she explained crying. She was so amazing. I walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, everybody made an amazing job to accomplish that" she nodded and hugged me tightly again. Seconds later we let go. Alice wiped her tears away with the back of her hand succeeding flawlessly in the task of not messing up her make up. Even more, it looked like she just came straight out of a Maybelline catalogue. She was gorgeous. And she was totally underdressed! "Alice, you have to be freezing!" I squeak a little looking at the clothes. She was wearing a flower printed skirt with the front side half shorter that the back side. She had a loose sleeveless white shirt with a black bra appearing from under it on her sides and green neon high heels. This was Seattle not Brazil!

"I know, it's just all of my clothes are for a really warm weather. Brazil is not precisely like Seattle so I thought maybe we can go shopping, the three of us like old times!" Alice squealed excited while jumping a little and clapping her hands.

"Oh I don't know…" it wasn't that I didn't want to help Alice with the shopping duty it's just I didn't want to help _Alice_ with her shopping duty. Going to a mall with that woman is like riding the fastest, wildest, twisted roller coaster ever. It was full speed the whole time going there trying that, running to that place that was on sale, breaking that girl's nose because she tried to steal the last blue Christian Louboutin pumps that she allegedly saw first (true story).

"Yes you know! You need new sexy clothes if you want to get into that king size warm fuzzy bed of that boss of yours"

"Who said I want to…oh shit! Okay I'll go" I announced completely surrendering under the shallow strategies of my two favorite girls about hearts, pumps and fucking warm fuzzy beds. "But I get three vetoes!" I screamed almost forgetting that little resource at my favor.

"One" Alice instantly replied.

"Three" I stick with my first offer.

"Two and that is my final offer Bella" Alice spoke in a stern negotiating voice. It almost made me laugh it wasn't like her, but I was glad she was the one negotiating with me and not Rose; otherwise I would end up veto-less and with a shoe shove up my ass.

"Two and a half and _that_ is my final offer, you better take it Al" I said determined to end it there.

"And a half? How can you apply half a veto?" she asked confused.

"For an extremely short dress" I explained. Sometimes the clothes Rose picked up for me were ridiculous, she called it a dress when it barely covered my ass, that is not a dress. That is just a skank working uniform.

"Fine Bella, refuse to show the world those amazing legs of yours, that is just mean" like I would fall for that.

"Yes Bella, refuse! You are doing amazing" Emmett said to me. Rose started to laugh a little probably remembering the conversation from minutes early and I couldn't help myself too. Alice started to laugh too but probably just because we were doing it and she never like feeling left out.

"You guys are being so annoying today. Seriously, I'm out; I have a client in an hour anyway" Emmett informed us. I felt a little bad to be honest. He was so adorable I never really like annoying him, but I just couldn't resist it that day. He grabbed his things, kissed Rose on the lips and bear-hugged Alice and I and then he was gone. He was a personal trainer, a really good one, and lately a friend of his started to recommend his name to a couple of actors that were shooting in Seattle, especially those working on action movies, there's no doubt Emmett knows what a six pack and killer biceps are.

"Alice you can borrow some of my clothes now before you freeze to death and you Bella go and find something nice to wear instead of those sweats that have more years than you and me together" we just went back to my room and changed.

Alice ended up looking beautiful in a black dress, black shoes and a military jacket. I wore some black skinny jeans, and white T-shirt, black leather jacket and my beloved-and-not-painful-at-all-cause-they-are-not-killer-heels black converse. Rose went all in with the black and wore black leggings, a loose black see through t-shirt with a very lacy very sexy black bra under it, a leather jacket and black boots. She looked very Rose. Alice squeaked when she realized we were ready and practically dragged us outside my apartment.

**000**

"It's so sad Rose had to go" Alice commented when we were arriving back to my apartment. Rosalie had an emergency with a client and she left us halfway through our shopping day, although she had already had the chance to buy half La Perla. That girl is obsessed with lingerie.

"I think you manage yourself fairly fine Alice" I said before laughing a little. Alice laughed too.

"It was so much fun! I missed you guys so much! It's going to be really hard to go back down there" she said sadly. She was so true there, it was really going to be hard for us all to say goodbye to Alice. She was always so happy and was such a good company; it wasn't someone who you could easily get used to miss.

"Yeah Al, it's going to be hard" I agree. "I can't move my feet" I complained once we got inside my apartment. I walked straight to my couch and let my ass fall there.

"You are so silly Bella! We didn't even walk that much" she said laughing. Was this woman insane? I looked to the clock hanging on the wall and realized we had been out for six hours. That's 360 minutes and those are _a lot_ of minutes. There was not point on arguing though, you can't argue with Alice about anything, specially shopping. She's just always so fucking positive and never complains about freaking anything so empathy is really not her thing when it comes to feel tired because you were walking around a mall for six fucking hours! _Always so moody, it's like you got stuck in the PMS attitude for good. It has to do with never being able to get rid of you. Seriously shut up for like a week. _

"How was your night? Did you spend some time with Jazz?" I didn't go to work that day so I couldn't talk with Jasper about the subject and his suddenly teenage drama queen behavior_. 'She's so perfect Bella, I already love her' _what the fuck was that?

"Yes, he's sweet and funny and talks weird. I like him" interesting…

"Like him how?" I asked trying to not blow Jasper "secret" I can imagine him with his southern accent going all crazy chick on me _'Bella why did you tell Alice? Now she knows I should hide forever under a rock because otherwise I'm going to fucking blush when she sees me and I'll be so nervous I'm gonna stutter and get an erection like a pre-pubescent kid getting his first hard on.' *moves hand to his forehead and shuts his eyes for dramatic effect*_

"Like a person. You know I like everybody. Jasper is a person too so I like him" well…that is not precisely encouraging for Jazz.

"Don't you think he is hot? When I first saw him I thought he was quite handsome" yeah, I definitely thought that until I met the most perfect human being in the world. Bummer, I have the feeling things would've been much more easy If I kind of fall for Jazz. Wait! _Fall?!_ I didn't fall for Mr. Masen. Right? _Right!_

"Yes, he is handsome" aaaand? Oh Alice! I remember you being much more talkative.

"Yeah…" what else should I say? Thankfully the doorbell rang in that second.

"I'll get it and I'll head home" I nodded and got up on my feet.

"Thanks so much for the afternoon I loved it" I said pointing to all the bags full of new clothes I had bought. I wasn't even sure how was I going to pay for it but every time I said I didn't like something Alice had picked for me she gave those big brown fucking puppy eyes and I lost it. I cracked under the pressure and I tried it anyway. The same went for when she loved how it looked on me.

"It was my pleasure Bella!" she squeaked and hugged me tightly. I returned it equally tight. Then Alice walked to the door holding all the bags full of clothes she had bought. I seriously wasn't sure how she managed to deal with all of that. She was really tiny and those Manolo Blahnik shoes were pretty heavy. "Hello Eduardo" I heard Alice with a funny accent before giggling a little. Omg! I was no Spanish teacher but I was quite sure Eduardo meant Edward to what probably followed Masen.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck! _

"Hello Alicia" _sweet heaven!_ Was he in a playful mood tonight? I felt my heart melting a little. Alice giggled again. Most grown women sound stupid giggling but it totally suited Alice, she looked sexy and cute both at the same time. I practically ran to the door succeeding at not falling face flat on the floor. I fist pumped internally. When I reached the entrance Alice was hugging Mr. Masen and he was kind of hugging her back. He still looked extremely disturbed by having Alice hugging him but it looked less awkward than the last time.

"Mr. Masen!" I practically squeaked. _Smooth ugly duckling. Wow you are so smart…It's Swan!_

"Ms. Swan" _see…he knows my last name perfectly. Sadly it would be better if he knew your name. He does that too! He called me Bella last night! _

"I'm out! Bye you both have lots of fun!" just go Alice please…seriously. She waved at us both before leaving my apartment.

"Are you busy Ms. Swan? I just came to see if you were okay" I nodded frantically. It looked like I was having some kind of seizure. _Beautiful Bella, beautiful_.

"I'm fine thank you" I thought I should say something else but I was so mesmerized with the image of him being in front of me once again. He was wearing grey suit pants with a black leather belt that hanged from his hips in a very _very_ inadequate way for underage girls to watch, it was sinful and my mouth was producing more saliva than the usual. I had a few ideas of what we could do with that belt, and a black shirt that fitted his shoulders in a painfully perfect way. His hair was the usual bronze mess only this time it was damped. Did he just shower? _Oh silly Eddie! You should have come here and we could've totally done that together. Yeah sure, you would've probably slipped in the shower and end with a concussion after your head hit the wall. Yeah…that's actually kind of true. *deep sigh* "_Would you like to come in?" Yes Bella! Very well thought, only this time please do not channel your inner Agent Provocateur catalogue model. I pinky swear I won't…unless he wants.

"I don't think so, I only came to see if you were okay after last night and now I see you are" Yes I am. But I swear I would be really better if you'd come in.

"But you are here and it's dinner time. Please come in and I can cook us both something to eat. I _owe_ you" his emerald green eyes stared at me for a few seconds. He looked confused and troubled with himself. He was probably wondering if it was safe to be near me. I could not blame him for thinking that. Eventually he nodded slowly and came inside when I moved to clear the door.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" what exactly? To sum it all up anything that had to do with him I didn't mind. "Cooking?" was he crazy? I loved to cook. I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Not at all, my dad was never a good cook. Actually I don't think he knows how to boil water, so growing up I always cooked for both of us" I explained. I wasn't even sure why I was telling him that. He probably didn't care and I didn't want to talk about my dad; or my family for that matter. It was better when I didn't have them in my mind, although that was kind of hard most of the time. "You can make yourself comfortable on the couch or you can come into the kitchen while I prepare us something" I offered.

"Kitchen" he didn't even think about it. I smiled again and nodded before walking towards the kitchen with Mr. Masen following close from behind. "You have a nice place" was he being sarcastic? My apartment was tiny and old. He probably lived in a mansion or in one of those luxury bachelor apartments in those gigantically tall buildings with shiny windows.

"Thank you" was all I said. I couldn't precisely accuse him of being sarcastic when he didn't sound like he was using sarcasm. "What would you like to eat? I take orders tonight" I said giving him a playful smile that he flawlessly succeeded at _not_ returning.

"Whatever you cook is fine Ms. Swan" awesome! We really left the business relationship at the office tonight. _That_ is being sarcastic! He made himself comfortable sitting at the tiny white table. I could picture myself sitting on his lap burying my face in the crook of his neck while he told me all about his day and how much he had missed me.

"Would you like some red wine? You are going to have to open it, corks really are rocket science to me" I tried to joke taking a red wine from one of the cupboards. One of Rose's clients had gave it to her and she left it at home saying I should save it for a special occasion, in my book having Mr. Masen for dinner was a special occasion. I didn't know much about wine but it seemed pretty expensive. After all, Rose's clients are most of the time rich people. I gave him the bottle and opener.

"This is one of my favorite wines" he commented quietly. Really? That was all he was going to say? Maybe he was expecting something…I knew. I took a deep breath.

"Mr. Masen, look I'm so sorry about last night. I know I made a complete fool of myself and I feel extremely embarrassed because of it. But I also know I can't take it back. So…I just hope, yes it would be nice if could forgive me" I felt my cheeks turn on fire in that same second. I was probably red as a fucking apple.

"It's fine" what? Was he being serious? It's fine? Just like that? I just…I don't know. I expected something more.

"I also want to say thanks because of how you saved me. I couldn't escape and I don't really know what would've happen if you didn't show up" he only nodded. Why? Was he like that all the time or was he like that just with me? "And thank for the other too" I didn't dare say it out loud. Maybe if I did it wouldn't be real and I liked that it felt real.

"What other too?" he asked lifting both eyebrows. He knew what other too.

"The rest you did" I tried again. I didn't want to say it out loud. I just…I didn't.

"Would you mind being more specific Ms. Swan?" why did he have to be like that? Like seriously, he knew. He fucking knew what I meant but still he wanted me to say it out loud. What for? So he could nod again?

"For taking care of me, for helping me with my back and because I felt it" yes Mr. Masen I felt it so don't try to deny it. His right hand flew to his hair and he tugged at it a little. _Oh, sweet mess._ He shook his head and kind of looked troubled with himself once again. My feet found a life of their own cause they started to move slowly to where he was sitting.

Don't be troubled, don't be…

"I don't know what you are talking about Ms. Swan" Yes you know! Liar! I know you know. Why can't you just accept it? My feet move closer to him. He was still in one of the white chairs and I was almost standing between his open legs looking down at his face; his emerald green eyes staring directly at my brown ones.

"Yes you do" I urged him to accept it. He shook his head but his hand in a fast move traveled to my hip determinedly gripping it. Both my hands found support on his shoulders. The soft fabric of his shirt was warm because of his body temperature. I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel touching him without the shirt on. "You kiss me. I felt it, I still can feel it" I murmured slowly moving my lips to his. He didn't try to move me away or move himself.

"I didn't…" don't fucking lie to me!

"Why did you do it?" I asked really wanting to find the answer but wanting to kiss him more.

"Why do you do the things you do Ms. Swan?" he murmured. I could already felt his hot breath on my lips. It smelled like mint, coffee and cinnamon. _Hhhhhmmm_, I could really get used to that smell.

"Because I want to" I answered looking directly to his emerald green eyes. Deep, confused, troubled, it was like a big storm was inside of them.

_Don't feel like that baby, things should be simpler._

"And what I really want right now is to kiss you" I murmured against his lips. In a fast fluid move Mr. Masen grabbed my hips and positioned me straddling him. His mouth opened and my lips got caught between them. They were soft and warm and fuck me if it wasn't the most perfect feeling in the world. My hands were clammy and my heart was beating frantically in my chest.

I opened my mouth too and trapped his lower lip between mines. It tasted like coffee and fucking sweet perfection. One of his hands was pressed on my lower back and the other had my hair fisted almost with desperation. My fingers ran with determination and sweet relief through his hair pulling him more against me. His tongue traced my lower lip before entering my mouth and filling it completely with hunger and heat. I surrender to him in that same instant. I needed him, I needed all of him.

"Fuck, you taste so good" he murmur against my lips making me shiver with the vibrations of his voice. My mouth grabbed his once again not wanting to let go. Ever. I was never going to let him go.

"You too" I agreed with him. My hips involuntarily started to move against him; humping. It didn't take long until I felt him growing; getting hard. A loud moan escaped my mouth. I was so ready for him.

"You can't just move like that" oh trust me, I can! I really can and I will. I moaned once again when his lips made contact with my neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking. It felt so good. All my skin was so sensitive it felt like I was on fire completely. "And expect me to not get hard" he said between kisses tracing the side of my neck.

"Who said I didn't want you to get hard?" I moaned. Fuck I was so turned on it was ridiculous. I needed to feel his hands everywhere.

"You should stop me now Isabella otherwise I won't fucking stop" that's exactly what I want. And he said my name and not Ms. Swan. I didn't quite like Isabella coming from others, but the way his tongue played with the letters made me even wetter.

"I won't" I let him know. His hand flew to my breast and he grabbed one over my shirt, his thumb expertly making pressure where my nipple was. ; I had them both really hard pressing against the lacy fabric of my bra. I wanted nothing between us. My lips found his and once again I kissed him with hunger; my hips moving faster. I was in heaven.

_I really was._

_Until the phone rang. _

"Fuck" I murmured against his lips. I didn't want to let go of him but maybe it was my dad or one of my friends worried and not picking up was not going to help. "I have to get it" I informed him getting up from his lap. I walked to the kitchen counter where my phone was vibrating. When I watched the ID I couldn't help by smile a little.

"Jazz" I greeted Jasper.

"Hello there Ms. Bella" he said with his southern accent at full display. I swear sometimes it was much more intense than others. "I was calling to see how you were. I fucking missed you today at work you definitely make things funnier" I laughed at that.

"I missed you too" I agree with him. Jasper is really cool and funny. My smile fell automatically when I saw Mr. Masen getting up fixing his clothes. He didn't say anything and started to walk towards the living room. I followed close behind.

"Are you feeling okay about last night? I heard about that fucker" I was listening to Jasper, but at the same time I almost started to freak out when I saw my boss heading straight to the door.

"Jazz, give me a minute I'm calling you back" I said before ending the call. "Where are you going?" I asked Mr. Masen. He barely turned to look at me.

"To my place" what?

"But why are you leaving?" I asked confused. I thought…no, even more I _felt_ there was something going on.

"Because I got bored" I'm sorry he said what?! Bored?

"But I th-"

"Look Ms. Swan I know your type quite perfectly. Yes you are attractive, I give you that but you are not going to go anywhere with your dream of fucking your boss, making him fall for you and then live happily ever after with his wallet. It's not going to happen, I know how you are as much as I know all the line that is waiting outside my office to be the next having a shot" what? I didn't care about his money, or his status. Fuck his wallet. It was more.

"I'm not like that…that's not" I didn't even know what to say. "Get out!" he stared at me confused. "You heard me! Get the fuck out of my house right now" I screamed a little bit louder while pointing towards the door. He was not going to treat me like some slut in my own house. I didn't care about his money or anything…_gah!_

"Oh, so now you are pretending to be all mad because I know your plan, oh I ge-" he didn't even finish the sentence when my palm hit him hard on the cheek. The sound fill the room and I instantly felt like crying.

"Get the fuck out of here! I could not care less about your stupid money, I could not care less about your status and the fucking happily ever after in a big fancy mansion. I just wanted you but right now I really can't see why because you are a very disrespectful man who just called me a whore in my own house. Fuck you _dear_ Mr. Masen I hope you find your happy ending somewhere very far away from me because I really don't fucking want to see your face ever again!" while the words kept coming out of my mouth I pushed him more and more outside my house until he was outside the door. I took to steps back and shut the door in his face. Then I ran to my bed and once there I cried until I fell asleep.

**A/N **

**If you choose to review or something i'll love you for the whole week! ****_a whole entire week!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters *wipes away a tear***

******A/N **

_**Hey you guysss! what's up? sorry i haven't uploaded sooner. I'm at my parents house for a mini-break from law school. Gaah! lol. And I'm hving a pretty awesome time, but my cat is a little sick, she's really old so i've been spending as much time with her as i can because i don't know if she'll be here when I'm back for Christmas. Sorry I'm telling you this...**_

_**I want to say thank you so so much! for all your reviews. I've never posted anything and when i posted the first chapter i was not even sure i was going to even have A review, so fifty is a lot to me. Although is what some people have per chapter. I don't care, I'm just really happy and excited about it.**_

_**As always my big thank-yous go to my unicorn (indiehope) and Pinky. Both my best ladies. Love you guys!**_

_**And now, about the chapter, i had to justify the M rating right? lol.**_

_**Oh! i almost forgot, this story now has a banner! YAY it was made by an amazing person, extremely talented and extremely cool: ME! lol! go check my blog if you want and tell me what do you think about it. It's be awesome if you did. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.s. Sorry for all the mistakes as always. No Beta.**_

**Capitulo 6: Make the elevator come a little faster, I'm pushing all the buttons**

I was fuming like a bitch PMSing when I left the Starbucks on my way to Masen Corporation. I was heading there to grab my stuff, leave and never _ever_ look back. Not even a second to peek how perfect the biggest asshole in the whole wide world was. Disrespectful not even began to describe how mean and utterly ridiculous his assumptions of why I did the things I did had been. I get it, yes, there have probably been some, okay, _a lot_ of women that had approached Mr. Masen in the past basically because he was rich and powerful, but that didn't give him the right to accuse every single person near him of doing that, some of us didn't quite care he was like a Gringott's vault with two legs. And that was his fucking loss if you ask me, I'm quite a catch. Aren't i_? I'm so sorry ding dong but I'm gonna have to disagree with that…yeah, you are probably right._

I walked through the front door of the big fancy building. The white marble floor looked magnificent as always, every single girl that worked there aka model-wannabe looking fucking flawless as always and all the people running from one place to another was completely like every other day. Sadly - or maybe not - I was not going to witness that every single morning anymore. I was not coming back after I left. Too fucking bad, I was going to find a job where my boss was preferably a woman, an eighty years old, almost bald, fat, stinking woman with a usual cranky mood so I didn't have to take the risk of falling for my boss again. What's up with that word again, falling? I didn't fall for my boss. I fell because of him? Yes. I made things fell and spilled because of him? Yes. Did I fall for him? No fucking way in hell. I was kind of stupid sometimes, I was not _that_ stupid. _Right?..._

When the elevator came to a stop on the floor where I worked I took a deep breath leaving two middle aged men who were clearly a couple trying to act completely indifferent about the other inside of it. Coffee in hand and empty box in the other I marched determined to that big mahogany desk so I could clean it up and go. I was not going to say 'bye' or 'fuck you asshole' or 'I will never get over the fact we not even once had sex but now I'm not going to touch you cause I hate you more than I like you, prick *stomps foot on the floor like a whining child*' I was going to just leave. I had made it pretty clear the night before between the slapping and the pushing, a very well deserved slapping and pushing.

"Bella!" fuck my dear life…The I'm-not-going-to-say-goodbye applied to everybody. "Bells, what'up? Where have you been it's quite late?" Jasper asked walking 'till he was standing before me and then he hugged me. I hugged him back in a very awkward way because of the stuff I was holding and I didn't say anything. "Wait, why are you holding that box? Does E want to throw some stuff away?" I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"No Jazz, I'm actually leaving. I'm not an employee here anymore" I explained calmly. His left eyebrow shot up to the top of his forehead in a very strong questioning look.

"What do you mean you are not an employee here anymore? You can't just quit" Well…I kind of already did that.

"I'm sorry Jazz" that was true. I was sorry; I could've totally had a really good time there. Awesome people worked in Masen Corporation, Jasper leading the list, but I was not going to put up with my boss, I just…I wasn't going to live and interact daily with a man that accused me of being a whore after we were heavily making out.

"But why? What happened?" a loud groan escaped my mouth. I really didn't want to talk about it. "Do you want to go to my office? We can talk there better" I nodded. I definitely preferred the two of us to be the only ones able to listen to my story. Well…part of it, I was going to omit some stuff that didn't deserve to be known for anybody besides Mr. Masen and I…okay and maybe Rose and Al, but that was just a chick thing.

We walked through the long corridors until Jasper entered a pretty big office with me, following close behind. It was not even close as fucking huge and awesome as Mr Masen's but it was still really nice. It had dark wood floors, the walls were dark green and every piece of furniture was made of wood. It was messier, papers everywhere, folders, manila envelopes on his desk, on some of the chairs, barely hanging on the shelves. It was quite Jasper. I moved a black notebook aside and sat on a big black leather chair. Jazz chose to sit on the other side of the big desk in a chair that looked just like mine.

"So you want something to drink or something?" I chuckled a little, yeah…very formal, and very polite of Jasper, seriously if that man didn't have Mr. Masen as a friend there was no way in hell he was going to find a job in an office, unless he completely changed and that would've been a shame cause Jasper was really awesome. I shook my head and smile back at him after seeing his Hollywood star smile. "What happen Bells?" he asked cutting the chase. I appreciated that.

"It's really not big deal Jazz, you know how Mr. Masen and I never really got along, I just think it's better if I leave now and not after being here for a long time. It's simpler that way" it wasn't a complete lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. Jasper's face changed to a i-don't-buy-the-shit-you-are-trying-to-sell-me-here face.

"C'mon Bella, give me some credit, something happened otherwise you'd choose to still be putting up with him no matter how…_intense_ he can be" yeah he was right. I sighed loudly before lifting my legs up to the chair sitting like a pretzel. Jazz had his legs stretched resting his feet on the desk, so it wasn't like I was messing with his chair. If it was Mr. Masen's office I was he would probably yell at me and then he would've calmed down and give me a lesson on how little girls are not supposed to sit like that, but like true ladies. Give me a fucking break dearest boss.

"We fight; he said things that kind of hurt and I don't feel like dealing with him anymore. Really Jazz I don't want to talk about it" I tried to get out of that conversation. I've had already gone through the memory of the incident too many times to count.

"Was he disrespectful to you Bells? Did he do something really bad?" I shook my head. He had been mean and quite disrespectful, but I was not going to make Jazz and Mr. Masen fight. They were friends and they were not going to argue over a woman they'd barely got to know.

"No he didn't, he was just Mr. Masen and I'm not used to deal with a person like that. Can we drop it Jazz? I _really_ don't want to talk about it" _pretty pretty pretty please? I seriously can't stand it anymore._ I just wanted to leave.

"I can drop part of it. Bella don't go, please? I really like having you here, and besides I know you need the job, at least until you find another one" I shook my head once again.

"It's awesome to work with you Jazz, you are fucking amazing but seriously it's way better for everybody if I just leave" He just sat there in silence for a moment before giving in. No matter how hard he choose to fight I was not backing down, I was leaving that office that day with the box full of my stuff and I was not coming back.

"Yeah, you are fucking amazing too Bells" I gave him a big smile that he returned instantly. "I seriously want to kick Ed's ass really hard right now. I don't know why the fuck he is the way he is with you. I swear Bella, he is a nice person with everybody, but with you he just seems to lose his mind and get all angry" I scrunched my nose at that.

"Maybe I remind him of someone he doesn't like…"I offered as an option. I really didn't know and it was quite disturbing that I could have such a negative reaction from someone I didn't know. I mean, I got it, he thought I was a gold digger after his money, but even before that he could never really stand me.

"Nah, you are nothing like her" I'm sorry the-fucking-awesome-friend-but-quite-annoying-at-some-points-because-he-know-a-lot-of-stuff-i-want-to-know-about-my-boss said what?!

"Her who?" I asked instantly.

"What?" was he being serious, concentrate for a minute here Jazz, you said I'm nothing like her, who the fuck is her?

"You mentioned someone, you said I'm nothing like her….who is her?" yeah, answer that you damn cowboy.

"Nobody, forget I said that" yeah, okay…_no!_ There's not a chance in hell I'm forgetting about that.

"What?! No Jazz, talk to me" please? As in pretty really fucking beautiful please?

"It's not my thing to tell Bell, it's just something private of Eddie, I'm really sorry I even mentioned it" I groaned, loudly, but I was pretty certain not matter how much I insisted Jasper was not going to tell me anything.

"Fine" I groaned out. "Jazz, I'm gonna head to my desk and clean my stuff then I'm heading home. We talk soon okay? You are not getting rid of me that easily" he chuckled at that and nodded. I got on my feet and Jasper did the same.

"I never even thought it for a second Bella"

"Good" I reply before hugging him. He hugged me back and then he let me go. I walked with box in hand, the other free now that the coffee rested in the bin outside Jasper's office. The place was completely alone. I didn't remember the schedule for that day, so Mr. Masen could've been in his office or outside dealing with his business. I really hope it was the latter.

I throw papers, a frame with a picture of me with Em and Rose together, some other shit that I had took there and in less than ten minutes I was ready to go. I took one more look around, the vibrant red walls still made me dizzy, the new vase looking impeccable with fresh new lilies, the paintings on the wall looking fucking expensive as always, it was all the same and it was going to look the same when I left. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the elevator. I thought I heard a door opening but I didn't even look back, I didn't care who it was.

I was pressing the button calling the elevator when I heard someone calling my name; a very particular someone. _Fuck! _

"Miss Swan" _come stupid elevator come! No matter how hard you push that_

_button is not going to make it get here faster. It sure as hell is worth the trying. _"Miss Swan I'm calling you" and I don't fucking care. The elevators door opened in that instant and I got in before start pressing the 'close doors' button for dear life. "Fuck, _Isabella_ I know you can hear me stop that elevator there!" it came out in that bossy way of his that used to make me all wet. Okay, it didn't _used to _it still made me wet, but I refused to accept it.

"C'mon close close close" I whispered to the doors and they were perfectly and smoothly closing when Mr. Masen made it and step inside leaving us both trapped in the elevator. He looked stunning as always. His hair was messier than ever, he had navy blue suit pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked fucking gorgeous. It was so unfair. I hated him, I really did…_not! _

"Why didn't you answer back?" he asked clearly annoyed. Well fuck you Mr. Masen you are not my boss anymore, you don't get the chance to talk to me like that. "And what the fuck is that box Ms. Swan?" so…no more Isabella? Fine with me! I was not even going to talk to him. "Would you mind cutting the whole childish behavior and talk to me?" childish? I was not an errant child; he was a complicated man with a very twisted way to treat people near him.

"I'm not being childish I'm just not interested in communicating with you" I explained calmly. Jesus! I seemed cool and fine when I was completely and utterly freaking out in the inside.

"Oh, is that so?" I nodded slightly. "Too fucking bad, you are going to talk to me anyway" I laughed at that, really laugh at that. Said fucking who Mr. Masen? I'm not talking to you if I don't want to, end of story. "What's so funny?" he asked between clenched teeth, the elevator still riding south.

"You, I think you are funny" I explained not even turning my head to look at him. I could feel him standing right next to me, a little too close for my taste. Okay no, my taste would've been me under him sweaty and between messy sheets, but I was not going to tell him that, or even accept it to myself. If I repeated 'I don't fucking care about his existence' to myself over and over again I would eventually believe and made it true.

"Watch it!" he spat at me. Was he being serious?

"Or what? You are not my boss anymore, you have absolutely no power over me so-" I didn't get to finish when he interrupted me.

"Do you really believe that? I thought you were smarter than that Isabella" Ugh fucker! Stop saying my name like that; it's almost making me cum. _Shit! _

"No, I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you could take a hint Mr. Masen, I don't want to talk to you and I don't have to, so is my choice to just leave and never put up with the stuck up, annoyingly bossy attitude of yours" I spat at him looking straight into those penetrating emerald green eyes. Those eyes should be illegal, they made things to me like they had some kind of magic. Dark magic, that shit was obscure and twisted, a person could not feel all the things I felt just with looking at him for a second. He didn't say anything but his hand flew to one of the buttons and pull it suddenly the elevator came to a stop. _What the fuck?!_

"like I said too fucking bad Miss Swan, you and I are going to have a little bit of a chit chat" he said coolly and looking in a very intense manner right into my eyes. Fuck him; I was so weak next to him. My heart was beating frantically, my palms were sweaty and my breath had become shallow. _And he wasn't even touching me! _

"What?!" I almost yelled "What is it that you want to talk about so much? I think we said it all yesterday, you think I'm a gold digger and I think you are a son of a b-" I didn't even got to finish that statement when his lips met mine. Yeah, this is definitely talking Mr. Masen. It was rough and not sweet at all. For a second his teeth crash with mine before his lips found the right pace. One of his hands flew to my hair and tugged of it a little making me moan, while the other was gripping my hips for dear life. "Let go" I murmured against his lips, and even though he didn't said anything I was sure he shook his head.

Both my hands fisted his shirt and pulled him closer to me. If I wanted him to let go I wasn't quite making a good job at helping him do that. My lips moved ferociously against his, his hands pulling me closer against him. I could feel his strong chest against the fabric of my black t-shirt.

"Mr. Masen let go" I plead in a breathy whisper one more time, and he just groaned letting me know he was not going to do that. My arms rested on his shoulders and my hands traveled to his head. My fingers running smoothly through that perfect messy hair. A moan escaped my lips when his tongue entered my mouth not even asking for permission or giving me a warning. He was in a dominant mood, calling the shots. I was just trying to keep his pace.

"Fuck!" he cursed but didn't let me go; instead the hand that was gripping my hip moved to my thigh and lifted it until my leg was wrapped behind his back giving me the chance to feel how hard he was. He pressed his whole length against me, making me moan loudly when his erection press the right wet spot between my legs.

"God" I moaned before his lips found my neck, licking and kissing me there.

"No, Isabella, I'm not god, just the man that makes you completely wet. How wet are you for me Miss Swan?" so, so wet. I'm so fucking wet. All my body was able to do was moaned. I was so lost in his touch. I didn't even care when I drop the box to the floor of the elevator hearing the entire stuff spill, I even thought I heard the frame breaking. I couldn't care less. I was completely and utterly lost in this man. Why? I have said I didn't want him. I didn't want to be with him, but he kissed me and I was gone. "Tell me how wet are you" I shook my head; I was not going to let him know. He was not going to know the kind of power he had over me. His lips found the spot beneath my year and he sucked before he kissed it making my whole body tremble a little. My hands desperately running from his hair, through his shoulders to his chest, I needed to touch him completely. "Too bad, I'm gonna have to find out by myself" he murmured huskily in my ear before both his hands traveled to the buttons of my jeans. _Fuck!_ He was going to touch me. An electric feeling originated in my belly and started to go south concentrating on my clit. My whole sex hurt because of much I needed him to touch it, to _feel_ me. And what made it even worse was feeling how hard he was against my belly and my clit. I push my hips against his and I was rewarded with a low groan.

Jesus, I was so dead.

His long completely perfect fingers moved skillfully unbuttoning my pants. I could feel him so close to me but he wasn't touching me yet, I needed him to touch me.

"Do you want me to feel you, Isabella?" I didn't say anything. I really wanted him, his fingers, his lips, his tongue, all him, I really wanted him all over me but I was not going to tell him. I refused. I had to be strong, he had said to me I was a slut, he had yelled at me, and treat me in a very mean way, I was not going to crack under his touch. "I know you want" he murmured in my ear. He was right I wanted him. His hips met mine and he deliberately put some pressure against my clit making me cry of pleasure. I was going to explode. "Just say it. Just tell me how much you want me to touch you and I'll do it. I will make you come so hard Isabella…just say it" no, I was not going to say it. His lips found my neck once again and started to suck there. Fuck! that was going to leave a mark. He was marking me even though I didn't belong to him; even though he didn't even want me.

"No, I'm not going to say it" I managed to choke out. My whole body was pressed against the wall of the elevator, his body strong and hot crushing mine. My eyes were close tightly I knew if I saw those piercing green eyes I was completely lost.

"Why not? You can feel how hard you make me. I'm showing you, can you feel it?" he said before pressing his whole length even more against me. I loud cry left my lips. "Tell me _baby girl_" and in that second, after he called me that I knew there was no way in hell I could resist him.

"Do it" I murmured.

"What?" he asked before kissing my jaw towards my lips. One of his hands found my breast, his thumb moving expertly over the fabric of my shirt, just where my nipple was completely hard. I moaned loudly once again. I hoped nobody was listening to me, I would die if anyone did. Or maybe not, I was so hot and so aroused that if Mr. Masen kept talking to me like that and touching me in that way we could've have an audience that I couldn't have cared less.

"Touch me, _please_" the last came in a desperate plea before I felt his finger get under the cotton fabric of my panties and found that spot that was throbbing.

"Fuck, you are so wet, so fucking wet" he murmured against my lips. It was true I was soaked and all because of him.

"I need you" I managed to choke out and I could swear a smile appeared across his lips before he started to kiss me hungrily again. His tongue found a way into my mouth and suddenly my moans were muffled against him; his fingers rubbing my clit with determination.

"I know you do Isabella" he was still cocky and bossy but I couldn't have cared less, I would've done anything for him in that instant. "Open your legs for me baby girl" he asked and I obeyed instantly spreading my legs. "Hold on to me, you may need it" his words didn't even sink in when I felt two of his fingers found the way inside me. I cried loudly holding his shoulders tightly.

"Oh, fuck…yes!" the words came almost in a plea. His fingers pumping inside me and his lips kissing and licking the spot right beneath my year was making me lose it completely.

"Say my name" he ordered against my hot skin. I nodded but didn't say anything. I wasn't even sure I could speak. "C'mon say it Isabella" I nodded again trying to remember how to use my mouth. I was trying to form a coherent thought when his fingers went deeper founding the perfect spot hidden inside me. I cried almost in desperation and hide my face inside the crook of his neck.

"Fuck, _Edward_…oh, I just…._oh_" I managed to say breathlessly.

"I think I've found something" he said in a low voice before starting to rub against my g-spot over and over again. I felt the heat growing on my belly and spreading to my legs, my neck, my face…but the main explosion was where his hand was. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm coming…._fuck!_ Edward!" I screamed before my muscles started to clench against his fingers, I was seeing black spots everywhere and I could barely remember how to breathe. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had and my legs knew that almost giving in. I grab Edward's shoulders tightly although his free hand was holding my hips in a way that I knew he was going to catch me if was I couldn't stand up by myself.

When the wave of pleasure started to cease I could only heard my shallow breathing. I was panting for air. He was still holding me, but he didn't say anything, neither did I. I wasn't sure how what happened, happened. Why he did that. Not that I was complaining but I was completely confused. I never got to say anything, when his phone started to ring. His hands let go of him slowly, like he was checking my legs wouldn't give in. They didn't, although I rest my whole weight against the wall behind just in case.

"Hello" his voice was low and husky and I felt turned on all over again. This man was going to kill me. "Yes, I realized that" he realized what? "Don't worry, I'm close to it, I'm going to see what is it and I'll call you. Thank you George" who the fuck was George? He put his cell phone in the pocket of his pants and press the button he had pull so the elevator came to life instantly. He didn't say anything, neither did I. There was no way in hell I was the one speaking after that. I saw the box and my stuff all scattered in the floor so I just bent down and grab it all before hugging the box against my chest like a little girl hugging his teddy bear because she was scared. We made it to the lobby without a single stop. I was leaving when I hand wrapped around my arm. "Where are you going?" he asked looking me with a straight face, not really giving any emotions away.

"Home" I answered instantly.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" I shook my head. I was not coming back; I was not going to work for him.

"I've already quit and it's staying that way. Goodbye Mr. Masen" I said to him before turning around and starting to walk toward the front doors of Masen Corporation.

"You can't just leave" he said sternly starting to walk right next to me.

"Yes I can't and that's exactly what I'm doing" he groaned loudly and run his hands through his hair. He looked even more perfect.

"Why are you so frustrating Isabella?" he asked really interested in that answer I was not frustrating.

"See the bright side; you are not going to deal with me anymore. Good luck in life Mr. Masen" I waved my hand in a very dramatic way. I was a drama queen and I had accepted that long ago.

"Isabella" he called my name when I was a few feet away from him. I turned around to see him with an annoyed expression. _What now?! _I looked at him in a way that tell him to continue "I'm picking you up at 7, be ready" wasn't he supposed to ask instead of just ordering me? And wait a second…he was picking me up? For what? Where was he going to take me? And above all…

_Be ready_

It sounded so promising…

_**A/N**_

_**Guys! what did you think? I've never written a lemon before so...i kind of struggle with it. lol. I hope it turned out decent. I'm not very much into blackmailing but if you review i may post a chapter Friday. What do you say? lol. Love you all so much! Big thank you to all!**_

_**As always, the link to my bog is in my description. I post the outfits and stuff.**_

_**-Lightfeatherxa**_

_**P.S. follow me on twitter: flyingfeatherss**_


	7. Chapter 7

****_**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N **_

_****_**What's up you guys! I hope is all fine in your lives and stuff. Well...here's chapter 7, i hope you enjoy it. Writing it was a whole stuggle, it was like i had all in my mind but i couldn't put it into words... Anyway, here it is. **

**Last chapter a bunch of you said that Edward seems bipolar. Well..it's just that we don't know what's going on in his mind, we can only see what Bella sees, but i promise you he is not bipolar and that he really has a good explanation for everything he does. **

**Thanks as always to my unicorn (indiehope) and Pinky. Both my girls!**

**And thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited or choose to follow this story! means a lot and it helps me get all enthusiastic about writing more and faster! Xx!**

**Mistakes as always...I'm sorry! No Beta! :)**

**Capitulo 7: We've got a lot to learn, God knows we are worth it.**

"There's fucking anything here, Rose!" I almost screamed completely frustrated going through the mountains of clothes gathered on my bedroom floor. It was still 5 o'clock but there was no way in hell I was going to find something to wear for that night's event unless I had some help from Rose and Alice.

"Of course there is" Rose tried to fight me but I could hear clearly in her voice how she also thought there was anything there. I've always been extremely casual when it came to clothes, something simple, traditional colors, not very expensive. And all the men I've dated – 3 to be precise- they never really asked me out to a big fancy place. We usually went to a bar to have a drink and maybe play some pool. Okay, they'd played pool I just tried really hard and failed miserably between sticking the fucking long stick in my eye and hitting him with the white ball on his forehead. _Good times, good times…_

"No, Rose, I have to accept it…there's absolutely anything on my closet that'd work for a date with a powerful, bipolar, completely gorgeous, most of the time asshole ex-boss"

"Okay, it's true, nothing here works…you are going to have to call her" I let a groan escape my mouth. Why? It was going to be fast and tumultuous and it was going to shake me like being in the middle of an earthquake: Alice and fashion. But there was anything I could do, she was the queen of clothes and shoes and she had a wardrobe big enough to dress a small village in Luxemburg. Or maybe Luxemburg completely, that country is fucking tini-tiny.

"But you are staying Rose, don't leave please" I beg in an overdramatic way. She only nodded but left my room anyway. I grabbed my cell phone from the back pocket of my jeans, jeans I was never going to wash after that day and what happened in the elevator at Masen Corp. Okay…yeah I suppose I should wash them _because_ of what happened in the elevator, but give me an effing break, I was not even sure that a scene even remotely similar to that one was going to take place on my life anytime soon so it was like a trophy or something like that. _You are borderline creepy. It's like you are one of those serial killers that keep hair of their victims in a jar inside their closet. Maybe I'm becoming serial…but not killer, just like a serial I don't know…a serial something that concerns Mr. Masen, those fingers, his lips and the thing that I yet have to see and play with that lives inside those sinful suit pants. _I dialed Alice's number and waited a second before her chirpy voice sounded on the other side.

"Hello Bella!" she almost squeaked happily. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hi Al! How are you today?" I asked trying not to go to the point. Delaying the inevitable was never the solution, but most people tend to do that all the time. I'm a person so…bite me!

"I'm fine! I just rescued a puppy from the street and convinced a guy to take him to his home, it was so refreshing" was she being serious? Besides, poor guy, he never stood a chance against Alice's convincing techniques…nobody ever did. "And you? What's up?" so much. But I'm not going to tell you, I think I just saw a blue shirt that is quite presentable. Oh no! That's the one with the big hole in the back! Fuck!

"Al, tonight I have a date" the loudest squeal known to mankind was just delivered by the little pixie. I was sure even bats heard that scream, _shit_ that girl has some big lungs.

"Are you serious?" well…thanks Alice; I appreciate all the faith you have in me and my flirting skills. _Let's face it…it was a fair question considering, well…considering you, who you are. Okay, fine…okay!_ "This is so great. Who is it? Do I know him?" I inhaled deeply.

"Yes; it's Edward" it sounded so weird to say Edward and not Mr. Masen. But I liked it and I was extremely excited about the idea of getting used to it because we were spending more and more time together. _Sweet Dreams are made of this…true story. _

"Oh Bella! That's great. He is really nice and he is so handsome, but you are beautiful too, _omg_ I can already picture your baby's tiny faces all pretty!"

"Alice, oh god Alice…I'm not even sure I don't hate him. Please, slow down a little bit here. Baby steps please" wrong choice of expression "grown up steps and pretty slow, calmed steps" that was better.

"Okay, I'm slowing down, I promise" awesome "your wedding gown Bella, it shouldn't be white, it's not _in_ now, we should go maybe chalk yes definitely, it'll look beautiful with your pale skin! Yay!" I could picture her jumping up and down and clapping. At least she actually slowed down. Sadly, not enough. And why was I thinking about a small wedding and Mr. Masen being the one standing right next to me facing the preacher? That was wrong. Or maybe not?

"Al, how about before thinking about my wedding dress you help me up with _tonight's _dress. I don't have anything to wear, can I borrow something?"

"Of course you can Bella! I'm picking stuff now for you to choose. You are going to look amazing I promise you!" I was sure of that. Or at least I hoped I did, not because I didn't believe in Alice's amazing taste in fashion, but because I was not sure I'd be able to survive to her storming ways.

"How much did she fantasize?" Asked Rose entering my bedroom eating eggs from the frying pan. That girl could be a total boy when she wanted to be.

"To the babies faces, although I managed to slow it down to my wedding day" I answered really disturbed with the fact that I actually found the idea extremely appealing.

"You'd make cute babies" I laughed at the way she said it.

"Thanks"

**000**

It's just in and out

In and out

In

Out

Yes Bella, that's how you breathe, very good girl.

Excuse me if I found it hard to breath, it was six fifty and I was ready. Actually, almost ready, I still had to find my motor skills and put them on for the night. I was so terrified, why was I terrified? I didn't know, it didn't make sense. The guy had fucking fingered me in an elevator, how much more personal than that can it gets? Not much. So, why was I so nervous for a little time out? Alone? Both of us? Jesus fucking Christ! I didn't know the answer but I was really about to pee my pants unless he came quickly and put me out of my misery. Seriously, free time is a dangerous thing when you give it to your mind to create every possible scenario of what can happen in a particular situation. And my mind was extremely creative…extremely!

I spent the ten minutes till the clock reach the 12 looking straight at the wall biting my bottom lip. I was still very anxious for everything, and I was terrified with the fact that he may have backed down. That he decided it was not worth it and just left me there waiting. I wasn't totally sure yet, but I was pretty certain that would've basically shattered my heart. That was dangerous.

Seven sharp my bell rang. The man was so structured that seven o'clock actually meant seven o'clock. Nobody ever makes it on time to any place anymore, right? Maybe that was just me and the way my mom raised me. She never as in _ever_ made it on time to any place. I took a deep breath and left my apartment closing slowly the door behind me. The few feet to the front door of the building seemed extremely far away, especially with the shoes Alice had made me wear. Deadly, trust me.

When I opened the door my jaw almost hit the ground. How was it even possible?! Seriously, the man looked even more perfect that he already did daily. It was insane, dark magic I'm telling you. He was wearing a shiny grey suit, with a thin black tie and a white shirt. He looked perfect with the emerald green eyes shining more than ever and the usual amazing mess on top of his head, he even had a little bit of stubble that made my mouth increase the levels of saliva in a fifty two percent.

"Hi" I managed to say although it came out in a whisper. It was not time to whisper; I had to seem strong and confident. I was not going to let him see how week and insecure about myself he made me most of the time.

"Good night" he responded with his voice husky before leaning in and pressing softly his lips on my cheek. "You look stunning" he murmured into my year before coming back to stand in front of me. I blushed crimson and looked straight into the pavement. He looked amazing too but I was not confident enough to reply him that so easily.

"Thanks" I said shyly. I was sure that stunning was not a word for me, it worked on Rose and even Alice…but I was not stunning. I looked pretty, that was a chance, but I was not good looking enough to ever be stunning. Even with the clothes I borrowed from Alice. I was wearing a white short dress with ruffled sleeves and a tight waist. It was a beautiful dress; I wasn't going to deny that.

"Going for the risky tonight? I think that walking on those is an extreme sport for you" I followed his eyes and found my feet. I should've felt maybe insulted but I couldn't help it and laugh at his comment. After all he was right. I was wearing extremely tall high heels. They were black and had four straps trapping my feet. They were gorgeous, but deadly on me.

"Alice" I explained. He nodded and gave me a small smile. Why didn't he smile more often it was the most amazing view a person could ask for.

"That makes sense. I'm going to send her flowers to thank her for making you even more beautiful. Seriously Isabella you look flawless tonight" he was so wrong…I had so many flaws. I inhaled deeply and kind of just stood there. Not my smoothest behavior but I was nervous as fuck. "Shall we leave? We have reservation at 7:30" I only nodded and accepted his hand.

I didn't stand a chance

I was so lost.

He just put me in danger…my whole heart was at risk.

**000**

The whole ride in the car was basically silent. I was too nervous to even speak a word and he didn't seem to mind the silence. It was all so confusing, really. Not two days ago I was slapping him and he was calling me things that were extremely disrespectful and now we were going on a date together at night. The weirdest thing of all was that I still couldn't believe how he wanted to go out with me, he was…it was seriously ridiculous how good looking the man was. The way his jaw clenched a little when he was driving and the person in front of us didn't go fast enough or how his biceps showed perfectly under the shiny fabric of his suit when his hand gripped the steering wheel with determination, those piercing emerald green eyes concentrating on the road, everything about him was breathtaking.

It was a ten minutes drive before we reached a beautiful Italian restaurant. Em and Rose had gone there once and they said it was amazing. I was going to open the car door, the most luxurious probably ridiculously expensive car I've ever laid eyes on, I thought it was probably the same one he was driving the night at the night club, but I couldn't recall clearly considering how friendly I was with the tequila that evening, when he told not to move. He was going to open the door for me, I squeaked a little bit inside. Nobody ever did that for me before and it felt fucking amazing. Like they care about you somehow… When the car door was open he gave me his hand and helped me get out.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking at me when I was standing right beside him on the street outside the restaurant.

"Yes" I answered instantly. He nodded before turning and throwing the keys at the twenty-something year old guy that was there to park the car "It's beautiful here" I commented in a quiet voice entering the place.

"I'm glad you liked it" Of course I liked it! But being honest he could've taken me to a stinking alley full of rats and I would've been fine with it as long as he was there with me. Oh man…I was so screwed.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" the maître asked us once we stepped into the place. The décor was extremely traditional and simple, wooden floors, navy blue walls and rounded tables with white tablecloths. The lights were really dimmed and the things that illuminated the most were the candles on the tables. I couldn't help but to think I had to be extremely careful that night, I could not cause a fire because of my clumsiness.

"Yes, Masen. We have the garden" the what?! Garden as in outside and pretty flowers and the moonlight? I thought my knees were going to give in at the thought of the two of us in a place like that alone.

"Of course Mr. Masen, follow me please" the man who was somewhere between the sixties and the seventies started to walk towards the back of the place. I started to follow him and Edward followed behind me. He had his hand pressed on my lower back and I felt the need to extend my fingers and intertwined them with his. We finally reached a big back door that led to a beautiful garden. It was small, there were only five tables settled but only ours was the one that was going to be occupied. I didn't know why but I had the feeling that it was like that because of Edward; that he asked for it to be that way specifically. It gave me instant chills, being with him both of us alone having dinner in an extremely romantic place. The tablecloth as well as the chairs and the china were white. There were three candles shinning in the middle of the table, floating calmly in tiny bowls filled with water. The place was full of green with beautiful pink peonies framing the place, there were two black light poles that barely illuminated the place, the thing that made it glow was the light of the moon that was particularly big that night, and the sky was clear so no clouds interrupted the view. "Here it is" he informed us, _I didn't really notice it was here…_

"Thank you" Edward said in a very please-now-leave-fast tone. The maître only nodded and left us there. I looked at the man in front of me and gave him a small smile. He returned it equally small and then proceed to move the chair for me.

"It's beautiful here, thank you for inviting me" that was right…_right?_ I didn't even know how to speak, my mouth was dry and my heart was beating faster than ever before in my entire life.

"Thank you for agreeing"

"I didn't" I needed to learn to shut up once in a while, seriously, that thing gets out of control sometimes. I didn't want to start a fight, and I knew you didn't need to do a lot to do to piss Edward off.

"What do you mean? You are here aren't you?" it didn't come out angry or annoyed just curious. I was extremely glad for that.

"Yes, but I didn't precisely agree you kind of said it like an order" yes Mr. Masen dear beloved ex-boss you can be pretty demanding when you want to, and when you want to is basically 24/7.

"I thought you would've said yes so I didn't bother to ask, I just felt like saving us both time" _oh, how thoughtful_. Seriously, that was one of the most ridiculous explanations I've ever heard.

"It doesn't matter if it takes a little longer, you should learn to ask" why was I being like that? Couldn't I've found a better moment and place to argue with him? I was ruining everything.

"I'm not used to ask for things Isabella, when I want something I go and get it" I didn't doubt that, not at all. I only nodded a little concentrating in the glass of water in front of me, my mouth was really dry. "But I guess you are right, I should've ask you, I apologize" the-perfect-man-sitting-in-front-of-me-with-extremely-developed-emotional-issues said what? My face would've probably been priceless because he chuckled a little. "Oh, Isabella your face. I think I should feel insulted, but I'm going to take it as a compliment" it's your choice bud.

"I'm sorry if I found that words utterly surprising, we haven't shared much time together but I think it was pretty clear that you don't apologize for things" he nodded.

"Extremely perceptive, I like that" I blushed crimson. It wasn't like I needed Sherlock Holmes deduction skills to realize that but instead his words made my tummy feel weird. I liked it.

"What I want to know is why?"

"Why what Isabella?" that _why_ applied to so many things, but one in particular.

"Why did you invite me? Why did you ask me out when I think it was clear that you didn't like me" and that was being gentle, not only did he not liked me, he hated me; plain and pure hate. His piercing emerald green eyes focused on my brown ones before he let his back rest on the back of his chair.

"You think I do the things we have done, being more precise, the things we did in the elevator with people I hate?" I hoped not people, just women. Otherwise it was a total deal breaker, I'm sorry.

"I don't really know. I can't quite figure you out, one second you seem annoyed by me, then you look like you can't even stand my presence but after that you do nice things. I'm sorry but I think you are bi polar" I can't believe I just said that out loud! You are not supposed to tell people in their faces that you are strongly suspicious about the stability of their minds. _That is just wrong! _

"You can't read my mind Isabella, you don't know why I do the things I do but I can assure you I'm extremely balanced, I appreciate your concern though" was he being sarcastic, or something?

"Explain me, I want to know…why you do the things you do. Please" my voice came almost in a plea. He kept silent for a few seconds.

"I can't tell you everything, there are some things that belong to my mind if I want to keep you here, but I can tell you that you did annoy me when I first saw you, I thought you were too clumsy and almost childish to be able to cope with my work. But what I hated the most was that people seemed to like you easily, and Jasper, for instance, he was completely confident around you, and you seemed that way around him too, but not around me. I didn't like the idea of that, of you not feeling at ease around me" that was not going to happen…ever. He was too dazzling to me to ever be at ease around him.

"You dazzle me" I murmured. He raised an eyebrow looking confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are stunning beyond words, you are confident and you almost don't seem real. Man like you are not real they belong somewhere between the pages of a book or even in a movie, but not in real life. But here you are and it just dazzles me, you dazzle me" he just sat there looking at me not giving any emotion away.

"I'm too _fucked up_ to be one of those men you are telling me about Isabella. You seriously should not choose to be here with me, you shouldn't choose anything that had to do with _us_. But is your choice, because I'm not backing down" why did he say that? Why would he tell me to go away? I just…no. I didn't get it. And I didn't know why he said he was fucked up, I wanted to know, I wanted to help him feel better. Was because of the woman Jasper mentioned? The one that I'm nothing alike? Maybe that is why he is the way he is, someone broke his heart really bad…

"I don't think I could leave not even if I wanted to" I answered. I should've maybe felt embarrassed to confess that in front of him, to tell him at his face that he was more important to me that is was logical, but I didn't. It just felt right somehow.

"Your instincts are failing you Isabella" he said in a warning tone. I didn't care.

"I don't care, I'm not going away. But I'm not going to put with your mood swings either, I'm not going to stand the fact that you hate me one second and like me the other. If I'm staying is because you are staying too" I was impressed by how determined my voice sounded. I looked at him straight in the eye so he could know that I was stronger that I looked. That I could take more than he probably thought.

"Good evening" a tall blonde woman said to us. I didn't want to lose his eyes but I had to. The waitress was like a bombshell, long legs, big breast, wavy shinning blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she was gorgeous, and she was obviously interested in the man sitting in front of me. Her eyes were glued to Edward's face when she bent a little over the table to give him the menu. I wanted to rip her head off, but it was not going to be a pretty scene and it would've left me with deeper emotional issues than Edward. Luckily he didn't seem to acknowledge her, not even when she licked her lips and bite her bottom lip. I smiled at that. She gave me a menu too but in a much less enthusiastic way. _Bitch._

"Thank you" Edward said not even looking at her before scanning the menu. Blonde waitress left leaving us both there. I still didn't have his answer but I was not going to push him. "What do you feel like ordering Isabella?" maybe you, in my bed, with no clothes on. Yep, I'm ordering that definitely.

"I think I'm going to order the butternut squash ravioli" I answered. It sounded tasty. He nodded slightly. "And to drink?" I didn't know.

"Wine?" it almost came out in a question. I didn't know absolutely anything about wine.

"Would you like me to order for both of us" definitely. That would be amazing.

"Yes, I'd like that" I accepted. The waitress approached us almost instantly, like she was listening to our conversation and knew we were ready to order.

"Have you decided?" she asked. _Like you didn't know you nosy little over-friendly bitch. _Do I know you? No! But I don't fucking care I still don't like you, and you better back off before I shove my extremely high shoes up your rounded ass. That felt good.

"Yes, she is going to have the butternut squash Ravioli with sage butter and I would like the saddle of lamb with roasted eggplant strata and spicy yogurt" The waitress nodded while sending flirting rays through her eyes at Edward. "And to drink we are going to have a 2001 Rocche dell Annunziata Torriglione" Edward speaking Italian had made my panties extremely wet. He automatically dismissed our waitress by giving her the menus back and looking straight at me once again. She only nodded and left with a little bit of a heartbroken face. _I feel sorry for you…nah! I'm just kidding, suck it bitch!_ "What were you saying?" oh, so many things…well, basically not many a pretty important one.

"You know what. Just answer me" my voice came a little bit shy, but my strong gaze stood unbreakable.

"I'm in Isabella, I'm full in, I want this…I fucking want you, and now that you have said yes there's no way I'm not getting you" confident much? Who am I kidding, he had me. He even had me long ago, probably since I first saw him.

"What made you change your mind about me? Aren't I a gold digger?" it was a sensitive spot to mention that, it had fucking hurt me.

"Trust me, my thought about you are remotely far from that, I know you are not a gold digger, once again I apologize for saying that" I could barely nod "look the effect you have on me Isabella. I don't remember the last time I said I was sorry and now I have said it twice in less than an hour" I smiled at that.

"Hopefully you won't have to say it a lot" he smiled back.

"Hopefully I won't"

Our dishes arrived and we kept on talking about a lot of stuff and nothing at all. He told me a little bit about his friendship with Jasper, how he wanted to kill him most of the time but how he also knew he was loyal and that he had always had his back. I told him how I met Alice and Emmett and then how Rosalie came to the picture and automatically became like a sister to me. He joked about how he didn't get how I was able to put up with Rose. That he was not going to ever accept saying this, but that she scared the living daylights out of him. I made a little snort when I was laughing at that, I automatically wanted to jump off a cliff but he seemed to like it. He was suddenly having the exact opposite effect on me than he was having until that night, he made me feel more confident about myself, he made me feel pretty and wanted and I loved that. When the conversation traveled to the New York and Taiwan stock exchange I was lost, he seemed so happy and carefree talking about it. It was something that he clearly enjoyed but I didn't really understand a word he was saying. I guess it's for extremely smart people, Edward had proved he was extremely smart a long time ago and not to me, basically to the whole country.

"My father always enjoyed this business world. He was an extremely important business man and somehow I've always wanted to be like him" I couldn't believe he was talking about his family so easily. If Edward was something, was reserved. He didn't really speak about personal stuff. He even knew how to dodge the subject extremely well.

"I'm quite sure he is really proud of you, look at all that you have accomplished and you are still very young" he was not even thirty! It was insane when you thought about it.

"I guess I'll never know. He passed away before I even left the music industry" I wanted to ask him about that. I really wanted to hear stories about his days on stage, playing for thousands of people, but in that second it seemed like pushing it. I didn't want to upset him. I didn't want to make him feel bad. "How about your parents Isabella, do they live here?" I shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about my parents. It was a subject I was not willing to argue with anybody, only Emmett knew the stuff about them and what I've gone through. He was there the whole time.

"My dad lives in a small town called Forks not far away from here and my mom is somewhere around Asia right now. I don't really know" that was true, I really didn't know.

"Are you from Forks too, or you lived with your mother until you left to college?" I shifted on my seat a little while playing with my fork. I didn't know how to say I preferred to change the subject.

"I lived with my dad" was all I said.

"I'm sorry. It's clear that this is not a subject you enjoy talking about" I nodded giving him a little sad smile. "come here" he said extending his hand to me. I looked at him a little bit confused. "C'mon Isabella, don't make me get up and get you" I giggled at that. He was trying to sound menacing and he only sounded playful. I loved that side of him so much. I stood up and took his hand walking to his side of the table. He moved his chair a little bit back so I could fit in too. It felt strange but it felt amazing at the same time. I sat on his lap with my legs hanging on the side. One of my arms positioned comfortable behind his neck and the other started to play with his suit jacket, while he had both hands tugging me toward him pressed on my bare thigh. "I'm sorry I asked" he apologized in a soft voice while pressing his nose slightly on my neck. I shook my head a little.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I'm sure I'm gonna tell you sooner or later, but I just don't want to talk about it right now" I tried to explain.

"It's okay" he assure me and the he kissed my cheek. "Thank you for being here with me. I know I was awful to you" I looked straight into those emerald green eyes. They looked a little bit scared and he was suddenly a lot younger that he always looked.

"I don't know why I always felt drowned to you…I just do. I can't go away" I murmured concentrated in his lips. He seemed to notice this because his mouth took mine in a very fast move. But it was not hungry and desperate it was soft and warm and it made me automatically dizzy. I put both my arms on his shoulders and pull myself closer to him. He seemed to like it because he smiled on the kiss before tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and felt instantly overwhelmed with him filling me. It felt so fucking right, people could tell me whatever they wanted about him, he could be mean to me once in a while if he wanted to, but there was no way in hell I was ever going to think this wasn't right, because every tini-tiny fucking cell in my body told me it was completely right. I let a little moan escape my mouth when his hand started to caress my bare leg. I could feel how things were getting a little bit hotter when someone cleared her throat behind us. Yes, _her_ throat because it was the fucking annoying bitch we had as a waitress for the night.

"It's everything all right? Would you like anything else?" I shook my head. I was full and I was seriously much more tempted with the idea of Edward being in my bed that night than with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked to me sweetly near my ear.

"I'm full, seriously" I tried to convince him.

"Then that would be all, thank you" Once again the waitress was dismissed looking extremely disappointed.

"I'm trying to feel sorry for the waitress but I can't" I said to him who looked confused.

"Why would you feel sorry for the waitress?" he asked clearly not knowing what I was talking about.

"Because she is devastated that you are not interested in her. That you didn't even flirt back!" I exclaimed not getting how he didn't notice this. "You can't seriously be telling me that you didn't notice" he shook his head.

"I was quite concentrated in someone else" he murmured and kissed me again. Good to know Mr. Masen that's definitely the behavior I'm expecting from you.

The waitress came back with the check and Edward didn't let me even left the tip as I was expecting to do. It felt weird to not pay for absolutely anything. He didn't even let me peek at how much he had spent. He was fast when he opened the little leather book to put a shiny black credit card there and then he just closed it. I wasn't going to tell him I was curious about how much did he spent, that was rude and completely out of place.

On the drive back to my place we were quite silent once again, but it was a comfortable silence. I enjoyed it and he seemed to do it too. By the time we arrived to my place it was late and the sky was full of clouds not letting us see the moon anymore. He got down first and then opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I thanked him when I was standing on the sidewalk safe and sound. He closed the door and then turned to look at me.

"Thank _you_" he corrected me before kissing me softly but with determination. I tried to respond but when I wanted to he just let go of me. "I need to stop now" he murmured against my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I want this to be like a first date, and first dates almost always end up on the front door with a kiss" was he being serious? Man no! I was expecting much more.

"So you are saying you are not coming in" I tried to clarified.

"Sadly yes, I know there's no chance in hell I'll be able to stay away from you if we are both alone so close to a bedroom" I groaned at that.

"But I want you to come in and not stay away from me…or my bedroom" he laughed at that, a loud low laugh. I smiled too.

"Let me do things right, _please._ I really want to do things the right way with you Isabella" I took a deep breath and nodded. Okay. I couldn't push him when he said those kinds of things to me.

"Fine" I agreed. He smiled and kissed me quickly one last time.

"I'm calling you tomorrow okay?" I nodded frustrated and then turned around to get inside. I was in need of a cold shower. I was really expecting to be having wild sex until the sun came out. But at the same time I had really loved what he said, about doing things right. I wanted to do things right too. I really did.

I opened the door to my apartment and automatically walked to my couch. I sat there and started to take off my shoes. Fucking shoes, they were gigantically tall. I was in the middle of taking off the second when I noticed something strange. In front of me, on my coffee table there was a vase with water and huge bouquet of white freesias inside. How did that got there. Maybe Emmett had given it to Rose and she left it there somewhere when I was gone, or maybe Alice had put it there because she just felt to. That was something Alice would do. I extended my hand and grabbed the little envelope hanging on the side.

I opened it and took the little white card. It was written in an extremely fancy handwriting, a handwriting I've never seen before.

_Dear Bella,_

_ You looked gorgeous with that dress tonight._

_ I'm sure you look even prettier without it on. _

_ I'm going to find out soon._

_ Love, _

_ James _

My heart started to beat uncontrollably and I felt like I was about to pass out.

He had been there, inside my house.

_He may even still be here for all I known._

**A/N**

**Cliffy Cliffy!**

**Sorry for that...no, not really! I'm not sorry. lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter. There's still a lot of stuff to find out about both of them. And Edward said he wanted to make things right, I'm sure he does, but it will not be as easy as any of them thinks. I promise it'll still be a bumpy ride...i think.**

**Thanks so much! Follow me on twitter if you want: flyingfeatherss**

**The link to my blog where i post outfits and stuff about the story is in my profile.**

**-Lightfeatherxa**


	8. Chapter 8

******SM owns EVERYTHING. Good for her.**

_**A/N**_

_**Hey you guys! here's a new chap for you. I hope you are fine. I wanted to say thanks for your reviews and for all the people that put this story on alert or that put it in his favorites. It's awesome and it makes me smile. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was wondering if the people that follow this story or whatever and never said anything if you could just give me your thoughts, it would mean the world. **_

_**Thanks as always to my unicorn (indiehope) and pinky, love them!**_

_**And thank you guys. **_

_**P.S. Sorry for all the mistakes no beta as always.**_

_**P.S.2 Happy mothers day to all the mothers out there, i don't know if it's the mothers day everywhere or just here in Argentina. Anyway, i love you a whole fucking lot mom! :)**_

**Chapter 8:You were never a saint. I love the shades of wrong**

I felt like I couldn't move for a second. My heart was beating fast and loud in my ears. My vision got blurry and I could not even recognize where I was. I knew that something was happening that there was a reason of why I suddenly felt like that, but I was not able to remember what. I thought about Alice and Rose and nothing…it had nothing to do with them. With Edward? No, he had gone home, he left me there and he went home so we could try and do things right. Maybe it had to do with Jasper? But I haven't talked to Jasper since I left the office that morning and it was all okay. It was not him; it had nothing to do with him. The only person left was Emmett, my best friend, my other half since I could remember, but nothing was wrong with him. Although…I felt like he had something to do with it. His voice flooded my mind.

_I swear Bella if ever something happens to you I'll just…I couldn't take it_

Me neither, I was always going to need him by my side no matter what. But what could happen to me? Why was I recalling that? More of his words came back sounding loud into my ears.

_Don't ever let something happen to you. Promise me_

And I have promised him that I won't let anything happen to me. If I was remembering that did it mean that I was in danger? Was I about to break the promise I have made to Emmett? Instantly I could focus in the bouquet in front of me. It was there when I got back, it was there and I didn't put it in my place, and it had nothing to do with my friends, or Edward, or anybody but one person.

_James_

He was there, he got into my place and he could still be there with me. I automatically felt the rush of adrenaline running through my veins. I felt the need to hurry up, to move, to run. My hands started to work fast in the shoe I was still wearing and in three fast moves I got it off. I grabbed my cellphone and run outside. It didn't matter that I was barefoot; I loved Emmett too much to ever break a promise. I was not going to let James hurt me. He was not going to get me so easily. My feet moved desperately and surprisingly graceful when I ran to the front door of my building, once outside I felt the cold stone of the street under my feet. My heart was still beating frantically and my mind was telling me all the things I had to do to be safe. I started to look desperately into my contacts on my cell phone and when I found Emmett I dialed instantly. He could protect me, he was huge and he knew how to fight, I was safe with him.

"Come on pick up pick up" I murmured insistently. I was half block down from my place watching the door with complete fear. I knew I was going to need to run if he came down and I was not the best runner. He would probably be faster and more athletic and he would catch me.

"Hello" I heard Emmett's loud voice on the other side. A little smile tugged on my lips.

"Em, it's Bella" I said trying desperately to control my voice and I was proud how stable it sounded.

"Bells! How are you? How was your night?" It was fine, it was amazing. It didn't matter right now.

"It was fine" I managed to say trying not to sound too desperate to change the subject "Em, do you think you could come and pick me up and maybe we can do something" please Em, please come.

"Bella, I'm with Rose we are traveling away for the weekend like always. I'm sorry" _fuck fuck fuck!_ I could not help but feel a lump on my throat. I was terrified…

"Oh, it's okay. We talk when you guys come back. Tell Rose I say hi" he laughed and I heard Rose screaming she said hi too and how I needed to spill everything about tonight on Monday.

"We talk soon, I love you Bells. Anything you need just call okay?" _I needed you right now Em, right now._ I nodded realizing he couldn't see me. But to be honest I wasn't sure I could speak anymore.

"Okay, bye" the words came out weak and a little bit sad and I hated myself for not being able to handle it better. When I ended the call a loud sob escaped my mouth. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call Edward, he was going to freak out and probably become all crazy about James, I didn't want him to worry about that. I couldn't call Alice, she was tiny and if I ask her to come I was putting us _both_ in danger. I could only call one person. I looked into my contact list again and I found Jasper's number.

"Jazz please" I begged in a whisper before he picked up.

"Hey there Bella, what's up?" his voice sounded happy and he had his southern accent extremely strong that night.

"Jazz…do you think you can come and pick me up?" I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. I was shaking, it was cold, the street was freezing and my feet were starting to hurt.

"Shit Bella, what happened?" I had not time to answer that.

"Jasper, please, come fast" I heard him move on the other side of the line.

"I'm coming, just stay there okay? I'm coming fast I promise" I nodded and ended the call. Please please jazz, hurry up.

I couldn't tell how much time passed until I noticed a car pulling in front of me. I didn't know who it was, it could be James, someone he sent, a person asking for directions, or Jasper. I desperately wanted it to be the last one, and I couldn't help but exhale loudly when I saw him getting out of the car. I was still crying a little, one or two tears were falling silently but when I saw him and a wave of relief flooded me I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my mouth loudly. I walked a little, it was difficult, my feet were extremely cold and it hurt when I pressed them against the pavement.

"Oh fuck, Bella what's going on? Why are you like this?!" his voice rose gradually while he kept asking question. I couldn't answer them; I needed a couple of minutes before I could say something. Instead of it I only let me fall against his body feeling his warm tight embrace instantly. It felt good, it felt safe and in that second all I could think was how much I wanted to be able to feel that safe and warm around Edward. When was going to come the time when I could say I was sure he felt things for me and that I felt things for him and that it was going to last…a long time?

Jasper quickly realized I was not going to speak. It's not that I didn't want to; I was quite unable at the moment. I kept crying only more and more silently as the seconds passed. I just needed a few seconds to breathe and feel safe and realize that James was not going to hurt me, at least for the rest of the night. I didn't realize I was seated still in Jasper's car until I felt his leather jacket covering the upper half of my body. I gave him a look that meant 'thank you, thank you for everything' and he only kissed the top of my head in a fatherly manner. I was so thankful I have met Jasper; you can never have too much people like him in your life.

I didn't quite understand where I was when I opened my eyes. It was dark except for the lights of the streets coming through the curtains. I was comfortably spread in what looked like a really big bed. I was warm under the covers and I didn't feel the need to run or scream. It just felt safe. Slowly images from the night came back to me, my date with Mr. Masen, the flowers, James and then Jazz, he came to pick me up. I didn't remember anything else about that so I assumed that I have fallen asleep and Jasper took me to his bed to rest. I felt the need to cry but from gratitude, although I kept my tears in check I have cried too much for one night.

In a determined move I throw the covers aside feeling instantly the cold air of the night. I was still in my dress and I was still barefoot, although they didn't hurt anymore, they were warm again. I stretched a little feeling my muscles relax a tiny bit before I got on me feet. The wooden floor was relatively warm and I didn't find any trouble walking in it. Outside the bedroom there was a corridor with three more doors in it, although I imagined if Jasper was somewhere, it was where the lights came from. I walked towards it, looking a little bit at the place. It didn't look like a bachelor pad at all, it had tons of pictures of him and his family hanging from the light blue walls, there was a tiny table against the right side of corridor with what looked like trophies and important stuff to Jasper, like a signed baseball ball, a picture of him and Kobe Bryant and some other stuff that only him and the people closest to him knew the meaning. I couldn't help but smile at a picture of Jazz when he was probably three dressed from head to toe in a cowboy outfit with a big toothy grin on his lips.

"I thought I've heard something" his voice scared me a little making me jump and then pressing my hand against my chest where my heart was beating frantically. "Oh, sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" he said a little bit worry.

"It's fine Jazz I'm still a little startled" I explained. It was true; I was still scared to death. If what James wanted to do was to make me feel completely insecure all the time he was succeeding brilliantly.

"I'm sorry" he repeated completely ignoring me "are you feeling better Bells? You scared me like hell when you called crying and then when I found you barefoot in the middle of the street…what happened?" I swallow hardly. I didn't know how to say it all. I felt like maybe if I told people I was putting them in danger too and I really couldn't bear the thought of causing someone pain because of my inability to shut my mouth.

"I uh…" I groaned internally, what should I do?!

"let's do something, go and take a shower, clear your head, feel a little better and I'm gonna go and make you something to eat-" what?! No! Was he crazy? I couldn't ask him anything else for an entire life, he have done so much it was ridiculous.

"Jasper you have done a lot, you don't have to cook for me"

"Bella, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to, now stop interrupting me, you are going to take a shower, I'm going to cook, try to cook I warn you now I suck at it, and then you are going to seat with me and you'll tell me everything that happened, I don't care how you feel about telling me or not, it's not a choice you are going to tell me and that's the end of it, understood?" I nodded like a little girl at school. Jazz smiled with the big Hollywood star smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay" I agreed.

"Let me show you the bathroom" I nodded and came after him.

I was wearing a white beater and a pair of grey sweat pants when I came into de kitchen. Jasper was reading intently what looked like a box of macaroni and cheese. It was funny because he seemed to be struggling with the instructions. _How?!_ I chuckled and he turned back looking at me a little scared.

"Shit Bella I didn't hear you coming" he whispered in a breathy manner letting his weigh fell against the marble counter top. The kitchen was really pretty, tiny but pretty. It had black marble countertops, dark wooden cupboards; the shiny grey appliances looked new and seemed completely stainless. He had more pictures hanging on the walls, all with what looked like his family and friends.

"It's payback buddy" I joked before sitting in a stool and pressing my elbows to the cold marble of the island. He grinned back and put the box aside "having any trouble with that macaroni? It really is extremely hard to follow the instructions" I spoke with sarcasm earning a death glare.

"It's really nice of you Bella, I kindly welcome you to my humble home and you thank me with sarcasm and smartass comments?" I chuckled at that and although I knew he was just joking he was right, he had taken me to his place without any hesitation. I owed him big.

"I'm sorry, you are right I would like to offer you a very heartfelt apology" I spoke pretending to be extremely sorry for what I just said. He laughed at that and then turned back to me to finish making the macaroni and cheese. I haven't eaten it in a while and the idea of having it for an after-midnight-dinner-after-being-scared-to-death-by-an-extremely-handsome-lunatic sounded awesome. "Thanks so much for the shower and the clothes" I said remembering to thank him for that too, although being honest I could not thank him enough for everything he had done that night.

"You're welcome" he said before turning and putting a plate with the food in front of me. It smelled nice; I really hoped it tasted nice too.

"Aren't you having one too?" I asked Jasper hoping he would join me for dinner at 3:22 am according to the coo-coo hanging on his light brown walls.

"Not even crazy, I don't want to die this young" he said with a fake terrified tone, I hoped it was fake otherwise I was not only going to deal with James but with Jasper's food poisoning tendencies.

"thanks, that makes me feel really good" I murmured through clenched teeth before having a bite, it didn't taste _that_ bad, I gave him a thumbs up and kept on eating, I haven't realized how hungry I was.

"Orange juice is fine?" I nodded and he poured a tall glass of orange juice for me before putting it in front of my plate. "Well dear Bella, you and I are going to have a little chat" I laughed a little bit at that although it wasn't really a very appealing situation: the idea of telling Jasper everything.

"You sound like a pretty shitty mafia boss" I laughed loudly before having another bite of my mac & cheese.

"Are you saying that I don't have a future in the mafia?" he asked with mocked sorrow. I extended my hand and pressed it over his.

"Sweetie, don't let other people tell you, you can't do what you want. It's your dream to be like Al Pacino in that really boring movie then go for it, believe in yourself" I said in my kindergarten teacher voice. He laughed at that and squeezed my hand once before sitting straight crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can try and keep postponing the subject Bells, but you are going to have to talk to me eventually" I nodded, I knew that. "I'm scared to ask, he is my best friend but did E do something to you?" what?! Was he being crazy…well, actually it was a pretty rational thought considering our relationship in the office "I know he is like a brother to me, but if he did something to you Bella, please I really want to know" I shook my head almost frantically.

"No, absolutely not. We went out tonight, well…technically yesterday, but he was a complete gentleman Jazz, I promise things are a little bit smoother between us now" I assured him.

"Smoother? Bella you are fucking crazy about each other. It's the weirdest thing I have ever seen, he came to me one day saying he basically couldn't stand you and the next day he calls me to know if I had a problem with him taking you out on a date. I don't know if I should worry about you guys, but both of you seem pretty bipolar to me" I laughed at that. That's what I thought about Edward too, I guess I was not much more stable than him.

"Yeah, we are a little" I agreed with him. "Jazz…I don't really think I should tell you" I tried to warn him, changing the subject back to the important matter. I really wouldn't have minded to keep on talking about Edward; I wanted to ask Jasper a lot of stuff about him. Who was the girl he said I was nothing like? Why did Edward leave the music business? What happened to his parents? How did that affect him? And a lot more of stuff too. I wanted to know everything about him.

"Bullshit Bella, I want to know. I'm worried about you and I think I've earned the right to know" I groaned loudly and pushed the plate away from me. I was suddenly not hungry anymore.

"James" I started, Jasper's face expression changed instantly. He seemed a little bit anxious at first but now it was a mixture of pure anger and a big amount of fear. "He got into my apartment while I was out with Edward and left me a bouquet of flowers with a note that basically said he was going to get me sooner or later" saying it out loud was almost painful, it sent shivers through my body and not in a good way. I didn't like to feel terrified all the time; I didn't like to feel like someone had every ounce of power over me.

"Fuck! Are you being serious? Bella shit, that's some serious stuff. _Shit shit shit!"_ he cursed over and over again while running his hands through his hair in a desperate manner. He looked like Edward for a second doing that. I really wanted Edward to be with me right now. I had a feeling when I was with him, like everything was right, that nothing could touch us. I desperately wanted that feeling that night.

"It scared the living shit out of me, I took my shoes off and run. I don't know if he was still in there but I don't think so. He had plenty of time to get me if he was hiding somewhere" At least that was what I wanted to believe. The thought of James so close to me made me want to throw up.

"What the fuck is wrong with that son of a bitch?! He's insane! Why doesn't he just let you fucking be?" those words in that raw tone coming from Jasper sounded strange, he was furious. "And shit Bella what were you thinking?! You didn't want to tell me, why? Fuck!" the last word came in a deep low growl making me pull away a little from the island. I didn't recognize Jasper so angry he always seemed so chilled.

"I was afraid if I told you he was going to go after you too!" I tried to justify my actions raising my voice a little too. He sent a death glare in my direction.

"Oh, he is not coming after me, I'm coming after him and he better think two fucking times before trying anything else" I just sat there completely perplexed for a moment, trying to find the Jasper I knew somewhere behind the extremely angry person in front of me. I knew he wasn't angry with me, but still…

"Are you going to tell Edward?" I asked in a little voice. He instantly shook his head.

"We can't. Bella, if he finds out he is going to hire as many people as he needs to kill the bastard, and when I say kill I mean it literally. I really don't want him to go to prison, not for a fucker like James" I couldn't help but open my mouth like a death fish at him. Was Edward really capable of hiring people to kill someone? Was he that…_intense_? The thought of him in jail because of me made my eyes fill with tears instantly, this was so fucked up. Shit, it was so fucked up. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to lose him either. It was mere hours since whatever we were having started, it couldn't end so soon. It just…it couldn't.

"I don't want him to do something like that; jazz I'm scared to death. I have no idea what to do, or how to stay safe and I don't want to put anybody else in danger" I said before starting to cry again. _Shit!_ How was it possible for me to have more tears? I really needed to take a break from all the crying. I needed to be stronger if I wanted to come out in one piece and I wanted all the people I loved safe too. "Maybe I should call the police" he shook his head.

"Edward will know, he doesn't believe in the police, he believes he can do a lot more with his money even though sometimes it might be illegal, he doesn't care to follow the rules. According to him money buys everything even freedom. But that's not true Bella, if he ever fuck things up badly he is going to have to pay for it and he is not going to be able to do it with the dollars in his bank account" Jasper was right.

"What do I do Jazz?" I asked completely defeated.

"Pretend everything is fine. Live your life Bella, try to spend as many time as you can with Edward, he has a lot of security stuff looking after him all the time. I, on the other hand, am going to call a few friends and ask them if they could help me" Jasper? Really?

"What? You can't Jazz, you are going to put yourself in danger. I really don't think I could handle if anything happens to you because of me" he shook his head.

"Bella, I'm an army guy, I served for three years trust me when I tell you I know a trick of two about how to watch my back…and about how to blow things up" I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. I couldn't imagine peaceful, chilled Jasper in the army blowing stuff up. "like that, Bells, don't let him change you in any way" I nodded although I wasn't sure I could keep my promise much longer if James did stuff like he had done that night any time soon.

"I'll try Jazz" I promised him before a loud yawn escaped my mouth.

"of course you are tired, go back to bed Bells, you are staying here tonight there's no fucking way in hell I'm letting you go back to your apartment until I'm sure that you are safe there again" I nodded and climbed off my stool.

"Thanks so much Jazz, you are fucking amazing" I said to him before engulfing him in a hug on the other side of the island where he was still sitting on his stool.

"You are kind of fucking amazing too Bells" he reply making me smile after that I turned around and came back to bed.

I smelled cinnamon

I love cinnamon

Why did I smell cinnamon?

I stretched a little. I was still in bed I really didn't know what time was but I couldn't care less, I have had the worst day ever yesterday and I wanted to just relax a little, get over the fear so I could come out again stronger and more confident. I opened my eyes a little and I was instantly greeted with the sun shining. That was amazing I really didn't want rain and that shit is pretty common in Seattle. I smiled a little at the smell and the sun. That had to mean that it was going to be a good day.

"Morning Isabella" Shit! I jumped in bed completely startled causing something cold and wet to spill over my not-so-mine pajamas. "Fuck" I heard him murmured. I focused my eyes on him and I still couldn't believe it. He was there, dressed perfectly as always in a navy blue suit and a white dress shirt with a silver tie. His emerald green eyes seemed deeper and more bright than usual and his hair was surprisingly a little more tamed than his usual mess. He had a little stubble which meant he didn't shaved, I loved that stubble. _Can I kiss it? You have one good night of rest and you come back full creepy mode on? Yup! I walked really close to death last night now I live under the mantra 'carpe diem' so…can I kiss it? Lick it maybe? Do something with it and my mouth? You are disgusting. Yup!_

"Edward wh-what are you doing here?" I asked stuttering. _Shocker!_...not.

"I'm glad you are happy to see me" he murmured in a very _not_ warm manner. A few hours apart from him and I forgot how easy he gets pissed. I took a deep sigh internally and gave him a big smile. I was happy to see him, Oh so happy!

"I am, I really I am!" I exclaimed assuring him and earning a smirk that made my panties as wet as the white beater I had borrowed from Jazz. "I'm just surprised, what time is it?" I asked a little bit confused.

"It's a quarter to ten. I hope you didn't mind I came to wake you up it really was the only time I could get out of the office and I wanted to see you. Jasper told me what happened" what the fuck?! What did he mean Jasper told him? And _aaaawwwwwwww_, I love to see him too!

"What exactly?" I asked confused focusing on the trade that carefully rested on the empty side of the bed. It had cinnamon rolls, I love cinnamon. I just…I _love_ cinnamon.

"That you thought you heard someone trying to break into your apartment. Why didn't you call me?" oh shit! It was the lying time. I didn't want to.

"You said you want to do things right. I want to do things right too that's why I called Jasper" I explained. He didn't say anything he just kept looking at me.

"Did you know that you are killing me with that sight?" he asked looking straight into my chest. I could see half of my bare breasts through my now see through t-shirt. My nipples were hard because of the cold water; I blushed crimson and pulled the covers to hide them. "You are being extremely mean to me this morning Isabella" he complained looking upset although this time I could tell he was just joking.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "When do you have to get back to the office?" I asked not really wanting him to leave. He looked at his watch and groaned.

"in forty five minutes, I would really like to stay longer, maybe go out and do something but I have a very important meeting that I can't cancel" I nodded I knew that. I'd been his secretary, it was for less than a week but only one hour working for him and you understood how busy he was all the time.

"Yes I know. Maybe we can try and do something later" I suggested he gave me that side smirk once again and I felt angels singing somewhere in the background. I was really starting to think that that was his trademark smirk and I was also starting to think that I was never gonna get used to how perfect it was. How perfect he was. In that instant I remembered that probably I didn't look as perfect as him. _Let's face you'll never look as perfect as him, not even half perfect no…not even a quarter. I got it! _In that instant I probably looked like a frog that had been ran over by a Hammer.

"I thought there was no doubt about that" I smiled widely at that.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I excused myself trying to get out of bed. He stood up so I could come out making me forget how to breathe a little. How was it possible? I still stuck to my theory of dark magic, that shit is powerful as fuck. "Have breakfast with me?" I asked a little shy. Why was I suddenly so shy around him? It didn't make sense, but I couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't miss it" he agreed caressing my arm with feather touch. It was so soft but still it sent shivers through my whole body, starting a heat in my belly. I hurried before he saw my nipples getting even harder.

When I came out of the bathroom, teeth clean, face and eyes clean and with no longer an imminent need to pee I had to stop for a second to compose myself at the sight. Edward was stretched in the bed, pillows pressing against the headboard and him letting himself fell over them. He had taken his suit jacket off and now the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled to his elbows. The tie was a lot more loose hanging unworriedly from his neck and the hair…oh man, the sweet beautiful chaos was back with vengeance. It wasn't until I reached his feet that I had to let myself fall against the door frame so I didn't lose balance and made a fool of myself, he was barefoot and it was the sexiest most sinful view I had ever seen.

"You okay there Isabella? You look confused" confused? What? _No! I'm not confused, I'm pretty certain you are the most fucking beautiful thing to walk on this earth._ Wait…you know what? I was confused, I was extremely confused with the fact that I couldn't wrap my mind about the fact that he was laying there waiting for _me. Yeah! I know right? It's completely irrational you are so…meh. Well gee thanks for the compliment. _

"I'm sorry I spaced out for a second" was I ever going to get a little bit smoother around him? The answer was no. I already knew that.

"Come with me please?" and now he says please too. Oh sweet baby Jesus how can I ever repay you for this? I nodded and claimed onto the bed to rest beside him.

"I saw the breakfast, thank you" I thanked him moving a little forward he didn't need as many minutes as me to make his head function and in an instant he was kissing me. One of his hands was pressing against the back of my neck pulling me forward to him and the other rested on my hip. It was amazing how every time he kissed me it still made me dizzy. Everything about this man was so mesmerizing to me. He didn't waste long before positioning above me, his legs between mines. My hands moved from the back of his neck to his hair locking my arms around him. He tasted as always: coffee and mint. I loved that taste I was never able to get enough of it and his smell, it really made my senses go crazy. It was spicy and strong all mixed with him, his smell.

"You are thanking me just fine" he murmured against my lips before his tongue traced my lower lip asking for permission, like he needed it. He had it; he had everything that had to do with me. I opened my mouth and he instantly filled me making a loud moan escape my mouth. I really didn't want him to go to the office. _Sorry Jasper I promise I'll be the one to change the sheets._

"Please let's stop" I plead realizing I had only said half thing "doing the things right" I added against his mouth not letting him go. I felt how his body relaxed a little, he had gone all stiff when he heard me said that, that meant he cared; he really wanted to be with me. I tried to make my point so I started to move my hand south, feeling every inch of his chest. The shirt, it needed to go but I wasn't sure how much time we had left, so I kept moving. His abs seemed beautifully detailed and I couldn't help but moan at the thought of us having sex all night long. All the places I wanted to touch him, to know him and the spots I wanted him to discover of me. I wanted to learn what he liked and what he didn't; his fantasies and I wanted to make them come true. My fingers found the button of his pants. A low growl escaped his mouth making my lips felt the vibration. I was getting more and more turned on and he could feel it, my skin was on fire I didn't understand how he wasn't burning.

His lips moved to my neck and his hands didn't hesitate to find his way under my t-shirt. His skin was warm and it felt amazing against the cold spot where the water had spilled on my chest. His thumb found my nipple as well as the rest of his hand cupped my breast. A moan left my mouth and my back arched from the bed trying to feel him even more against me.

"You are so fucking perfect" he said against my ear. He was perfect too, he was so ridiculously perfect it made mad sometimes. "I can't wait to have you all night long to me" he murmured tracing kisses and licking the skin of my neck. I needed him to keep going. "All the places I want to touch" his voice was husky against my skin, and when his hand squeeze a little my breast I felt like I was losing it. I had never been so…responsive to a man before, it was like all he needed to do was open his mouth and I was reaching the strongest orgasm I had ever had. "All the spots I want to find" he murmured again and this time his hand came lower before he pressed the exact spot where my clit was. A loud cry escaped my mouth and I felt the need to hide my face in the crook of his neck. I was so aroused it embarrassed me. "All the places I want to taste" his fingers found the waistband of my sweats and in a second they were tracing the whole length of my pussy. "Fuck! Baby girl you are so wet" I knew that. And again with that nickname, he didn't know the effect it had on my. His lips found the spot beneath my ear; it was where he knew he drove me wild. "Do you want me to taste you?" I wanted to say him yes. The idea of having him tongue and his lips there made me even wetter and I already felt like the sweat pants were starting to get soaked too. But it was my time. I shook my head a little and in a very impressive move considering my strength and the lack of coordination that I possess he was on his back and I was straddling him. I could felt his erection pressing between my legs and against my belly. Shit he was so big I was no sure if I was going to be able to fit him in.

"It's my turn Mr. Masen" I murmured against his ear making him growl, that only sound was the biggest turn on ever. I started to kiss from his ear to his jaw, I couldn't help but stop for a minute there. That jaw was the most sinful thing I had ever had the pleasure to see. My hands roamed through his chest and lower while my mouth found the way to his neck and lower. I unbuttoned the first buttons of his chest feeling myself getting even more aroused at the sight of his skin. I couldn't help but kiss it immediately, it was hot as I was and I needed more. I needed him naked and I needed to be naked too so I could feel his whole body against mine, his heat and his need. My hands moved even lower and I felt the beginning of his pants. I wanted to touch him. I had never wanted to give a blow job to a man before, it was more like a duty, part of the act, but now I wanted it, I needed to make him come so hard he wouldn't even remember his name. I wanted to be the one that did that.

"You are killing me Isabella" he murmured huskily pressing his fingers tighter against my hips. That was what I wanted. And I was going to get it, but his phone rang. His fucking phone rang. I couldn't help the groan of displeasure that left my mouth.

"Is people serious? Leave us the fuck alone" I complained considering it was the second fucking time the phone rang when things were getting interesting.

"I'm sorry baby girl" he murmured against my lips before pressing the green button on his Blackberry. "Masen" he spat to whoever was on the other side of the line. "Yes Siobhan…no it was not your fault…I appreciate it…thank you…" I really didn't want to seem like a nosy bitch, but who the fuck was Siobhan?

"Who was that?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant still sitting on top of him. I wasn't sure if I quite accomplished that task and I had the fear he was going to get angry because of it.

"My new assistant, can you believe the last one left in less than a week?" he asked playfully sitting straight to kiss my lips.

"Seriously? What a bitch!" I followed his game now sitting on the bed. He got up and went to the chair where his suit jacked rested.

"Yeah, she wasn't that brilliant though" I get off the bed and walked where he was to punch him in the arm as hard as I could, I knew it was going to cause him absolutely no harm. He laughed at that. That laugh…how was it possible? I had to stop asking that, he was just…ugh, no comment.

"Asshole" I complained.

"You didn't let me finish…but her looks…_uhmmm_, she was exquisite to the eye" I instantly blushed crimson. I turned around so he couldn't see me.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked sitting on the bed once again. He shook his head and got up from the chair. He kissed me one time fast before sitting back to put his shoes on.

"Never" you better Masen, you fucking better.

"But…what was all that Masen?" I asked sounding a little bit pissed although I wasn't "_it was not your fault, thank you, you are fucking amazin_g" I tried to imitate his voice failing miserably. "If I was the one calling you you'd be like _'why are you fucking calling me Isabella? You are pissing me off Miss Swan, do stuff right and don't bother me, Raw!'_" I imitate him once again making a little caveman sound at the end.

"No I wouldn't have said that" He argued.

"You would've _totally_ said that, you were such an asshole" I laughed.

"Maybe I can apologize tonight" I raised my eyebrows inviting him to continue "my place, I'm picking you up and please Isabella, don't bring your phone" I nodded biting my bottom lip. I seriously needed a cold shower.

He kissed me one more time and then he was gone.

_**A/N**_

_**you can follow me on twitter if you want: flyingfeatherss i usually complain about college or talk about how obsessed i am with Jason Mraz. **_

_**Can you smell that?! it's kind of acid...it's probably a lemon coming this way! :O**_

_**lol. Love ya!**_

_**-lightfeatherxa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight SM does**

_**A/N**_

_**Hey you guys it's been so long! I want to apologize for that because i suck, i know that. It's just my life has been a mess this whole time, not in a bad way, but a mess anyway. I'm free now cause i don't have school till march! That's awesome so i'll be able to upload really fast. **_

_**I really hope there's someone out there willing to read this and if that's the case thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter kiddos. **_

_**P.S. no beta as always. I'm really extremely sorry for ALL the mistakes. **_

**Capitulo 9: Between the lines of fear and blame**

When Edward left I suddenly felt lonely and in danger all over again. It annoyed me to no end how dependent on other people I had become since James decided it was a good idea to go after me. And that was also something I didn't quite get. Why would he take so much trouble to go after a woman who just rejected him one night in a nightclub? It was ridiculous and it was not like I was Charlize Theron in which case it was kind of justified, I was just plain Bella. There had to be something else, there was no other explanation to his behavior.

I went to the kitchen to find a glass of water I could drink, my mouth was dry and I couldn't help but think over and over again if I had already checked the door to see if it was perfectly locked. I grabbed a clean glass that was resting on the counter and then walked to the fridge to find myself face to face with a note addressed to me. My heartbeats became quite more frequent and my hands were suddenly really clammy. It was like the bouquet all over again. My eyes moved to the bottom of the piece of paper to find Jasper's signature there. A loud exhale escaped my mouth at the same time a wave of rage filled my body. He was not going to make me feel this way; he was not going to have all this power over me, I was going to be stronger than James and that was not about trying it was about succeeding.

I concentrated on what the note said:

Bella,

Hope you slept well, please call when you wake up and don't hesitate to grab whatever you want,

Jazz

I smiled at it and decided to call him right away. I needed to know if he had found out anything about my apartment, but especially I wanted to know if he thought it was a good idea for me to go back there. I walked to the bedroom again; I couldn't quite contain the smile that crept my face. _You look like the Cheshire cat only a gazillion times creepier, yeah…I kind of know that._

I dialed Jasper's number and I was quickly greeted with a chirpy voice and a southern accent. I couldn't help but smile at that, I needed to make Alice realize what she was missing; I knew they could both be very happy with each other.

"Hey there miss Bella" Jasper's voice sounded light and relaxed and although most of the time he was like that it made me feel better that he sounded that way and not like the night before when I told him about James.

"Hey Jazz, how are you doing?" I asked sitting on his bed and checking the window in a very repetitive manner, there it was again, my paranoia, my fear. My smile fell a little.

"I'm fine, you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks again and thanks for sending Edward that was pretty awesome of you" I said feeling how my cheeks turned red at the sound of his name. I was going to see him that night, and I was pretty sure that I was going to get to _fully_ know him that evening and that had me pretty anxious. I was happy and excited but I was also really nervous and scared. It was crossing a line, knowing I could not get back from that, my _feelings_ could not get back from that.

"My pleasure" he almost slurred with his southern accent making me bite my lips so I didn't laugh. I knew he was going to get mad if I did "Hey Bells, one of my friends went to your place this morning, he already checked everything and it is clear for you to get back. He changed the lock so you are going to have to come and pick the new keys" keys as in plural? A wave of relief flooded me instantly and I felt like crying. I owed Jazz big time. "He also took some stuff that may help us with this James dude, something just doesn't fit" I knew that, I really knew that.

"Like why is he risking so much to go after me because I just said no to him one random night?" I asked although I didn't wait for his answer "I know Jazz, something's up but I don't understand what" I heard him exhale again and I could tell he was not so relaxed anymore.

"We're gonna get him Bells, I promise you that"

"I know Jazz" although I wasn't so sure I knew. I just really hoped he did. I didn't want to be so scared all the time. "Hey, what do you say about dinner?" I asked trying to change the mood a little?

"You and me?" I laughed at that and shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"nah, I'm kind of tired of your Hollywood star smile Whitlock I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out and have dinner with Alice" I swear I heard him squeak a little. That was odd, and disturbing and it totally fit someone that was interested in Alice.

"Are you being serious Bella? Do you think she's going to be interested?" she better be! I knew I could manipulate the pixie almost as good as she manipulated me. I always went for the _'and what about my feeling for you Al? I kind of feel like our friendship isn't as important to you as it is to me'_ that always made it. Her lower lip starts to tremble and she swears me like a billion times that she loves me as much as I love her and that she will never make me think that again. It wasn't playing fair, and in my defense I've only pulled that card like four times since I met her but I was not going to hesitate to use it a fifth time if I had too.

"Are you kidding me? She'd love to go out with you!" I almost screeched making it sound like I was a pre-pubescent obnoxious cheerleader saying the nerd of the school that she was as cool as her aka astronomically lying.

"Oh Bella! This is amazing!" there we go again with teenage drama queen Jasper full mode on. "Where do I take her? What do you think I should wear?" for the love of all that is holy, he's a guy!

"You should talk to Edward about it, I have to go and help Alice now. I'll be stopping by your office to get the keys soon, k?" I asked and I really didn't wait for him to answer again, that was a bad habit I was going to need to work on that "I'll bring Alice with me, you better look good Fabio" I laughed a little and ended the call. I was up and ready to move on from the little hideout that was Jasper's apartment.

_James you better not fuck with me again because instead of scared I'm getting really angry._

**000**

"So I took her shopping with me and I changed her whole closet and I know she's going to look so pretty now" that was Alice telling me how she had met an old lady on the street when the woman asked her to help her cross the street. Al said something about her clothes being '_vintage_' and the woman said that she barely had money to pay the bills and buy food and that she could not care less about clothes, so Alice did was she does best: help people and go shopping. She was one special cupcake, in a good way.

"That's so awesome Al, I bet the woman is really happy now" I could imagine Alice trying to buy the woman a very tight dress and killer heels to go with although she was eighty. I could also picture this lady not knowing how to deal with Alice's puppy dog eyes; nobody knows how to deal with those. They just get into your soul and make a mess upon your mental integrity. It's disturbing and dangerous.

"Yes, I bet she is. I gave her my number and tell her to call me if she needed anything, she was really grateful and she grabbed my hand and cried when she said thank you to me. It was such an amazing moment" I could feel how Alice was about to cry too. I couldn't have her crying I never knew what to do. Besides we were walking towards Masen Corp to grab my keys and to set Alice and Jazz together. Maybe I could see Edward and have a repeat performance on the elevator. The thought of that made the place between my legs get wet in an instant.

"Al, I have to tell you something" her mind instantly forgot what she was saying and a huge smile appeared on her face while she clapped a little with her hands. Sometimes I couldn't believe she was older than me, but then again everybody loves her and she was extremely successful at her job, so I couldn't say anything.

"I love when people tell me stuff, and I'm proud because if they ask me to don't say it to other people I always keep my mouth shut" I knew that, you can confide on Alice and know she's not going to say a word to anybody. I gave her a small smile and concentrated on the street. It was kind of difficult to watch because the sun was really shiny and I didn't have sunglasses on me. I was just wearing a short blue skirt that hugged my waist, a white blouse and a black leather jacket all with my black Converse. I had borrowed the clothes from Alice when I asked her to come and get me from Jasper's place and she had a pair of my sneakers that I left on Em's apartment a couple of weeks before.

"I thought that maybe you could go out with Jasper you know, because he is really nice and I think you could use someone like him in your life. So…I told him he should ask you out and he said he will so probably, this is just an assumption not that I know anything about it, but I think he may ask you out now that we are going to see him" _yeah right_…like I didn't know he was going to ask her out in the instant he saw her. Alice's face changed into a weird expression, I couldn't tell if she was mad, happy, confused or mad again…She exhaled loudly and I felt how her eyes were looking at me intently. _Fuck!_ She got me. "ugh, okay, he likes you. He kind of _really_ likes you and I said to him that you would totally say yes if he asks you out" I confess hating the fact that she could read me so easily.

"Bella!" Alice kind of complained. _Sorry Al…my bad._

"What? I mean, it's not like Jazz is ugly, actually I think he is really good looking and he is funny and charming and a really nice person" I tried to defend who was also my friend.

"I know!" Alice squeaked next to me and I instantly saw her lower lip start to tremble. _Oh for the love of god why now?!_

"Then what's the matter Al?" I asked truly confused. I couldn't quite see her way of thinking.

"That I know all that stuff and I can see Bella how good looking he is, my eyes are completely fine you know?" I nodded a little bit taken aback by the determination of her voice "but I don't want to find out how awesome he is and I don't want to know if he can make me happy, or if he likes kitties like me and go shopping and I don't want to see him getting me flowers or being sweet and caring and trying to make me happy somehow, because I have to go Bella! And it's easier to go when you don't leave many people behind" I suddenly got it, Alice didn't want to get involved with someone because is really hard to leave when you are leaving your heart behind. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt inside me, I should've talked to her first.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

"Don't be" but I knew I had messed up, she was right…I understood her.

**000**

By the time we were in Edward's and Jasper's floor on Masen Corp Alice was back to being her usual self, apparently the wheels of her mind found something to be supernova happy again. I could've asked but I was scared to know the answer, everything that went on Alice's head completely terrified me.

"Are you going to go check on Eduardo?" why did she keep calling him that? I couldn't help but smile a little and I didn't even know why. Too many reasons maybe.

"I have to go and get the keys first, maybe I can even warn Jazz that is not such a good idea to ask you out" she giggled, really fucking cutely giggled before covering her mouth with her left hand making her eyes laugh instead. I was definitely missing something there. "Do I even want to know?" I asked smiling at her. Who was I kidding? I love Alice…deeply. She shook her head a little.

"I think not for now…maybe soon. You should go and say hi to Edward I'll go and grab your keys" evil little pixie she didn't comment on the date thing, now I was intrigued. I wanted her to say yes so badly I was in full Cupid role and my arrow was eager to leave my bow and sting those two right in the middle of their hearts. I couldn't say anything when she was already gone. I took a deep breath and decided it was time to go and say hi to…whatever Edward was of me. I ran my hands through my hair knowing it would make absolutely no difference to the brown cascade of a tangled mess that was my hair. I blinked repeatedly four times and pouted like I was a bad actress before her scene on a low-budget porno and then started to walk towards Edward's office.

The vibrant red walls greeted me making the usual dizziness appear again. The place looked stunning as always, there was new flowers on every vase even the one that replaced the poor little one I destroyed on my first say, the big mahogany desk was filled with the usual papers and computer and other technology-stuff that I never got the chance to know the purpose of their existence. The only different thing was the little mermaid-red-haired, summer-morning-blue-eyes, victoria's secret model wannabe, totally and completely Irish…lady sitting on _my_ (ex) chair.

_Pout, blink, blink, pout, pout, blink…_

"Hello may I help you?" the let's just call it woman asked nicely. I hated the fact that she was not a total bitch. _Bitch!_

"Yes I would like to see Ed…Mr. Masen" I wasn't sure he would like being called Edward in the office by his ex-secretary. Red haired beauty nodded before concentrating back on the computer. It was my opportunity to discover the intentions of the new woman. "Are you single?" _oh my Lord…it was supposed to be subtle, sub-tle. Please look it up on the dictionary because it's pretty clear you are not familiar with the term._ _Fuck you! I just panicked._

A weird expression appeared on Irish delicacy sitting in front of me before her eyes met mine. Fuck, she was going to tell Edward and I was going to be accused (not falsely at all) of being jealous and he was going to leave me because I was a control freak and I would end up completely and utterly damaged emotionally and physically, physically because I would jump out of the window for being so ridiculously stupid.

"Yes" she answered cautiously "are you?" am I? That's a good question high fashion leprechaun. I'm gonna need you to hurry on calling Edward so we can both get the answer to that but for the moment I was not going to give a false statement right outside Edward's office.

"Yeah" I mumbled she only nodded and concentrated back on the computer screen. "So…what do you think of Mr. Masen? He is kind of cute isn't he?" cute? _Pluuuuuuuh-ease_ the man was completely gorgeous it was actually harmful to watch but at the same time you could not help but stare.

"Yes, he definitely is" _bitch! I knew it!_ She smiled oddly at me I wanted to wipe that smile away with my fist because I was getting really angry. Did I have a justification? No. Was that going to stop me? Nope. "But he is not my type?" _oh…is that so? _

"Really? I thought he was everybody's type" he should totally be because he was overwhelmingly stunning and unfairly flawless. She shook her head blinking slowly at me hiding those blue lagoon eyes before showing them back again, it was like she was rubbing in my face the fact that my eyes were the most boring color known to mankind.

"You don't have an appointment" I knew that.

"I know but if he's not really busy I know he'll take a second to see me" red haired intruder looked pensive for a moment before standing up. She was ridiculously tall with legs that had no end like the rainbow she came from; she was skinny and was dressed in one of those expensive designer dresses Alice loves.

"I'm going to have to check" I nodded…I was fine with that "what's your name?"

"Be-Isabella" I was not Bella to him, not yet and I was fine with it. He made my full name sound special somehow. The new girl started to write something on a pink piece of paper before coming to where I was standing. She took my hand with a little too much confidence before pressing the now ball-shaped piece of paper on my palm. She didn't say anything as she went to Edward's office. I couldn't help but look at what the paper said. It was just a phone number…_whose_ phone number? It wasn't two minutes later when she came out of Edward's office with a small smile on her lips.

"He will see you" she said as she walked towards me. I nodded confident before starting to march towards Edward's office. I couldn't help but gasp when I heard her whisper close to me a 'call me'. She was telling the truth, he was not her type. There was no '_he_' that were her type. _Awesome!_

**000**

I couldn't exchange more than a couple of words and a bunch of kisses with Edward when he had to leave to a meeting. I felt a little bummed when he whispered in my ear something about that night's night I couldn't help but smile and get all excited again.

The afternoon was darker that it should have been because a thick wall of clouds covered the sky. The rain was imminent and I still got a couple of blocks to my place. My legs were cold because of me wearing a skirt and not some pants, so I started to sped up. I didn't want to run though one because my physical condition extremely sucked and two because I didn't want to go to Edward's place with a bruised knee and a scratched hands.

"Watch out, slut!" I couldn't react to the insult when a bike hit me on my side making a deep wave of pain flood my body. I hissed quietly before grabbing the place where the girl had just hit me. I was not even close to the street, it was not like I tried to cross and she hit me, I was standing in the sidewalk next to a window shop with cakes and cookies in it.

"Hey you okay?" I nodded not even looking who was standing right next to me. I wasn't going to make a scene there; one of the perks of being a klutz was having high tolerance of pain. It's a must when you are getting hurt all the time.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you" I assured the man who was trying to help me. I stood straight and then I met his eyes. He was tall and blonde with very kind brown eyes. His face looked worried and I felt like crying for a second. Why stuff like that kept on happening to me? "Thank you" I repeated again before starting to walk. My side hurt really badly and it was hard to breath, but I knew it was just going to be a bruise and nothing else.

"Hey wait a second!" I really didn't want to stop but I felt it would be really rude if I didn't. I turned around and look at the kind stranger who had just help me. "Let me walk you home" I shook my head instantly. I wasn't so stupid; I knew James was out there, I knew James knew I could recognize him easily so maybe he was trying to get me through someone else. I couldn't risk myself.

"I'm fine, I appreciate your help, but I'm just fine" I tried to sound grateful and determined at the same time. He looked me straight in the eye longer that I'd have liked and then nodded firmly one time.

"Okay, but just let me…" he started to look on the back pocket of the dark washed jeans he was wearing, I really wanted to leave. It was probably going to start raining any time soon and I didn't want to catch a cold. "Here, anything just call okay?" I took the white card he was giving me and nodded.

"Okay, thanks again…Riley" I thanked him looking at his card. Apparently the guy was named Riley Biers and was an architect. I didn't wait for him to say anything and just started to walk fast towards home.

When I reached my street the first thing I noticed was a big fancy black car parked right outside my place. I couldn't move for a second, my eyes were trying to see something out of the ordinary. Something that would warn me I was in danger. But there wasn't anything that should make me run. I started to walk once again, faster with every step I took. I was midway to my building door when a white blinding light made my eyes go shut involuntarily. I stood there for a second completely disorientated until I felt a car hum. I didn't even care if I looked like a crazy person but I just started to run fast towards my place. I knew what James was doing; he was scaring me, playing with me, because I knew if he wanted to hurt me he would have already done that. I opened the door as fast as I could and ran towards my apartment door. I didn't know the new keys so I couldn't help but panic when I didn't found the correct one. At the third try I managed to open the front door and ran inside my place. I locked every single thing Jasper had put for me to be safe and then walk fast to my room where I went straight to my bed and hid under the covers like a little kid.

One thing I was sure, I was not going to cry.

**000**

It wasn't until I heard my bell rang that I realized I had fell asleep. My heart started to beat uncontrollably and my palms were really sweaty. Who was outside my place? Who wanted to see me? In that second the image of that afternoon at Masen Corp came back to my mind, Edward was there, I should have been ready to leave to his place to a romantic night. He was waiting for me. I flew out of bed almost tripping with the sheets at my attempt to get there fast. I grabbed the keys from the sofa and went straight to the front door. I didn't even look at him when my arms locked around his neck and my lips crashed against his. He didn't even hesitate for a second before kissing me back, his mouth as hungry as mine, his fingers intertwining with the hair on the back of my head.

"Isabella what…?" I didn't let him finish when my mouth took his again in a desperate manner. I pulled him in and shut the door making a loud '_bang_' fill the room.

"Don't talk" I whispered my voice breathy and my heart beating uncontrollably. I thought he was not going to argue with that, but instead he took a step back looking at me confused. I didn't want to speak or say anything. I couldn't explain to him what was going on because I cared about him too much, I didn't want to remember because it made me feel weak and helpless, I just wanted him, with me, above me, inside me. _All of him._

"Isabella there's something wrong. Why are you like that…?" he asked confused referring to the state of my appearance. I knew I must have looked terrible.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep I just…you can wait for me and I can go get ready and maybe try and look pretty. I'm sorry…" I apologized feeling completely humiliated while I started to walk towards my bedroom. His cold fingers wrapped my wrist before bringing me back to him. That was the first time I took a chance to look at him. His eyes shined in an impossible shade of green, his hair was its usual mess although you could tell he tried to tame it and the stubble…how could I ever look pretty standing next to a man like that?

"You don't need to try and look pretty because you are fucking stunning Isabella. I was just worried, but are you telling me you are okay baby girl?" his lips started to roam next to my neck, my jaw and my ear. His breath was hot and wet and I couldn't help but moan loudly in a sing of confirmation. "Then we don't need to leave" I nodded slowly, we didn't have to leave. We didn't have to go out…_I_ couldn't go out. He lips found mine again and he kissed me passionately, his mouth open and his tongue filling me completely, exploring me, discovering me... I moaned against his lips and pulled him closer to me. Both his hands found my hips and he pushed back until we found the wall.

"I want it fast" I murmured "I want it rough" it was supposed to be our first time together. It wasn't right to be that raw but I didn't care, I needed to feel him, _right now_! I needed him. He only nodded. I didn't know if he agreed or if he just was doing it because I asked but his hands found my white blouse and ripped it open in a fast move.

"You want it, you got it Isabella" I cried when I felt his whole erection pressing against my clit, I was ready for him. I was wet and desperate. My hands moved to the front of his suit pants and started to unbutton them. He didn't let me finish when he pushed his pants and boxers down all by himself right before pulling my skirt up to the middle of my stomach. "Are you sure you want it this way Isabella?" I nodded furiously. He bit my neck before grabbing my underwear and ripping it too, I didn't get the chance to get ready when he was completely inside of me. A loud cry escaped my mouth at the same time that my back crashed against the wall one more time.

"Just like that…Edward, like that" I encouraged him. He was fucking me hard and fast and I knew it was what I needed. My hands were wrapped around his neck while one of his was pulling my left leg behind his back and the other was pulling my hair so he could kiss and bite my neck.

"Fuck Isabella you didn't tell me you were so tight" I moan when he filled me again only deeper and harder. I could hear his body crashing with mine, skin to skin.

"Edward oh god…_oh my god_!" I moaned when I started to feel my muscles tighten around him.

"Come for me Isabella, come hard baby girl" he didn't even need to tell me. He entered me two more times fast and hard while his teeth played with my neck when I finally exploded. A burning fire started on my toes and kept on burning my whole body. I wasn't sure if I was screaming or crying or even if a single sound was coming out of my mouth.

"Edward fuck!" I managed to say, I couldn't feel my body I was exhausted in every single way.

"Fuck Isabella" his voice huskier than ever filled my ears when I heard him cum inside of me. We were clear though, since I was fifteen I took the pill and somehow I felt like I could trust him on being clean. "Fuck" he murmured again his voice breathless next to me.

In that moment I felt it. I knew I have messed something good because of my fear. I knew I was in trouble because somehow I wasn't functioning right, I couldn't help but felt threatened the whole time, I was terrified of my own shadow. I was ruining everything good in my life, I just asked the person I was completely attracted to, to fuck me hard and fast against a wall in our first time because I needed a release, I needed to take my mind away from everything even just for a second. But I was not going to cry. I just…_I wasn't._

"Isabella?" Edward murmured in my ear. I didn't want to speak but I obliged myself.

"What?"

"Can we go to your bedroom now so I can make you feel real good like it is supposed to be done?" I only nodded slowly.

_**A/N**_

_**Can i ask the three R's?**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Recc**_

_**Thanks again so much.**_

_**Lightfeatherxa**_


End file.
